


Falling for Mr. Worldwide Handsome

by armygirl0616



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, Love Triangles, Mild Smut, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Romance, Sappy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 71,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armygirl0616/pseuds/armygirl0616
Summary: Set in the near future, BTS, has gone on hiatus. Cora Lee is a college graduate, Korean American girl in her early 20's. Unsuccessful in finding a job, she begins working for her best friend, Heather, who owns a successful company. Cora meets Seokjin from BTS at a club, and has an awkward encounter with him. Later, they find out that they work together. She deals with the awkwardness between her and Seokjin, and makes a new friend that happens to be, Taehyung from BTS. Between work and romance, she learns to love and gain confidence in herself.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> This is actually my first BTS fanfic. I wrote this a few months ago on wattpad and I will start to transfer the story on here. I hope you all like it! Please leave me some feedback, I'd greatly appreciate it!

Chapter 1: The Night Club

"Why did you do this to me?" I ask Heather as I stare at myself, through her wall length mirror.

"Why not? Cora, you never dress up, and you have so much potential!", Heather says, while spraying hairspray into my professionally styled hair.

Wow that's me? I've never looked so glamorous before!

Heather expertly did my makeup, and let me borrow her strapless gold cocktail dress. It emphasizes my curves, but it's a bit too revealing for my taste.

"I told you! Just fix your hair, wear makeup, and wear a dress that compliments your figure, and you look like a million bucks!" Heather says proudly, admiring her handiwork.

I'm a simple nerdy girl that always wears jeans and T-shirts, I don't know much nor care about fashion. My frizzy long hair is always in a ponytail, since it's difficult to deal with. However, tonight I look like I'm about to walk the red carpet. I'm not overly attractive, but I've been told I have a cute face. Despite being Korean, I have big round eyes with double eye lids and full lips. I'm on the slender side, but this dress makes me look like I have curves.

My best friend, Heather Skye, has been dying to give me a makeover, since we met 10 years ago. I finally agreed to it, because today's her birthday, and I wanted to cheer her up. She's been a bit depressed from a nasty break up with her ex fiance, Charles. They broke up because he was too jealous and controlling. I'm hoping tonight, she can forget about that jerk Charles, and have fun.

"So, how long will my hair look like this?" I ask, hoping it lasts. I don't want to re-do my hair again soon. This whole process is burdensome and expensive, two things I don't like. I am an unemployed graduate with a ton of student loan debt, and I have spent all my free time working on my resume and applying to jobs.

"About 6 months. Then, you can go back to that frizzy mess of a hair you had." Heather chuckles as she finishes the last touches on my hair.

"Let's go, before I change my mind!" I say standing up and adjusting my dress. I don't see the point of dressing up like this, I feel so uncomfortable and just want to get back into my sweats to sit in front of my laptop.

"Okay, but I can't wait for people to see you! They're gonna think I work miracles, and I'll get tons of new clients!" Heather excitedly says, beaming at me.

Heather is the CEO of her own record label, Skye Entertainment. Her father is a wealthy stock broker who owns shares in several big name stocks. He helped her start up her company, but now she runs it by herself. On the side, she likes to do hair and makeup, for fun. She is actually quite good at it, I always go to her for free haircuts, but this is the first time I let her style my hair.

We both make finishing touches on ourselves and get in Heather's black luxury car, and drive to the exclusive night club.

"Let's play some music and get pumped!" Heather says, as she starts blasting club music on the radio. I chuckle as she tries to dance while driving.

"Please focus on the road Heather!" I say jokingly, admonishing her.

"I happen to be a great driver!" She says smugly.

"That's why you crashed your last car?" I say teasing her.

"That was not my fault!" She says defensively.

Before we know it, we've arrived at the club. Valet greets us, and takes the car to park it.

We enter the bustling, hot night club. Heather tells me this is one of the most popular, and exclusive nightclubs in the nation. Usually the paparazzi are banned from entering the property, so the world's most rich and famous can come here comfortably.

I feel self-conscience, as everyone's eyes are on us, when we enter. They must be looking at Heather though, she looks gorgeous in her bright red designer dress. Heather waves at some people as we pass by, and leads us up the black carpeted stairs to the VIP area. She's bopping her head to the music as we walk up, whereas I'm just trying to walk properly in the high heels she let me borrow. Electronic dance music is blasting from the DJ booth, with smoke filling the air. The lights are dimmed with purple hues and the place is packed with sweaty dancing people.

Ugh I hate smoking, I'm gonna reek like an ashtray when I leave here tonight.

"I'll be right back Cora, try to mingle with others while I'm gone." Heather says, as she leaves me by myself.

I awkwardly stand alone, as Heather goes off and greets her other friends. I decide to plant myself at the end of one of the red VIP booths. I'm definitely not going to mingle with anyone. I don't know a single person, other than Heather. I'm sure her friends are nice, but I'm too shy to go up to anyone.

When I met Heather 10 years ago, I was just an outcast, and she was the beautiful new girl. She had long black hair and tanned skin. She's Asian like me, but from Taiwan. Unfortunately, a lot of girls were jealous of her. We wondered why she didn't just go to a rich private school. On her first day, the teacher assigned her seat next to mine. She immediately said "Hi" to me and noticed my kpop sticker, and we started talking about kpop. Next thing I know we became best friends, and inseparable. Despite me being middle-class, she never acted stuck up or snobby. I was bullied a lot, but she was like my body guard. I'm so lucky to have her as my friend.

A waiter walks by with an expensive looking champagne bottle, and offers me some.

Why not? It's a party, I'll just have one drink. I take the flute and sip it slowly, and it's actually pretty good. 

"Waiter, rum and coke please" says a soft angelic voice with a slight Korean accent nearby.

Hm, that voice sounds familiar ... oh my God! It's Kim Seokjin from BTS! Why is he here?


	2. Beautiful Stranger

I stare at Jin in disbelief, with my mouth agape. I can't believe how much more stunning he is in person. He's wearing an expensive designer grey suit, and his hair is neatly styled with it combed to the side.

Jin's in the VIP booth behind me, with two other men. I think one of the men is his manager, and the other I'm not familiar with. It's probably his body guard, since he looks very intimidating and muscular. They're happily drinking and laughing, speaking in Korean. I only understand a little, since my Korean American parents only spoke to me in English. It sounds like he's telling them one of his infamous dad jokes. I find myself wishing I could understand the joke.

My bias in the group, BTS, is Taehyung, AKA V. However, seeing Jin in person is making me rethink my bias. The TV really doesn't do his good looks justice. He seems so much taller and more slender in person, with his pale skin almost glowing.

As I'm looking his way, our eyes meet. He must have caught me staring at him! I blush a bright red and quickly look away.

Oh great, he's gonna think I'm a weird sesang fan.

I will just pretend that I don't who he is, so he can enjoy his night like a normal person. He deserves to have a fun night without fans mobbing him for autographs and selfies.

I wonder why he's here though? How does Heather know Jin? How could she not tell me when she knows how much I love BTS?!

Speaking of Heather, where is she?

I haven't seen her a while, she would have came back by now. I scan the VIP room, but she's nowhere to be seen. I get up and look over the stairway into the crowd of dancing people. I don't see her anywhere. That's weird, she wouldn't just leave her party like that.

Great, now I just look like a lost loser, sitting here alone.

As I'm lost in thought, someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've met." says a husky voice, coming from a tall handsome man.

There's so many handsome men here tonight! This handsome stranger has dark brown hair, and steely blue eyes. He's wearing a nice expensive suit and looks like he could be a movie star, he reminds me of Matt Bomer.

"Hi I'm Cora." I say nervously. I feel intimidated by his good looks.

With all these beautiful women around us, why did he come talk to me?

"Cora, I'm John. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Why hasn't Heather ever introduced me to her beautiful friend?" He asks me flirtatiously making my face turn a millions shades of red.

"Well, I don't go out much, especially not to these types of functions."

"You look lonely sitting here, do you mind if I have a seat?" He asks, as he lowers himself to the empty seat next to me, clearly not taking no for an answer. However, I'm grateful for the company and quickly nod my head.

"Sure, have a seat."

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asks, being very charming.

I pause, I don't know this guy, but he must be friends with Heather, so he should be okay. I doubt she'd befriend anyone that's sketchy, she's a very good judge of character.

"Ok...sure." I hesitantly say.

"Alright, I'll go to the bar to get it. My friend is the bartender, and he hooks me up." He says grinning then getting up.

John leaves me to get the drinks, and that's when I notice Jin is looking my way again! He seems to be observing my interaction with John for some reason.

I'm not used to this attention, Heather really does work miracles! Nah! There's no way he'd be checking me out. I need to be realistic, maybe there's something in my hair. I take out my phone, and turn on the camera to use as a mirror. Nope, everything looks fine. I'm stumped, maybe he just knows John... and is wondering why he'd be talking to a girl like me sitting alone.

John arrives with two glasses of champagne. I'm surprised how fast he comes back. That bar is full of people,and he hardly waited more than a minute. He really must be friends with the bartender. I thank him, and start to slowly sip on the drink. The bubbles tickle my lips, it's sweet and goes down easy. I'm not a drinker, so I already feel tipsy.

John turns to me, and puts his arm around my shoulder. I feel the hairs on my skin rise, and a pit in my stomach. Why am I getting bad vibes from this guy? I move away slightly to give myself room. I don't want to be rude, but I don't like getting close to strangers.

"So, how do you know Heather ?" He asks me smiling.

"We're childhood friends from high school."

"That's nice. You must be really close with her."

"Oh yes, we're best friends, but we don't hang out as much, we're both very busy."

"I imagine", he says as he watches me drink the champagne.

"She's a busy lady, running her own business." He says patronizingly.

Suddenly, I start to feel very dizzy. Wow, this drink is stronger than I thought. Somehow, I already feel very drunk and drowsy. My eye lids feel heavy, and I start slurring my words. The loud music begins to grow fainter. I look around, and some people are shaking their heads at me, like I'm acting like a drunken fool.

John smiles at me, in a very malevolent way. He pulls me to closer to him, and I feel like vomiting.

Oh no what's happening to me? Could he have put something in my drink ?

The room feels like it is spinning, and everything goes dark and silent.


	3. Where am I?

"Ow", my head is pounding, and the bright ray of sunlight coming in through the window, burns my eyes. I feel parched, and my throat is scratchy. I search the fancy room, finding myself in a strange, unfamiliar place. It looks like a lavish hotel room, with a huge fancy King sized bed.

Wait, why am I waking up in this hotel room, and how did I get here?

I quickly scan the room for any clue as to why I'm here. Looking down, I find myself still wearing Heather's dress. My hair is a tousled, tangled mess and my makeup is smeared. Climbing out of the King sized bed, I find that there's no one else in the room. I feel strangely disoriented, and my heart is racing. 

What happened last night? 

Oh right, that stranger, he must have roofied me! John something ... he never told me his full name! 

I hear faint footsteps drawing nearer, and then someone using the key to open the door. Reaching for the lamp next to me, I prepare to use it as a weapon. The door slowly creaks open, and I see the silhouette of a tall man entering. I immediately hit him with the lamp, and scream out of fear. My heart is pumping from the adrenaline rushing through my body. The man falls to the ground, holding up his hands up in defense. 

"Please stop! Why are you hitting me?" He asks, sounding hurt.

Oh no, I recognize that voice! 

I take a good look at him and see that it's SeokJin! 

"Oh my God Jin! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Wait a minute, why are you here?" I ask suspiciously. 

It dawns on me, maybe he was working with John! Why else would he be here? 

"Did you do this to me with John!" I shout accusingly pointing the lamp at him like a weapon.

"Wait, no! I saved you!" Jin explains.

"What did you do to me ?"I say feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. 

At this moment, someone comes banging on the door loudly.

"It's Security! We have a complaint of loud screaming, we need to enter the room!" He shouts, behind the closed door.

"Tell them you're okay!" Jin says pleading with me.

"But I'm not okay! You roofied me, and did who knows what, to me!" I say my voice rising from anger and fear.

The security guard yells, "I am entering the room!" He uses his master key, and violently opens the door. He finds me disheveled, gripping tightly to the lamp in my hand, and Jin's sprawled on the floor wearing his pink pajamas and looking so innocent and hurt. 

How could I think he'd do something that terrible to me?

He wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone roofie some stranger, when he can easily get any woman he wanted. 

"Ma'am, please put down the lamp!" The security guard commands, trying to calm me down.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I thought he attacked me last night." I say to the security guard.

"Do we need to call the police?" The guard asks me, reaching for his radio. 

"No it's okay, I think I made a mistake." 

"You two need to quiet down, or we will kick you both out for disturbing the peace!" The security guard warns.

"Yes sir we will, I'm sorry again." I say, and Jin nods his head in agreement.

The guard finally leaves, and I'm left standing there, not sure what to say and feeling embarrassed. Jin is picking himself up and rubbing his head where I hit him. 

I hope I didn't hit him too hard...

I bow low, and say, "I'm sorry", in my horrible Korean. He looks taken aback by my apology and bows back. 

"It's okay, I must have scared you." Jin says to me.

"Yes you did! Do you happen to know why I'm here?" 

"I saved you last night. That man you were with, roofied you, and tried to take you to his hotel room." Jin says recalling what happened.

"I thought it was weird that he got drinks from the bar, since we had a waiter in the VIP room to order drinks from. I thought I saw him subtly put a white powder in your drink, and bring it to you. I tried to get your attention, but you wouldn't look my way."

So that's why he kept staring at me last night. That explains a lot.

"When I got up to confront him, he was taking you out of the club. I followed him, and asked him where he was going. He said you had too much drink, and wanted to go back to the hotel room." Jin continues.

"I told him I wanted to take you to see Heather, and she'd take you home since you arrived with her." 

I start thinking, he was watching me from the moment I arrived with Heather?

"That guy was furious, and just left you in the streets stumbling. I asked you if you were okay, but you were passing out. I couldn't find Heather, and I tried calling her, but she didn't pick up."

That's strange she always answers her calls. 

"I decided to take you to my hotel room, since it's close to the nightclub, and help you get home in the morning. I'm sorry I had been drinking too, so I wasn't thinking straight. I should have just taken you to the hospital last night. Don't worry I slept on the couch..."

"No it's okay, I'm glad you brought me here. I don't like to cause a commotion over nothing." I say thinking of what could of happened, if I had gone to the hospital. I wouldn't hear the end of it from my parents, that's for sure! They'd probably force me to move back home, since I clearly can't handle myself in the real world.

"But this was a crime, not nothing." Jin says seriously.

"I know, you're right, but it's okay. I just need to call Heather." I start to dial her number.

Come to think of it, what the hell happened to Heather? Did she just abandon me and disappear?


	4. Awkward

"I gotta find Heather! Something's wrong, she won't answer her phone!" I say, worriedly.

"Wait! I can give you a ride." Jin offers.

"What? No... it's okay, I gotta get out of here." I say while rushing out the door. I'm embarrassed enough as it is, and just want to get far away as possible. Jin looks like he wants to say something, but I just leave before he can say another word. 

Without thinking, I grab my phone and order an Uber. I quickly escape the room, and head out to the lobby. Fortunately, we were in a busy side of downtown, so my Uber driver was outside, already waiting for me. 

I feel like I'm missing something. What happened to my purse? I must have left it at the club! Great! Now I have to go there and find it. Could this day get any worse? 

My Uber Driver arrives in a new gray car. I quickly greet him and climb into the backseat of his car. He seems nice, but raises an eyebrow at me, when he sees how disheveled I look. His car is very clean and has that new car smell. He offers me a complimentary water bottle and I drink it down quickly, after thanking him. I already start feeling better, but still lightheaded, and a bit dizzy. My Uber driver drives fast, but cautiously, making small talk with me, on the way to my apartment.

I realize I must look like a hot mess with my crazy hair, and smudged makeup. Even worse, I'm leaving a hotel room dressed in last night's club clothes. I'm probably getting judged by my driver and all the people that saw me leave the hotel. I really should have fixed myself up before I left, but it was extremely awkward being alone with Jin there. I wanted to leave as soon as possible! This is not how I pictured meeting one of my favorite celebrities would go.

I dial Heather's number again, it goes straight to voicemail. What's going on! She always has her phone on her. 

We finally arrive at my apartment, and I thank my driver as I exit his pristine car. I give him an extra tip using the phone app, for providing me the water, and for picking me up me so fast.

I go up the stairs to my apartment, and unlock my door. I step into my one bedroom apartment, quickly peel off the uncomfortable dress, and jump in the shower. The hot water feels refreshing, as it rains down on me. I think about how crazy last night was, and how lucky I am that Jin saved me. The thought of him, gives me butterflies in my stomach. I wish I could have met him under different circumstances. I brush my teeth and get dressed in my comfy jeans and T-shirt. I immediately call the night club to ask about my purse, but of course they're closed during the day.

I check my bank balance online, to see if anyone has used my bank card. 

Oh good, no one has used it, that's a relief. 

Not that there's a lot of money in my bank, but still I'm broke and every penny counts. 

My stomach starts growling angrily, I hadn't eaten anything all day yet, and it was already noon. I get up and make myself a club sandwich to eat. I'm halfway through eating my delicious sandwich, when I hear a knock on my door. 

Who could that be? I wonder as I take another bite out of my club sandwich. The only people that knock on my door is the pizza delivery guy.

Standing outside my door, looking like he just stepped out of a Vogue magazine, is Jin. I feel my heart skip a beat, he looks so gorgeous standing there. I quickly look in the mirror, and straighten my hair, as I try to look presentable.

Oh my God! Why is he here? How does he even know where I live? Okay, breathe Cora let me see what he wants. 

I open the door slightly, and stick my head out the door to greet him.

"Ugh hi ..." I awkwardly say to Jin.

"Hello, It's Cora Lee right?" Jin says with a smile.

"Yes... um, how can I help you?" 

"You left your purse at my hotel room. You were in such a rush to leave, you ran out, before I could give it to you." 

"Oh right, but how do you know where I live?" I ask confused how he got my address.

"I looked in your wallet, and saw your address on your ID. I'm glad I found the right address."

"Oh I see. Uh, thanks." 

"Your welcome." He says looking proud of himself. 

I quickly grab my wallet from Jin, and try to hastily close the door.

"Hold on a minute. I'm not done talking to you!" Jin says grabbing the door before I can shut it.

"Oh you're not?" I'm surprised he still wants to talk to me. 

"No! Don't be rude. I saved you, and brought you your wallet, and you treat me like this?" Jin says looking annoyed with me.

"Look, this whole situation is very strange and awkward for me. I need time to think and recover. Please leave, but I do appreciate what you've done."   
I feel way too awkward to talk to him right now, I just wanna hide in my room and pretend like last night never happened! 

I can feel my face growing hot, and my heart beating faster. I'm not used to handsome men seeking me out, well I'm not used to any men seeking me out. 

"Okay fine, I'll leave then. Just be more careful, and next time, don't take drinks from strange men!" Jin says sternly to me, like he's scolding me.

"Uh okay, I'll keep that in mind. Bye." I say feeling annoyed now.

I slam the door angrily. 

Who does he think he is lecturing me, like I'm a child.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally get a call from Heather. Her phone was acting up when she called, so she asked me to come over to talk in person.

I hastily grab my shoes, get in my beat up car, and drive over to her enormous estate. I drive down her secluded private road, and pull up to the security guard stand. The familiar guards let me through the gates when they see me. They wave at me as I pass through the large metal gates. I wave back and then park my car in front of her garage. I put in the code to get inside. Heather's code is so easy, it's her birthday, and it's been the same for years. 

I enter her large glass double doors and grab onto the smooth railing as I walk up the white marble staircase. I stop to say hello to her house maid, Lucinda. Heather's maid has been the same nice lady since we were kids. She nods at me and smiles, giving me a warm hug. I greet her and we have small talk, as we walk together down the long hallway to Heather's bedroom. I'm here so often her staff treats me like I'm family, and they're always so nice. We say our farewells, and I knock on Heather's bedroom door. She quickly opens the door, excited to see me with a huge grin on her face.

"Cora you're here! I'm so sorry!" She says pulling me in for a hug. 

"My jerk ex, Charles showed up last night uninvited! We got into a huge argument, so I went outside with him, to avoid making a scene in front of people. He was embarrassing me, shouting for no reason!" She says, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh no! I knew something like this would happen! He's always stalking you!" 

Charles didn't take the breakup well, and has been seen following Heather around to try to talk to her. I told her to file a restraining order against him, but we both knew he'd get around it somehow, seeing how he's pretty much above the law. 

"I know! I don't know how he knew we were at that nightclub last night, but he came because he thinks I'm dating a new guy. I told him I wasn't, and if I was, it's none of his business. He accused me of cheating on him, and then threw my phone in the fountain, outside of the club!" 

"That's why I couldn't get a hold of you all night!" 

"Yeah, It took me all night to get my phone to work again. I had to let it dry in rice, if that didn't work, I'd have to buy a new phone again."

"That's good it works now, I know you hate getting new phones, but most importantly, you're safe now. I'll kill that bastard if I see him again!" 

I try to comfort her by giving her another hug. I can feel her calming down as I hold her, and pat her on the back. I wish Charles would just leave her alone. Unfortunately, he's a handsome billionaire and can get away with anything. His family marrying into Heather's could have been very beneficial for both parties, but once Heather saw how jealous and controlling he was, she wanted nothing to do with him. His family was very ticked off, he lost them this huge financial gain in losing Heather as a potential marriage partner. He only wanted her for money, nothing else we all knew it. I just wish she hadn't grown feelings for him, since then she's been guarded against dating men again.

"Enough about me, I heard you left with a guy? Who was it?" She asks me with a growing smile on her face. She seems to have already forgotten about Charles, now that she's asking me this.

"Oh, you didn't hear the story?" I say knowing people must have gossiped about me, being taken out of the nightclub with a stranger.

"No! What happened? It's not like you to go off with a guy you just met .You've never even had a boyfriend!"

"Of course I didn't willingly go off with a man I just met. Your disgusting friend, John roofied me, and tried to take me back to his hotel room!"

"What? John? What was he doing there? That sleazy jerk wasn't invited! He's not even my friend! Charles must have brought him along. I can't believe he tried to do that! I'm so sorry! I should have never left you alone!"

"Yeah you should feel bad, I was almost date raped!"

"Cora I had no idea he was capable of something so vile!"

"It's ok, Jin saw everything and saved me last night."

"Kim SeokJin? He actually came to my party?" Heather says her eyes widening.

"You didn't know?" I asked surprised.

"No, I didn't even see him last night! I'm working with his company, we're trying to work on a deal with BigHit entertainment for a merger. I told Jin I was a fan, and we started talking. He's such a nice guy that I invited him to my party, but I didn't think he'd actually show up!"

"Yeah he saved me, but I ended up hurting him, and he probably hates me now." I say feeling stupid for how I treated him.

I explain the whole story to Heather, while she intently listens. When I finish, she looks at me with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"What's with that look?"

"Girl, Jin likes you!" She exclaims, looking very entertained.

"What? No he doesn't!" I say blushing.

"And you like him too!" She looks at me knowingly.

"I hardly know him! Besides, I'm never gonna see him again."

"I wouldn't count on that. I think you'll be seeing more of him soon." She hints at me, grinning.

"What, why?" I ask confused, she's definitely not telling me something.

"You'll see what I mean." Heather says, as she winks at me.

I try to find out what Heather meant, but she won't say a word. I give up and head home. That night, I prepare myself for my first day at my new job starting in the morning.

~~~

I'm running late! I grab my ballet flats, and jam my feet into them. I put on my grey blazer over my white button down shirt. My black hair is in a simple bun, and I'm wearing a matching grey knee length skirt. I even attempted to put makeup on, hence why I'm now running late. I forget how time consuming makeup can be. I run out the door, and speed off to work in my car.

I get to work with minutes to spare. I look up at the massive glass building, with the gigantic letters that spell out Skye Inc. Heather told me she was taking over the merger of BigHit Entertainment, but I didn't actually believe her. I wonder if I'll run into Jin here today. Nah, I'm sure he's back in Korea by now. 

Breathe Cora you will be fine, I mutter to myself as I briskly walk to the entrance. My stomach does somersaults, as I feel my anxiety rising. The glass doors swing open as I enter, and security checks my bag. I show them my brand new work badge, while greeting the security guards. I head straight to the elevators, and press the button for the fourth floor. As the doors begin to shut, I see a man's arm reach in to stop the doors. 

I recognize Jin's manager, as he steps into the elevator and I wait for the doors to close. Right before they shut, Jin steps in. He's wearing a stylish business suit, tailored perfectly to his muscular body, and broad shoulders. His cologne fills the air and it's so intoxicating. His shiny dark hair is neatly parted, and combed to the side. I catch my breath, this man is so effortlessly good looking. 

Jin doesn't notice me at first, and I try to hide behind his manager. Jin's manager presses the third floor button. Jin turns his head to talk to his manager and I try to look in the opposite direction, so he won't see me. It’s at that moment that I notice the elevator has mirrors, and he has a perfect view of me, unsuccessfully trying to hide from him. Our eyes meet, and I see a confused look come over his face. He slightly smirks at me, and waves. Embarrassed I look back with a sheepish smile. 

"Cora I'm not sure why you're here, but you don't need to hide from me." he says looking like he's enjoying himself.

"I wasn't hiding!" I say with fake confidence. 

"I think we should talk if you have time."

"I'm sorry, I need to get to work."

"Oh you work here?" 

"Yes, Heather hired me as an intern assistant."

"I didn't know she hired you to work for her. That's interesting," he says as the elevator for the third floor opens.

"Well this is me, have a nice day!" Jin says, as he steps out with his manager.

Oh my God! Why is he here? He should be in Korea! 

Heather told me she needed an assistant after their merger with BigHit Entertainment, and asked me to help. Since I've been unemployed for a year, I jumped at the opportunity. 

The doors open for the fourth floor, and I head towards the office in the back. I say hello to all my fellow coworkers. Most look me over curiously, and say hello back. I'm nervous as I knock on the black office door that has Heather's name on it. Heather opens it, and has a huge smile on her face, when she sees me.

"Welcome to Skye Inc. my new assistant!" She says enthusiastically.

"Why are you being so formal?"

"Shh! People don't know I hired you solely based on our friendship. Come inside, let's talk." She whispers trying to keep her voice low.

She peeks around out the door, and closes it.

"Okay, first of all great job wearing the suit I suggested you wear!"

"Thanks, I just gotta get used to wearing these suits." I say, as I straighten my suit.

"It looks great on you! And you even wore makeup!" She says looking impressed.

"I watched some video tutorials, and figured I should look presentable."

"Perfect! I can't wait for everyone to meet you! They're gonna love you." She says with a sly smile. 

"But remember, we don't know each other. People will do anything just to have an internship here and if they find out you're my friend they'll get suspicious."

"Okay, I got it." I say feeling very lucky to be here.

Heather leads me out of her office, and announces to everyone we will have a staff meeting. She calls someone on her phone, and tells them it's time for the meeting.

We all herd to the conference room, and I notice Jin walking with our group. He moves up to the front, next to Heather. As we migrate into the conference room, I sit close to the front row, and nervously wait. I bite my nails in anticipation of Heather introducing me, I despise public speaking. 

"Welcome everyone! I appreciate everyone attending this meeting. This will be brief and then we can all get back to work."Heather speaks with confidence, as she addresses us. Despite her young age, she's always been good with public speaking.

"We have a couple of announcements to make. As your CEO of Sky Inc. I'm proud to introduce a couple of new members to our team. First up, we have our new intern assistant, Cora Lee! Cora please come up here and introduce yourself!" 

Here we go. 

I get up, and feel everyone's eyes burning into me. My hands feel clammy, and like there's a lump in my throat. I clear my throat, and weakly smile as I face everyone. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Cora Lee! I'm the new intern assistant. I will do my best and I look forward to working with you all!"

"Everyone welcome Cora! Thank you Cora."

I quickly go back to my seat, as people clap for me. I look over at Jin, he's also clapping, and has a smirk on his face. 

Why is he even here for this meeting?

"Now most of you all know who Jin is of BTS, but today I'm here to also announce a new title for Jin. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the new Co-CEO of BigHit entertainment, Kim Seok-Jin!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jin is the new CEO? When did that happen?

Currently, most of the BTS members are on hiatus, four of them are serving their military service. The only ones that haven't joined yet, are the youngest two, Taehyung and Jungkook. Jin already completed his two year service last year. There were rumors going around that he was helping in the business aspect of his label company. Now I see those rumors were true, I can't be believe he actually became the Co-CEO! I feel incredibly proud of his accomplishments, and join the rest of the staff as we all loudly clap and cheer for him. Someone's whistling and laughing boisterously from the back, drawing my attention to them. 

Wait a minute I recognize that laugh! 

My head spins around, and it's Taehyung smiling gleefully, looking so proud of Jin.

I never expected that Taehyung would actually be here. I try to hold off on my fan girl tendencies and act professional, but I can't help but feel giddy inside, being so close to my bias. He looks breathtakingly handsome in person, just like Jin, the cameras really don't do him justice. 

My focus quickly turns back to Jin, as he gives his introduction. He looks so professional and business like, unlike his usual goofy persona. He bows to us respectfully before he speaks, "Hello everyone! I'm honored to have the new position of Co-CEO, I look forward to working with you, and I hope to make this a great experience for everyone." He says, keeping it short and simple. 

"Thank you Jin, and everyone our meeting will conclude here. Let's all get back to work!" Heather says as she sends us back to work.

I excitedly walk back to my new cubicle alongside the herd of people. It's my first real job, and I can't wait to decorate my little area. I start putting up my picture frames of my parents, and of our family dog, Sophie. I miss that cute little chihuahua, even though she's always barking at people, she's like my baby. I need to visit my family soon, it's been way too long since I last visited them.

"Cora, I have some papers I need you to copy. Please take these forms down to the third floor copy room. Copy and staple them, then put them in my box when you're done, please." Heather says to me authoritatively.

I say, "Yes ma'am", as I get up with the stack of forms. It feels awkward pretending I don't know my best friend and treating her like my boss. It's also a weird dynamic, because she's always treated me as an equal. 

My first assignment of making copies can't be that difficult. I go to the third floor copy room, and try to make my first copy. Already the first paper gets jammed, and won't go through to print. 

Oh no! How could I mess this up? It looks so easy when others do it. 

I try pulling it out, but it just won't budge. I don't want to rip the paper, so I try opening the top, but that doesn't help. 

"Here, let me help you with that" says a deep rich voice like honey. Taehyung is standing next to the copy machine, and pushes a blue button. The paper comes out in reverse, and is finally released! 

"Thank you so much!" I say gratefully bowing and avoiding eye contact.

Taehyung chuckles, "I just learned that trick yesterday! I'm glad I could help."

I feel a lump in my throat, and I try to contain the giddiness I feel being this close to my bias. I can't believe I'm standing next to Taehyung from BTS! He's so much taller and slender in person and so kind too! I'm afraid to look him in the eyes, so I look down. 

"Hi I'm Taehyung!" He enthusiastically says, as he offers his hand out for a handshake.

"Hello I'm Cora." I say shyly avoiding his gaze, and shaking his hand back.

"Hey don't be intimidated! We're coworkers now! I'm just like one of you guys!"

Huh? He's not like me. He's in a world famous boy group, that I've been a huge fan of for years. I have posters of these guys on my walls!

"I'm a new intern here too. I saw you introduce yourself at the meeting. Since I have nothing to do until the other members return from their service, I want to learn something new, and work with Jin hyung*. Jin hyung asked Mr. Bang, if he could help out in the business. Who would have thought they'd promote him to Co-CEO?" 

"I was quite surprised myself." I say trying to engage in conversation with Taehyung like a normal person.

"Jin hyung's English has gotten so good too!"

"Your English has improved a lot as well!" I say impressed with his pronunciation.

"You think so! Thanks! I'm practicing everyday! That's another reason why I wanted to come too, so I can communicate better with my international ARMY." He says grinning broadly.

He's such a sweetheart, always thinking of army.

"We should be friends. When are you going to lunch?" He asks me. I feel taken aback and try to respond normally. 

"I'll take my lunch break at 12pm." 

"Okay me too. I'll see you then!" He says as he waves to me with a boxy grin.

He is so cute! Okay, stop it! You're at work, keep your composure. I tell myself, as I try hard not to squeal in excitement.

When I drop off the paperwork in Heather's box, she pulls me aside to sign a Non Disclosure Agreement form, stating I would not talk to anyone outside of work about any business involving BTS, or BigHit entertainment. I signed the form understanding, but at least I could talk to Heather about everything. However, she is my superior and I have to act like I don't know her, or people will accuse her of favoritism. I can only talk to her outside of work, and that's hard enough to do, since she's always so busy.

~~~

It's finally lunchtime, I get up from my office chair giddy with excitement, and head to the third floor. Jin and Taehyung work together on the third floor. Sometimes, both our companies share offices like the conference room, break room, and the copy and print area.

My heart is racing, as I get closer to his cubicle. Taehyung is laughing as he jokes around with Jin. Jin glances over at me with a smirk on his face. 

Are they laughing at me? Did Jin tell Taehyung everything that's happened between us? 

"Hi Cora! Are you ready for lunch?" Taehyung asks me when I approach the two handsome men.

"Yes! Let's go!" 

"What about me?" Jin asks looking dismayed, we were leaving him behind.

I nervously glance at Taehyung, I don't really want Jin coming, it'll make the lunch very awkward. 

Please say no...

"Yeah, you can come hyung! Oh...is that ok with you Cora?" Taehyung asks me pleading, with his puppy dog eyes. 

"Uh... of course he can come." I say reluctantly. 

"You don't seem to want me to come." Jin says, looking at me with a pout. 

"Why wouldn't I want you to come! Let's go!"

"What should we eat? Cora, you like Korean food right?" Taehyung asks me cheerfully.

"I love Korean food! But aren't you guys sick of eating something you always eat?"

"We mostly eat Korean food, otherwise American food usually hurts our stomach." 

"I see, well Korean food it is!"

They're always eating Korean food even when they visit other countries on tour. We head to the parking lot, to get to Jin's SUV. I open the back door, and as I'm about to climb in, Jin opens the front passenger door for me. He has an inviting smile on his face, gesturing for me to get in the front. I meekly get in, and get a whiff of his intoxicating cologne again, he smells amazing! 

His car has black leather seats, with that new car smell and is impeccably clean. Taehyung gets in the back, and sits happily in anticipation to get food.

Oh right, I need to put my seatbelt on, I reach for my seatbelt, when Jin reaches over me, and grabs it from my hand. I quickly drop the belt, and he guides the seatbelt to lock it. He's in such close proximity to me, I freeze and forget how to breathe. I feel his gaze on me, as I try to sink lower into the seat. I avoid his eyes by looking down. He sure is taking his time, the moment seems to last forever. I hear the click of the seatbelt, and I can breathe again as he moves back. 

He laughs loudly, and says, "what are you doing? I'm just making sure you're buckled in. Safety first!" He says smirking.

"I could have done it myself." I say shyly.

"You're too easy to mess with. Don't worry, you're not my type." He says smugly.

"Hey hyung, don't be mean to her, she's a fan." Taehyung chips in, looking concerned for me.

I guess he figured I was a fan, even when I tried to hide it.

"You're a fan?" Jin asks, looking at me inquisitively.

"I am, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone that. Heather makes sure no fans are hired. She only lets me work here, because she knows I won't leak any information to the public. She trusts me and also, please don't tell anyone that she's my friend. She doesn't want my coworkers knowing."

"Of course, we'll keep this between us." Jin says.

Once we arrive at the restaurant, Taehyung gets out this time, and opens the door for me. Jin's behind him looking like he was waiting to open the door for me.

Why are they acting this way?

It's like they're competing, to see who's more of a gentleman. It's actually kind of cute though. 

The restaurant is an authentic Korean restaurant with the staff all Korean. Ajummas greet us warmly, and immediately speak in Korean to us. Jin and Taehyung must come here often, by the way they talk familiarly with them. They brightly smile, and lead us to our table. We order our food and it comes out quickly. I ordered Korean BBQ with rice and kimchi. Taehyung ordered Japchae with steak. Jin ordered Naengmyeon, he also ordered chicken fried rice with kimchi on the side. 

"Wow, you're gonna eat all that yourself?" I ask in astonishment.

"You never watched my mukbangs? I love eating, and I'm starving!" Jin says as he begins devouring, the tasty noodles. 

I quietly eat my food, it's so delicious! It reminds me of my Halmeone's cooking. Taehyung eats cheerfully, as he shoves food down his throat. They both act like they haven't eaten in days, and I quietly chuckle at both of them.

"Sorry we are just so happy to eat good Korean food!" Taehyung exclaims with his mouth full. 

"I see that, it is really good!" I say as I stick a spoonful of rice in my mouth. 

"Cora who's your bias in BTS?" Taehyung asks me suddenly.

I'm hesitant, but reply, "Actually, you are." I feel my face turning red.

"Ooh Cora has good taste! Right hyung?" Taehyung says happy with my answer.

Jin looks a bit disappointed, he doesn't say anything, but nods his head. 

Does he seem jealous ? Nah, why would he be. He's got millions of adoring fans, what does it matter what I think of him. 

We finish up, and go back to the car. Jin speed walks ahead of me, and opens the car door again. 

"You know, you don't have to be a gentleman to me." I say, while getting in the passenger seat. 

"I treat all women this way." Jin says, as he closes the door for me.

This time I quickly put my seatbelt on, to avoid another awkward moment with Jin.


	7. Dinner Party!

"I'm so full!" Jin says cheerfully, as he drives us back to work. 

"Me too hyung! Thanks for paying for us!" Taehyung chimes in.

"It was very good, and thank you." I add, I was surprised Jin had paid for all of our meals, but was appreciative.

"Cora, who's your favorite BTS member now?" Jin asks me smirking.

Does he want me to say it's him now, after he treated us for lunch?

"It's still me right, Cora?" Taehyung asks, smiling brightly.

"Yes it's still you, Taehyung." I say looking at Jin.

Jin looks slightly disappointed.

"Okay but, who's your second favorite?" Jin asks, looking hopeful.

Again I hesitate, and now they both look at me curiously.

"Honestly it's Junkgook." I finally answer.

Jin again looks dissatisfied while Taehyung just chuckles.

"But honestly, I love every member!" I say hoping Jin feels a little better. He's such an underrated member. 

"Here we are." Jin says as he pulls up to the parking lot.

"Thanks again for the wonderful lunch," I say as I jolt out of the car, and speed walk to the building.

I've had enough of these two fighting over who's going to be the gentleman, I don't have time for their silliness. 

"See you later Cora!" Taehyung says, as he waves. I wave back at them, and see Jin intently watching me walk away. 

Finally that's over, I sigh, and head to my cubicle to finish my paperwork .

~~~

I look at my watch and it's finally 5:00 pm! I get up, and collect my things to leave, but before I can leave, Heather comes over to my desk.

"Cora, please come into my office," She says authoritatively.

I obediently follow Heather to her office, she closes the door, and peaks out of her office window. 

"Good, everyone is leaving." She says, as she sits down on her leather couch. 

Her office is huge! She has a black couch, beautiful plants, bookcases filled with a variety of books, and even a closet. 

"How was your first day?" She asks me grinning.

"It was great!" I reply enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear! So, I saw you leaving with Jin and Taehyung for lunch. How was that?" Heather asks with an even bigger grin on her face.

"It was fun, but a bit awkward. We got to eat some delicious Korean food!" 

How'd I get so lucky?

"Just be careful, some other people noticed you with them. You don't want the office to be gossiping. Remember workplace romances, while not prohibited, are looked down upon. We are a professional company that has high standards." Heather says sternly.

"Yes, I know Heather. I can't even tell our coworkers we're friends." 

"Cora, once you move up we can reveal our friendship."

"You want to promote me?" I ask eagerly.

"Well one day, of course!" She says winking. 

"So what are you doing after work today?" Heather asks me.

"Nothing...why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm having a get together with the executives and company friends, to congratulate Jin on his promotion. Wanna come?" 

"Heather, you know I never go to parties! I only went to your birthday parties!"

"Please Cora! All the higher ups know about you, so we won't have to hide our friendship. I had to get their approval to hire you. I told them that despite your lack of experience, you would be an asset to our company, and you can keep a secret."

"I don't know Heather. I'm kinda awkward with Jin, and he seems to enjoy seeing me that way. Every time I'm around him he keeps teasing me."

"Of course he does, he likes you too!" She says teasingly.

"No, he doesn't! He even said I'm not his type!" I say angrily, remembering what he said to me in his car.

"I don't know about that, I just have a feeling. Please, Cora, come! It'll be so boring without you!"

I almost want to agree, she's done so much for me. Helping me out in high school against bullies, and getting me this job. I owe her so much!

"If you come, you'll meet the right people, and could get a promotion even faster."

I think it over. I've been unemployed for so long, and my parents are supporting me. I barely make above minimum wage as an intern here. I have student loans piling up, and I could greatly use the promotion. I can't rely on my parents anymore, I feel guilty letting them pay my rent. I promised them, if I didn't find a well paying job by the end of the year, I'd move back in with them until I found work. 

"Okay, I'll go." I say begrudgingly.

"Yes!" Heather says elated.

"Come by 7 pm, it's gonna be at the Ritz hotel banquet hall. Tell them you're with Heather Skye."

"Ok I'll see you then."

"Do you have a dress?"

"What? Yeah... I think I have something." I think I could probably wear my high school prom dance... that’s the only fancy dress I own.

"You know what, I have a dress in my closet."

She pulls out a beautiful black sequins gown from her closet. It even had sequin matching heels. 

"I can't wear that! And why do you have a dress in your closet at work?" I ask astonished. 

"You never know!" She says, as if this is a totally normal thing for her. 

"Your makeup looks fine like this, just add some smokey eye shadow and redder lipstick. I'll send you a YouTube video to learn. And your hair, just wear it the way I did it at my birthday party." 

"But I don't have makeup, or know how to do my hair!"

"Here, borrow mine." She says as she hands me her makeup bag she uses for clients with luxurious makeup brands. 

"Just wear your hair down with a nice hair clip. It'll look good since I permed it."

"You're too kind Heather, thank you!"  
I say gratefully, feeling like Heather is my fairy Godmother. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"No problem, what are friends for?”

~~~

Not too shabby, but not as good as when Heather did my makeup. My smokey eyes, and matte red lips, look great. I pin my hair with a decorative black hair clip. Content with my look, I head out the door, to the hotel. 

Sitting in the car, I apprehensively think to myself , I'll just stay to meet everyone, then leave, there's no need to stay too long, but I had a feeling things would go otherwise.

I arrive at the swanky hotel, and find the ballroom for the party. 

The room is elegantly decorated with white satin tablecloths, and blue napkins folded like fans. There are bouquets of beautiful blue flowers in the center of every table, with several types of cutlery, and glasses set on them. The corners of the room are lit up with blue hues, and the gigantic crystal chandelier in the middle, brings a dim light to the rest of the room. In the center of the room, is a large ice sculpture of the BTS logo with the groups name under it.

"Hey Cora!" Taehyung says walking up to me in a Gucci tuxedo. He looks so dashing, all dressed up with his hair professionally styled.

"Hi Taehyung!" I say happy to see a familiar face.

"Whoa! You look gorgeous!" He says looking me over.

"Oh, thank you! You look handsome yourself." 

"Thank you! I didn't know you were coming! I'm so happy I get to sit with a friend." He says cheerfully.

I gaze around the enormous ballroom, and spot Heather talking to someone who looks important. She smiles when she sees me and points to the table, she wants me to sit at. At least I can talk to Taehyung, while I wait for Heather to join me. Taehyung plops down next to me, looking bored.

"Where's Jin?" I ask him.

"He's talking to someone about business stuff. It was boring, so I left to wander around."

I chuckle, he's still such a kid.

People are staring and whispering in our direction, but when I look back at them they avoid eye contact. 

Do they think I'm his date? I probably shouldn't have sat with Taehyung, but I couldn't have turned him down when he asked to join me. 

A waiter walks by us offering hor d'oeuvres, and we both eagerly grab a few. Taehyung looks like a cute chipmunk, as he devours a handful. As we munch on the hor d'oeuvres, we hear the announcer begin to speak. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the founder, and Co-CEO of BigHit entertainment, Mr. Bang Shi-Hyuk." Everyone applauds enthusiastically. Mr. Bang, AKA "Hitman"bang, walks up to the podium beaming. He traveled all the way from Korea for this event.

"Annyeonghaseyo!", Mr. Bang says hello in Korean. 

"When we first found Kim Seokjin, he was a college student, studying to be an actor. Now he's 1/7 of one of the world's most popular boy bands. He didn't know how to sing or dance. He learned fast and diligently, and has become a pivotal member through his hard work. Now he has earned his new position, by working even harder in the business aspect of our company. When I wanted to merge with an American company to expand in America, I needed someone to help with this process. He stepped up, and offered to come, to make everything a smooth transition. Hardworking , intelligent , funny and of course handsome, I present to you the new Co-CEO Kim Seok-Jin!"

A deafening roar of applause fills the entire ballroom. 

"That's my hyung!" shouts Taehyung next to me cheering proudly.

Jin confidently struts up to the podium, wearing a luxury tuxedo. He looks professional and dapper in his tux.

He bows to Mr. Bang and they hug affectionately.

"Thank you Mr. Bang, I am very fortunate to have been discovered by Bighit Entertainment. I promise to do my best as the new Co-CEO of Bighit Entertainment. I have worked hard to get here, and I plan to work just as hard now more than ever. I have big plans for our American expansion. I also want to thank Ms. Skye, for merging with our company, and supporting us. She has been very accommodating, and even gave us a floor in her building, to set up our company. We look forward to working together, and making BigHit Entertainment even greater! I have many ideas I want to share, and execute soon. I'm humbly grateful for this opportunity. Thank you." He bows to us and flashes his killer smile.

Jin receives a standing ovation as he steps down and walks towards our table, taking a seat next to Taehyung. Jin looks over at me smiling and when our eyes meet, he holds my gaze for a moment. I sheepishly smile back, and look away unable to keep eye contact.

"Hey Cora! I didn't expect to see you here!" Jin says.

"Hello Jin, yes Heather invited me." I say feeling awkward. 

Why am I always so awkward!

Taehyung stands up, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I have a surprise for you all." As he leaves, Heather goes up to the podium, and makes an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming! We have an open bar to celebrate, and a live jazz band, with a guest saxophone player. Give a round of applause for Taehyung!"

Everyone looks shocked to see the spotlight on Taehyung, who is now on stage, holding a brass saxophone about to play. We all clap for him in anticipation for his playing. He plays his saxophone solo passionately, a familiar smooth tune. 

Jin looks moved by Taehyung's playing, as tears form in his eyes. I could tell Taehyung had been practicing very hard for this, he was playing like a professional. After the song ends, everyone applauds and Taehyung bows. He quickly hands his saxophone to his manager and joins us at the table. Jin grabs him giving him a bear hug, making me laugh at their cute brother affection.

The live band starts playing jazz music and Heather finally joins us, sitting next to me.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Heather pulls me in for a hug. “You'll have fun I know it." 

Our waiter shows up, I ask for the Salmon and a red wine to go with it. I need a little liquid courage to get through this night. 

"Hyung, let's have a toast to your promotion!" Taehyung says encouraging everyone at our table to lift our drinks.

"Congratulations to SeokJin!" We all clink our glasses and take a drink.

After we're all full from eating the delicious dinner, people get up to dance to the live music. 

Taehyung goes back up to play some more songs with the band, as he really enjoyed playing the saxophone. The first song he plays is a slow sensual song, that encourages couples to dance. I watch the couples dance in envy and wish I could dance with someone. 

"Would you like to dance Cora?" Jin asks. He seems to have noticed the envious look on my face. I'm taken aback at first, wondering if he really means it. He grins at me with his hand held out to take mine, and I instantly feel butterflies in my belly.

Normally, I'd say no, but tonight I feel more confident from my liquid courage.

What the hell? How can I say no to that gorgeous face.

I take his hand, and follow him to the dance floor, but then reality sets in and I start panicking as he pulls me closer. Once his hands touch my waist I'm mesmerized by his brown eyes. My rigid body now feels loose from drinking, and I let him lead me, as we dance around the ballroom. Thank goodness my mom made me take dance lessons as a kid, or I'd be making a fool out of myself right now. 

"Don't step on my foot Cora." Jin warns me.  
"I won't!" I say annoyed he thinks I'm that bad of a dancer.  
"Congratulations, by the way." I say out of obligation.  
"Thanks! I'm your boss now, you know."  
"No, Heather is my boss."  
"Yes, but so am I. So I can tell you what to do."  
Laughing, I say, "and what do you want me to do?"  
"Hm... there's a few things I have in mind."

Wait, is he flirting with me right now? 

The song ends and I feel flushed, I rush back to the table to catch my breath.


	8. Drunk

Taehyung had been watching us, while playing the saxophone. When the song ended, he went over to Jin, who had stayed on the dance floor, chuckling at my reaction.

I sit down at the table, trying to control my heartbeat, when Heather finds me with a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong Cora?"

"I just need a minute." I say taking a deep breath.

"You two looked amazing out there dancing. I forgot you took dancing classes, when you were a kid. It seems to have paid off." She says approvingly.

"I'm rusty, but it was easy with Jin leading."

"I saw how you two were looking at each other!"

"What are you talking about?" I say laughing.

"Yeah, like it's not obvious you two like each other."

"Stop it!" I say, trying to make her hush. 

I don't want people to even assume something like that.

"Okay okay, well anyways, I'd like you to meet Mr. Park our COO, and Mr. Kim he's our CFO", Heather introduces me to all the Executives in the company. I feel more confident with the wine in my system, and speak with them briefly. They seem to approve of me, and comment on how well I danced. After meeting every member of the executive board, I finally sit down at our table again. 

Jin and Taehyung are chatting and laughing in a corner, Mr. Bang comes up and joins them in their conversation.

"Cora have you met Mr. Bang?" Heather asks me as she pulls me towards them.

I feel nervous as I approach him. He did create this exceptional boy group, that has taken over the world with their music and message. There would be no BTS without this man. 

I nervously bow, "Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Coraimnida. Cheoeum boepgesseumnida. (Hello. I'm Cora. Nice to meet you.) I'm a new intern with Skye incorporated."

"You speak Korean?" Mr. Bang asks me smiling.

"A little bit." 

"That's great! I am pleased to meet you too." 

There's a moment of awkward silence, unsure of what else to say, I bow and say, “I'll leave you all to finish your conversation,". Mr.Bang bows back and returns to talking to Jin and Taehyung. After talking to them for a bit longer, Mr. Bang leaves them, and goes to talk to the other people at the party.

"Heather, I think I'll get going." I say, feeling ready to leave this place. 

"Why? It's so early!" Heather exclaims.

"I have things to do...” 

"Like what? I know you don't have anything else planned." She says, knowing I'm lying. 

"Have another drink." She pours me another glass from the bottle of wine on our table. She knows I'm a lightweight, what is she doing? 

I know my limit, and it's about two drinks. Anything past that, and I'm a very flirty drunken fool. I'm a bit worried about drinking at a work party, but I notice a lot of people have had several drinks already. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, drinking and dancing to the live band.

One more drink should be fine.

After I drink the glass Heather poured me, I begin feeling the effects immediately. My legs feel wobbly, and I feel a bit dizzy. 

I clumsily walk up to Jin, while he's still talking to Taehyung in the corner. I suddenly feel the urge to talk to Jin. I need to tell him how I feel! 

"You know your very handsome, Mr.Worldwide handsome!" I say, hiccuping and giggling. I've always loved his cute nickname. 

They both pause and look at me surprised at what I said.

"Are you okay Cora?" Taehyung asks me looking at me concerned, as he tilts his head.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't help it anymore, you guys are just so handsome! Both of you!" 

"Are we now?" Jin says grinning.

"Yes! I've had crushes on you guys since I was a teenager! I dreamed of marrying you!" I say as my face flushes red.

"Oh really?" Jin says smirking.

"Hyung, she's drunk we shouldn't encourage her." Taehyung says to Jin.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just confessing my feelings for you guys!" I say, feeling free to say what I want with that liquid courage. 

"But now that I met you, I'm going crazy! Taehyung you were my bias and always used to make my heart flutter, but now Jin, you're the one making my heart flutter! Why must you torment me so!" 

"Oh wow, I make your heart flutter?" Jin says looking pleased.

"Yes! I wish I could make it stop, but I..."

"Heather, your friend is speaking nonsense, please take care of her." Taehyung interrupts me, calling Heather over to us. She had been nearby watching us, enjoying the spectacle I was making of myself. 

"Oh my, I didn't know she had that much to drink! Oh, but I have to talk to Mr.Park about a business deal he's been wanting to talk to me about..."Heather says unconvincingly.

"It's gonna be at least an hour, before I can take her home." She says, glancing at Jin.

"I'll take her home, where is her car?" Jin says suddenly. 

Taehyung looks surprised, and opens his mouth to say something.

"Are you sure hyung? I can take her." Taehyung offers.

"It's okay, I already know where she lives. I'll get a taxi home." Jin says to Taehyung.

"What are you guys saying over there?" I say slurring my words. 

I'm stumbling and almost fall. Damn these heels! I try to get my footing, these heels are hard enough to walk in while sober. I feel my ankles shaking again. 

Oh no! 

I feel myself falling backwards, luckily Jin instantly catches me before I fall. I feel his strong arms holding me by the waist and shoulders. He smells divine as he holds me close, looking into my eyes. I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach and an urge to stay with him like this. 

"Let's go Cora, I'll drive you home."

"Oh I'm fine Jin, I'll get a taxi home."

"I insist." Jin says, as he grabs my wrist, and pulls me away.

"Bye heather! Bye Taehyung!" I say sloppily, as Jin drags me away. Taehyung looks concerned as he watches us leave. Heather is grinning, and quickly gives me a thumbs up. I'm starting to suspect she planned this would happen. People are watching us leave and whispering, but I don't care right now! I'm just excited Jin is holding my hand! 

Jin calls the valet to bring the car. I feel sleepy, and sit down on a bench. Jin just stands next to me quietly. The valet brings the car promptly, and Jin helps me into the car, then we drive off.

I'll just take a short little nap while he drives. I rest my eyes for just a moment.

I wake up to Jin shaking me. 

"Hey we're here." 

"Huh? What? We're here already! Wow! Okay thanks for the ride!" I drunkenly say.

"Let me help you inside at least," he offers.

"I'll be ok..." I stumble out the car, and walk up the steps. That nap didn't help at all! 

Okay Cora just walk, okay I'm doing great! 

I feel like a newborn deer as I wobble to my door to open it.

"Cora, that's not your apartment!" Jin shouts, as he sees me struggling to open the wrong door.

"Oh right, yes it's the one next to it." I say realizing my mistake.

"Here let me help you." Jin walks over, and impatiently puts my house key in to let me in.

I turn around, and he's standing there looking absolutely breathtakingly handsome. I feel myself wanting to hold him. He looks me in the eyes, and I feel my cheeks growing hot. I feel those butterflies in my stomach again. 

"Good night Cora, get some rest!" He says as he steps away.

"Wait!" I say, before he closes my door.

Okay here goes nothing! 

I go in to wrap my arms around him for a hug. Right before I can, he takes my hands, and gently pushes them away. 

Feelings hurt I say, "What the hell?"

"Look Cora. I think you're a nice girl. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm just helping you out. Go inside."

I slam the door feeling like I'll die of embarrassment. 

Why did I do that! 

~~~

My alarm goes off, waking me up to a splitting headache and an extremely dry throat. Getting up groggily, I drink down a glass of water, quenching my thirst. 

Ugh, I hate hangovers.

I grab some painkillers and gulp them down with more water, hoping they get rid of the throbbing pain in my head. I take a refreshing shower, that eases my body's aches, and sleepily get dressed.

Why did I have to drink last night? 

That's when it hits me! I tried to hug Jin last night and I confessed to him and Taehyung my feelings! 

Oh God, kill me now! 

I moan and cover my face in embarrassment. What am I going to do? I have work in an hour! 

I hear my phone beep with notifications, and see that Heather had texted me several messages.

******

BFF: Hey! How did it go last night? Did anything happen with Jin?!!

BFF: Hello!! 

BFF: Call me ASAP! 

I text her back, 

ME: Sorry I just woke up. Nothing happened, but me humiliating myself 🙁 

BFF: What? Why?!

ME: I tried to hug Jin and he pushed me away. He said he didn't want me to get the wrong idea.

BFF: Aw he's a gentleman! That's kinda funny though lol 😀 

ME: Shut up I'll see you at work! :|

******

I put makeup on again, this time to hide my haggard appearance from drinking too much. I'm getting better at this! I look human once again and surprisingly, my hair still looks great! 

I'll have to keep up with this look, I think to myself looking in the mirror.

I head to work, and as I enter the building, I look out for Taehyung and Jin. If I see them, I'll surely die of embarrassment. I sneakily walk by, rushing into the open elevator.   
Good, no one in sight. 

I go up to the fourth floor, and dash to my cubicle. Heather's already in her office, I'll talk to her later when people aren't around. I set up my paperwork, and get started on typing. 

~~~~

Someone lightly taps on my shoulder, I look over, and Taehyung is standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Oh God! I mean, Hi Taehyung!" I say bewildered, caught off guard by Taehyung's presence. 

"Hello Cora! How are you feeling today?" He asks smiling brightly.

"I'm not so great!" I admit, still feeling a bit hungover.

"I see... well, I heard you got home safely." 

"Yes I did." I say, hoping he doesn't inquire more about last night.

"Well, we should go out again, you're fun when you had a few drinks!" He says chuckling.

I laugh back and shake my head. 

"I don't know about that."

"Okay, but we don't have to drink! We could just go out to eat, I actually don't like to drink."

Wait is Taehyung asking me out right now? 

"Oh sure that'd be nice..."

"I'll text you about it then. What's your number?" 

This can't be real! 

Well you do give numbers to friends... I guess he's just asking to go out as friends. After all, he doesn't know a lot of people here besides Jin. 

"I'll text you later Cora! See ya!" 

"See ya later Taehyung!"

I try to get more work done, and just like that, it's lunch time. I head to the cafeteria, deciding not to leave the building, and just eat lunch at work today. I doubt Jin and Taehyung would eat lunch here, so I can avoid them. 

Sitting alone, I start eating my sandwich. I hear footsteps behind me and then someone takes a seat next to me.

Really? All these open tables and they choose to sit next to me! 

Ugh, I'm not in the mood to socialize right now! 

I look up annoyed and see Jin standing there! 

"Hey there Cora," he says grinning mischievously.

My face turns red, and I can barely swallow the bite I just took out of my sandwich. 

"Hi Jin", I say looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Cora you're quite fun drunk!" He says repeating what Taehyung had said.

"I'm so sorry Jin! I'm not normally like that! I just get way too flirty when I drink, I avoid drinking more than two drinks because of that. Heather has had to save me a few times when I drink too much." 

"I can see that... I got to be the one to save you again! Yet here you are, not thanking me after slamming the door in my face twice!" Jin says pouting.

"Oh right, yes thank you, and I'm sorry!" I feel so awkward, as he glances at me grinning. He looks like he's enjoying watching me squirm.

"You claim to like me, but you don't act like it."

"I do like you!" I admit.

"Well you sure have a bad way of showing it!" 

"I know, I'm sorry! I get so nervous, and end up saying and doing stupid things." I say wishing I wasn't like this.

"That makes sense, I bet you never even had a boyfriend." Jin says mockingly. 

"Nope." I say agreeing to this sad reality.

"Well, surprisingly Taehyung just told me that he likes you too!"

"What? Taehyung likes me? Oh you mean as a friend? Yeah we became friends." I say not believing that someone as handsome and famous as Taehyung would be interested in me.

"No, he really does likes you. He was kinda mad I took you home last night. I wondered why he'd be mad, so I got it out of him. For some reason, he thinks you're beautiful and this cute little shy girl act you have is attractive to him."

"You're lying!" I say blushing.

"No, I'm being honest! I was shocked, but you're definitely his type, see he doesn't have that great of taste in women. So what do you think of him? I know you admitted you thought we were both so handsome, and made your heart race..."

"Shut up!" I screech embarrassed, he's bringing that up.

People start staring at us and whispering. Damn it, I need to get away now. I stand up to leave.

"Wait! You didn't answer me, what do you think of him?" Jin says as I try to get away.

I race out of the cafeteria, and hide in the ladies bathroom. I close the stall, and sit in there contemplating what to do. 

I've really screwed up! Why is Jin doing this to me. 

"Did you hear that girl screaming!" A woman's voice says, outside of the bathroom stall.

"Yeah, she told Jin to shut up!"

"What a psycho! They just hired her and she's acting like that to Jin!"

"I know! Who does she think she is, talking to the Co-CEO like that?"

"She's not even pretty!"

"Right! I'm prettier than her!"

"You are! She needs to back off. Jin is mine!"

"HA! You wish, he's mine!"

I hear the two women washing their hands, and leave the bathroom.

So that's what they think of me. Even as an adult I'm still getting laughed at and gossiped about. 

What did I expect to happen? Taehyung and Jin are wanted by millions of women. Who am I to talk to them? I need to end things before it get worse.


	9. Noona

After hearing what those girls said about me, I decided to put everything into my work, and only focus on that. 

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. Heather has been waiting for me to come see her, but we have both been so busy. I text her that I'll head home and see her later. 

She sends me a sad face emoji.

I get in the elevator, and go down to the ground floor. Everyone is busy trying to leave. I don't feel like talking to anyone and go straight to my car, but I find Jin standing there waiting for me!

Why is he here!

I try to ignore him and get into the car. He's outside of my window, tapping on it. I roll down the window. 

"Yes?" I ask avoiding eye contact.

"I know you saw me." He says impatiently.

"Ok and?"

"Wow, why are you being like this?"

"What do you want?"

It's better if I push him away, people don't need to see us together. I refuse to get bullied again or have rumors be spread about me.

"You know what I want! You never answered me! Do you like Taehyung?" He asks sounding annoyed.

I pause to think, to be honest, I'm not sure how I feel. Now that I actually know Taehyung in person, he seems like a sweet guy, but I feel no chemistry with him. He's more like a friend's cute little brother, that I want to protect. 

"Don't worry about my feelings!" I say as I put the car in reverse. Jin looks shocked with his mouth agape, as he watches me drive off in disbelief.

When I get home I throw myself on the bed.

What a crazy few days it's been! 

My phone beeps with a message from Taehyung.

******  
Tae: Hi Cora! 😄 Can we have dinner tonight?

What do I do? Maybe Jin's lying just to mess with me again and Taehyung just wants to hang out as friends. 

Me: Hi Taehyung, yes let's have dinner!

Tae: How about some burgers?

Me: Ok sure.

Tae: I'll be by at 6 pm?

Me: Ok I'll be ready.

*******

He's even picking me up? Oh dear, I think this is a date! What have I gotten myself into! I can't go back and say no now! Ok let me just get ready and then I'll think of what to do. 

I pick out some skinny jeans, and a stylish oversized shirt, Heather bought me for my birthday last year. I do a little make up, and wear my hair down. I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. Casual should be fine, so I grab my converse shoes, and wait for Taehyung.

My doorbell rings and I see Taehyung standing outside the door, through my window. He's also wearing an oversized shirt with jeans and sneakers.

We match like a couple! I'm not sure how I feel about that...

I open the door and quickly step out.

"Hi Taehyung! Thanks for picking me up, but I could have met you there!"

"It's ok I wanted to." He says as he leads me to his brand new black BMW. Opening the door for me, he helps me in, then jumps in the car happily and drives us to the restaurant. 

"You look cute today," he says to me while driving.

"Thanks you too." I say blushing.

Should I ask if this is a date? No, that would be too awkward. I'll ask him later, when the timing is better.

"Where are we going to eat?" I ask.

"I was told there's a really good burger place nearby! Let's eat there!"

"Ok sounds good."

He pulls up to a casual burger restaurant. He quickly gets out and opens the door for me.

"Thank you" I say getting out and taking his hand as he helps me out of his car.

The hostess looks like a girl in her teens, who perks up when she sees us approaching. A look of recognition comes over her face, and she looks like she's holding in a scream. I didn't realize so many fans lived out here. 

"Uh... hello! Ttt-two for dinner?" She stutters looking starstruck. 

"Yes, but somewhere private please." Taehyung says smiling.

She takes us to a quiet area of the restaurant in a corner, and hands us our menus, beaming at Taehyung.

I smile at her when she hands me my menu, but she just shoots me a dirty look. I wasn't expecting that, she seems to loathe me just for being with Taehyung.

Our male server quickly comes by and takes our order. He doesn't seem fazed with Taehyung, he must not know who he is. 

"You must get that a lot." I say.

"What?" Taehyung asks puzzled.

"People recognizing you." I say looking over at the hostess.

"Oh yeah, mostly young girls though."

"It must be easier for you here, in Korea everyone knows who you are."

"Yes I feel at ease here! I don't have to have my manager, and bodyguard everywhere I go. Although, if I go out to crowded places, they come along, just in case. I snuck off alone tonight." He says grinning mischievously.

I feel sorry for him and the other BTS members. They've had to live like this, hiding from their fans and the public, unable to do normal things, like going out to eat. He looks so happy today, and I'm glad I could see this side of him. 

Our food comes out at lightning speed, and looks and smells so appetizing. I notice in the corner of my eye, the hostess and some of the other female coworkers, are watching us and giggling. One comes up, and asks for an autograph and picture. Taehyung is so kind with them, and gives them the autographs, and takes several pictures with them. Afterwards, the restaurant manager shows up, and asks us if everything is fine with our burgers. He looks nervous as he speaks to us.

With our mouths full, we nod our heads, and the manager looks relieved.

"Cora, I wanted to talk to you about something." Taehyung says looking serious. 

Oh no! I already know what he's going to say.

"How do you feel about me?" He asks.

"I like you." I say trying to sound neutral.

"I like you too...How do you feel about Jin?"

"I like him too."

"When I say like, I mean as how a man likes a woman. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. Well ... to be honest, I don't like you in that way. I feel like you're a little brother, but I still think you're amazing and very handsome." 

The smile on his face slowly fades.

I feel bad, but I don't have feelings for him that way. Also I really don't want to date a celebrity, I don't like having the spotlight on me. 

"I understand." he says dismayed.

"But, what about Jin?" He asks.

"I don't know...I'd rather not talk about him." I say trying to change the subject. 

"Ok... we can still be friends right?" He asks me.

"Of course!" 

"How old are you?" He asks me.

"I'm older than you, let's leave it at that." I reply, not wanting to reveal my age.

"Can I call you noona*?"

"Yes!" I say excitedly. 

"Noona, I'll take you home now." Taehyung says, after we finish eating our delicious burgers.

"Alright, let's go." I say getting up from the table.

We leave the restaurant, waving bye to the staff. A small crowd of young girls and a few guys had gathered outside the restaurant, awaiting Taehyung for autographs and pictures. Taehyung graciously obliges them and doesn't leave until everyone gets a chance to see him. I admire how kind he is to all his fans, as I silently watch on the side.

As the crowd disperses, we finally drive off to my apartment.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Taehyung asks me.

"Of course! I love burgers!" I say satisfied, patting my full belly.

"Great! I'm glad I got to go out with you. I had a fun time!" he says glancing over at me, while he drives.

"Me too!" I reply.

"I know you just want to be friends and I will respect that, but if you ever change your mind, I'll be here waiting for you." He says with a serious expression.

While sitting there trying to think of what to say next, Taehyung reaches over and places his hand over mine. His slender hand is so soft and warm. He looks me in the eyes ,and I can see the hurt in his eyes. I feel so awful, I just want to hug him, but I know that will give him the wrong idea.

I gently move my hand away, and say, "Thank you Taehyung, I'll keep that in mind."

He smiles at me, looking like he feels better already, I just hope I didn't give him false hope.

After finally arriving at my apartment, Taehyung quietly walks with me to my door. 

"Thanks again for everything! I had a blast with you tonight!" I say turning to Taehyung.

"It was my pleasure!" 

"Have a good night." I say stepping inside my apartment.

"You too! Sweet dreams!" He says to me, before I close the door.

~~~

I leave bright and early to go to work, hoping not to run into anyone. I'm one of the first people to arrive and I settle down in my cubicle to work.

Heather briskly walks in shortly after me and asks me to follow her to her office. I quickly follow behind her to her office and sit down on her cushiony black couch, eager to know why she wanted to see me. After closing the door, Heather sits down next to me, looking excited. 

"Cora, as of today I won't be needing your assistance anymore." Heather says still grinning.

"Huh? Are you firing me?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no!" She says laughing.

"Then why won't you be needing me?" I ask, still confused.

"Jin called me early this morning, and asked me if I could send you over to help him with some office paperwork."

"He wants me to go help him? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Apparently they're short staffed at his company and he specifically asked for you, so I told him of course you can come and help!" 

"Why'd you do that? I don't want to go over there! Heather do you not realize how awkward this will be for me?" I say whining.

"Cora, this is work and you need to make a good impression! If you go over there and do well, I guarantee you'll be promoted even faster!"

As I think it over, she does have a point and I do really need this promotion! 

"I'll go..." I say begrudgingly.

"Great! I'll let him know you're coming over. Go ahead and take your things with you." 

"Wait a minute... how long am I going to be over there?"

"As long as they need you, then he'll let you come back."

"That's reassuring." I say sarcastically.

"Oh come on Cora! This is a great opportunity." Heather says sounding frustrated with me.

"I know Heather, I'll get my stuff and go." I say feeling defeated.

"Atta girl! You got this!" she says holding her thumbs up.

I gather my things and take the elevator down to the third floor. I bite my lip nervously as the elevator descends and opens on the third floor.

I see Taehyung when I step out of the elevator, and awkwardly smile and wave at him. His expression brightens when he sees me, and he excitedly waves back. 

"Noona! Why are you here?" 

"Jin summoned me to come help." I say sounding annoyed.

"He did? Why!" Taehyung asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Heather told me that apparently you guys are really busy and need the extra staff."

"I guess that's true, I'm not very good at this office work." He says chuckling.

He looks like a mischievous kid who needs to go outside to play, not be cooped up in this dreary office. 

"Well aren't you glad I'm here to help!"I say grinning back at him.

"Of course! Noona I'll train you myself!" He says enthusiastically.

"Ok Taehyung, I'll just go check in with Jin first." I say heading to Jin's office.

This floor is almost identical to Heather's floor, and Jin's office is in the back as well. I head to the back and knock on his door. An attractive, stylish woman opens the door, looking me up and down with a judgmental look. She has wavy long dark hair, and looks similar to Anne Hathaway. Her suit looks well fitted for her figure, and looks a bit too revealing for work attire.

"You must be Cora", she says in a snotty tone, looking at me like I'm a cockroach.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jin." I say softly, feeling intimidated by her. 

"Ah, yes he's expecting you." She says as she walks away with her nose up in the air. 

Who is she? I never seen her before.


	10. New Boss

"Cora, you're here! Come in!" Jin says from behind his desk.

His office is lavishly decorated with beautiful artwork and exotic plants, his desk looks very organized and tidy. I look around the office room admiring his decor, when I begin to feel his eyes on me. He's intently watching at me, as if he's studying me. He gets up wearing and takes a few steps closer to me. His delicious cologne fills my nostrils again and I have to stop myself from inhaling in too deeply. I want to speak, but I am having a hard time getting the words out. I feel paralyzed as he steps closer, inch by inch. 

"Finally, I have you alone." Jin says intensely, looking deeply into my eyes. I feel the need to back up with him standing so close. He leans in so close, his warm breath on my skin, making the tiny hairs on my skin stand up.

Should I close my eyes... no he wouldn't do that at work!

"Uh... Yes I'm here." I squeak. 

What the hell is wrong with me. He's my boss, I need to be professional.

"I'm so glad to have you a part of my team for the time being." He says as if he didn't just try to seduce me and steps back.

What the hell was that? He really likes messing with me! 

I sigh, and tell myself I can get through this. I really need this promotion, and I need to make Heather and my parents proud!

"Cora, I feel like we've started on a bad start. I want things to be comfortable between us. I apologize if you feel like I have made things difficult for you." He says to me sounding sincere.

"Yes things have been hard. I'm naturally very awkward and lack social skills." I admit.

"Yes I can see that, we need to work on that. From what I've learned from Heather, you are a very diligent worker, but lack confidence." 

"Yes she's right, I've always been that way." Heather is one of the few people that understood my social quirks. She would often push me to be more social, but backed off if she saw I was uncomfortable.

"I hope we can make positive changes for you, while you're with us."

"I will do my best." 

"Well, now that you'll be working with me, I want you to learn everything about our side of the business."

I'm surprised he actually wants to talk business, and not just tease me. He's always been seen as this goofy guy that likes to joke around, but today I can see how serious he can be. He definitely fits the role of Co-CEO.

"I have a pile of paperwork I'd like you to read and sort. Taehyung will assist you however, he won't be much help. I keep finding him wandering around or talking to someone, instead of working." 

I can tell he holds a lot of affection for his dongsaeng, as he talks about him. I think if it was anyone else, he would have fired them already.

"Go find Taehyung, and start on these papers." He picks up the largest pile of paperwork I've ever seen, and places them in my arms. I almost fall over from the weight, it must be almost 20 lbs! 

"Oh and you won't be leaving, until this is finished."

I glare back in disbelief. 

"You're joking, right?" I ask in disbelief.

"Oh did Heather only let you do minimal work? I'm not Heather and we are very backed up! So you need to get started now." He says sternly. 

I feel the need to chuck the papers at him, but stop myself and just walk back to my new cubicle in frustration. 

"Noona! Over here! You'll be sitting next to me!" Taehyung points to the empty cubicle next to his. 

I smile at him and set the papers down. Taehyung helps me set up my desk, and then starts to show me around. He introduces me to our other colleagues. I say "hello" to them, and then tell Taehyung, "I need to hurry back, I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot!" he says sounding like he'd rather chat, than work.

"I just want to introduce you to one more person." He takes me to the beautiful, yet stuck up dark haired lady that was in Jin's office earlier.

"Noona, this is Sue Walters, she's new here too, but she started before us." 

She glances at me and plasters a fake smile on her face, “Oh yes, it's so great to finally meet you!" 

I already met her, why is she acting like this is the first time we have met...

"It's nice to meet you too." I say trying to be polite, while shaking her outstretched hands. She barely touches my hand and weakly shakes it. 

What's her deal? She obviously doesn't like me, but I haven't even done anything to her.

"She's great! She's so nice and helpful, but ... I think she has a crush on Jin." Taehyung says to me, while we walk back to our cubicles.

"Really?" I say feeling a sense of jealousy creep up in me. 

"Yes, she's always going to Jin hyung's office to ask him questions, when she's supposed to ask her supervisor. I notice she'll check her appearance, before she goes to his office." 

I'm surprised how observant Taehyung has been. This Sue girl seems to be up to something. 

Taehyung somewhat trains me, then disappears while I work alone on the huge pile of papers. It's hard to get mad at him, when he's so cute though. I watch him laugh, and joke around with everyone, he really lightens the mood. I'm glad that we can still be friends. Things haven't been awkward at all, unlike how I feel when I'm around Jin.

~~~~

Looking up at the large office clock, I stretch my aching neck, feeling the fatigue from hunching over working. I only got through a quarter of the papers, this will take me all night! 

"Do you want to eat lunch together?" Taehyung asks me.

Typically I'd say yes, but I look down at the pile of paperwork and realize I won't have time to even eat.

"No I'm gonna stay here and finish working." I say meekly.

"No noona! You need to eat!" Taehyung protests. 

"I'll be ok, I have a protein bar in my purse."I insist.

"Noona! Please come eat with me!" Taehyung begs as he pouts, making me almost want to change my mind. 

"I'm sorry Taehyung, but I don't want to be here all night!"

"Ugh, fine suit yourself noona!" He says dejectedly, finally giving up.

"Just help me more please, so I can finish faster!" I plead.

"Ok noona." he says sounding reluctant to help. 

~~~~

It's now lunchtime and everyone starts leaving, Taehyung gets up to leave as well.

"Are you sure you don't want to get lunch, noona?" He asks again.

"Yes I'm sure, go on without me!" I say shooing him away.

Taehyung meets Jin at his office, they're chattering away, then finally depart together. That's when I notice Sue, intently watching Jin. She looks like a predator surveying its prey. She gives off some bad vibes, there's definitely something off about her. She turns her head towards me, catching me watching her and she gives me a death glare. 

Why is she looking at me like that? 

At that moment, a colleague walks up to Sue to chat, and her demeanor instantly changes. She puts on a fake smile, and chatters away cheerfully with them.

I don't have time for her weirdness right now and continue reading and sorting. Pulling out my measly protein bar, I take a bite out of it, and chug my water bottle. 

So much for my lunch. This is all his fault, why is he making me do all this? Looking around the room, no one has nearly as much paperwork to do, as me. I'm already regretting accepting to come here. I sigh, and try to focus on my work.

~~~

Lunch is over, and everyone starts trickling back in. They all look renewed, with more energy, and ready to work. I just hope Taehyung is ready to work as well, I could really use his help. Taehyung comes back laughing boisterously with Jin. They're speaking Korean, so I don't understand most of what they're saying. It sounds like Jin is telling a joke, maybe one of his dad jokes again. I need to learn more Korean! I'll look into signing up for classes later.

"Noona! I'm back! Wow, you got a lot done!" Taehyung says, looking impressed at the smaller pile of paperwork.

Taehyung begins right away and we get a lot of work done together. At 3:00 pm, he decides to get a drink at the water cooler, and I don't see him again for another hour and a half. 

He sheepishly smiles at me, coming back like he knows he messed up. I shake my head at him and hand him some papers to work on. The stack is slowly getting smaller and I try to get done faster.

5:00 pm, everyone starts getting up, to go home. I only have about 10 more sheets of paper to go through. Getting up to stretch again, I massage my sore shoulders, and walk over to the water cooler. This is not how I pictured this day would be, Heather's office was a lot more laid back. I basically just made copies and filed paperwork by dates, occasionally writing up a report for her.

Surprisingly, Taehyung actually stays with me until 5:30 pm. I'm grateful he's helping me this late, although I think he's only staying to help, out of guilt for flaking on me several times today. 

"Noona, I have to go now, I have an appointment to get a facial and haircut." 

"Ok Taehyung bye, and thanks for everything!" 

He waves at me with his boxy grin and leaves me, all alone in the dimmed office. The only light illuminating the office is my little lamp and it's gradually getting darker outside. I'm reading the last page and then look at my watch. 

6:00 pm! Oh my God! I can't believe I stayed this late. Sorting the last paper, I get up to check my phone, Heather had texted me several times.

******  
BFF: Girl where are you? I want you to come over immediately after you're done so we can talk! I'll be in my office.

BFF: Did you go home? Why haven't you texted me back? 

BFF: How was it with Jin today?

******

She's been impatiently waiting to hear all about my day. I'll just call her after I speak to Jin, he's the only other person still at work. I knock on the door and I hear him say to come in. 

I walk in and Jin's sitting in his office chair, facing away from the door, looking out the wall length windows.

I walk up to his desk, "Hi Jin, I'm done with everything, can I leave now?" I ask hoping, he doesn't have anything else for me to do.

He turns his chair around in his seat facing me, and sits there as if he's thinking of what to say.

I shuffle my feet nervously, waiting for him to answer.

"I hope you sorted the paperwork, properly." He says as if he doesn't believe I finished already.

"Yes I did." I say confidently.

"We shall see, you may go then."

Before I can leave, a loud grumble can be heard coming from my empty stomach. 

Why is it so loud! 

"Was that your stomach?" He says surprised.

"Uh yes."

"You must be hungry."

"Nah, I'm ok." I say lying while my stomach starts growling even louder.

"Your stomach doesn't seem to agree." He says laughing.

"Ok yes, I'm starving. I didn't really eat a good lunch." 

"Well I guess we should do something about that."

"Huh?" I say furrowing my brows.

"Let's go get dinner." He gets up and puts on his suit jacket.

"No, don't worry about me, I'll go home and eat." 

"Look it's my fault you're hungry, so I can at least feed you. I won't take no for an answer."

I'm glad he realizes this is his fault and decide having him buy me dinner can't be that bad.

"Alright, I'll go."


	11. Dinner With My Boss

We walk together out the double doors and the whole building is dark and empty, even security had left. At least no one will see us leave together this time, I don't want anymore rumors out there about me. I quietly follow Jin to his Land Rover SUV, and he opens the door for me. He gives me that gorgeous smile of his, and I feel butterflies in my stomach again. My cheeks are feeling flushed, and I wish I could better control myself, but when I'm with him, it's like my body has a mind of its own. 

"How did you like working with Taehyung today, was he helpful?" Jin asks me, after getting in the driver seat.

"Somewhat, but I didn't get much help, to be honest."

Jin chuckles, "I know, he's not cut out for this, but he insists he wants to help me. I'm glad he's here though, I'd be lonely without him." Jin actually looks a bit sad, he must be homesick out here without his family, and other friends.

We arrive at a classy sushi restaurant. It looks like a Pagoda, with the tiered roof, and a wooden sign with Kanji symbols.

After entering, the hostess immediately leads us to a secluded table, enclosed in a small room. Apparently, Jin had already made reservations, and specifically asked for a secluded area. I'm impressed with the restaurant, it's classically decorated, with ancient Japanese artwork posted on the walls, appearing to be authentic. We have a seat in the secluded room, with a sliding door to give us privacy. I have never been to such a fancy sushi place. The sushi chef comes out, and greets us in Japanese. 

Jin speaks to him in Japanese, and they both start laughing. They seem familiar with each other, Jin must come here often.

"What kind of Sushi would you like?" Jin asks me as I look through the extensive menu.

"Oh I like anything, just order what you like and I'll get the same." I say trying to make things simple.

"Would you like some Soju?" 

"I don't think I should drink...I can't hold my alcohol very well." 

"Just one drink should be fine right?" Jin asks pleadingly. I know he likes to drink, so I decide to give in and have a drink as well, besides it would be rude to not accept a drink from my boss.

"Uh... ok just one."

Jin orders a premium soju bottle, imported from South Korea. I pour Jin a glass first, then he pours me my glass, we clink our glasses and both drink in one shot.

It taste sweet and clean, it's way better than the cheap stuff I normally drink.

"Do you like it?" Jin eagerly asks.

"Yes it's good!"

"Great! I thought you'd like this bottle." He says grinning.

The waiter brings out our sushi, and it's plating looks like a work of art, it almost looks too beautiful to eat.

We get out our metal chopsticks and begin to chow down. I occasionally use chopsticks at home, but my nerves cause me to shake, while using them. I take a bite and the sushi is like an orchestra symphony in my mouth. Jin looks like he's in heaven eating, and making loud satisfying smacking sounds with his mouth. 

"You're not very good with chopsticks, aren't you Korean?"

"Yes, but we mostly eat American food."

"Oh that's too bad. Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes."

"Oh really! That's great, I love cooking!"

"Yes I know, I hear your food is great." 

"Maybe one day, I'll cook for you." 

I look at him wide eyed, shocked with his proposal. It would be a dream come true to eat his cooking! 

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll come by to visit, after all Taehyung's your friend now right? He lives with me you know.”

"Yes, but I don't think I'll go to your house."

"Why not? Maybe we can go there after here." Jin says, then chuckles.

"Let's have another drink, I think you should loosen up a bit more." Jin says offering me another shot of soju.

"I don't think so...”

"Ok. I'll just drink alone then." Jin says pouting.

"Here you go," I say as I pour him another glass.

"Remember you're driving." I warn him.

"Don't worry, I can hold my drink." He replies confidently.

He drinks it in one shot, and makes an "ahh" sound. 

"Too bad this delicious drink will go to waste." He says slyly.

I get the hint. "Ok fine, I'll have one more glass."

He claps with joy, and pours me another glass.

I drink it, and he's beaming, happy I accepted. 

Now I feel warm and fuzzy again! The food is scrumptious, the atmosphere is beautiful, and the drinks are great! 

"Taehyung told me he took you on a date." Jin eyes me, reading my expressions.

I pause before I speak, “Yes I didn't know it was a date though." 

"Oh come on, are you really that dense?"

"I thought you were lying when you said he liked me!"

"Why would I lie!"

"Because you like messing with me!"

"I do, but not when it comes to my dongsaeng! You broke his heart, he was so sad when he came home! I thought he was your bias, why did you do that to him?” 

"Oh my gosh! He was that upset! I didn't even know he wanted to date, I thought it was a friendly outing among two friends." I say wishing I hadn’t led Taehyung on unknowingly.

"He was so excited, before he picked you up. He told me how much he likes you."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that."

"So when he came home upset, I was confused. Do you just like playing with men's heart?"

"No! Taehyung doesn't make my heart flutter. I only see him as brother."

"Who makes your heart flutter then?" 

I don't say anything, and just grow red with my ears and cheeks feeling like they're on fire.

"Um... no one..." I say stammer, trying my best to lie.

"You don't sound very convincing, maybe you like me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?” 

He heartily chuckles again and just glances at me expectingly.

"You don't remember confessing to me at the party?"

"I was drunk!"

"Yes, but they say the truth comes out when you drink. Is that why you won't date Taehyung?"

I don't answer, and I feel myself growing angry now.

"Look I'm not interested in either of you! I won't date a celebrity!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I don't want that kind of attention from the public!"

"Calm down, I think I should take you home now."

"Why?"

"I think you've had too much to drink, you're being sensitive."

"Why because I'm getting angry?"I say raising my voice.

"That, and you're starting to slur your words. I'm sorry I pressured you into drinking. I think we should go now, it's getting late anyways."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I say slurring my words, feeling the effects from the drink immediately.

"Come on don't be like that. I'll take you home, please forgive me." He says looking sincere.

Ugh, I almost want to rebel, but I finally agree and let him drive me home, only because I can't afford a taxi right now.

I feel a little dizzy from the drinks, and try to maintain my balance walking out of the restaurant. Jin once again opens the door for me, grinning at me. He notices me struggling, and grabs my arm to help me walk. 

"You really are a lightweight!" He says amused.

He on the other hand, walks just fine, as if he had never drank anything at all.

"Are you sure you can drive?" I ask again. 

"Yes, two drinks are my limit." 

"Maybe we should call Taehyung to come pick us up or something." I suggest. 

"Oh no! I can drive, besides he's busy today, getting his hair redone, and then he's going to get skin treatments done."

"Whoa, he is busy." 

"Well it takes a lot of work to look this handsome, I usually go with him." He says smugly, I roll my eyes in response.

Jin helps me get into his SUV, and I sit comfortably in the seat, resting my head against the window. I feel so sleepy, and my eyes feel heavy, as I try to stay awake.

"I'll put some music on, to keep us awake and alert." Jin says while playing "One day". We both sing along with the song, him sounding amazing, and me singing off key. 

"That's my favorite song!" He says after the song ends.

"Me too!" 

We laugh together, and continue singing to every BTS song that comes on. 

We finally arrive at my apartment complex, and I actually don't want the night to end with Jin. I was starting to have a lot of fun, and wanted to stay with him longer. He glances at me, deep in thought. 

"You know I had a lot fun tonight with you." He finally says breaking the silence.

"Me too."

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I like you." 

Here he goes again, messing with me for his entertainment.

"Stop playing around! You're just saying that because you've had a couple drinks." I say in disbelief.

"No I mean it," he says looking at me deeply in the eyes.

I sense that he's telling the truth, and my heart starts beating like a hundred times a minute. 

He leans over, and gently places his hands to cup my cheeks, and pulls me towards him. I close my eyes and lean forward. Everything slows down, and I can't breathe. I can only feel him getting closer, and hear my heart thumping louder and louder. Slowly and gently, I feel his soft luscious lips press against mine. The world stops moving, and I feel electricity running through me. I kiss him back, my lips against his, they feel so warm and soft. My whole body is tingling and buzzing. I just want to pull him in closer, to kiss him deeper. He finally pulls away, intently looking down on me. His face and lips, red from the heat and from my lipstick, he smiles and whispers in my ears, "see, I told you I liked you." His words sends shivers down my spine.

"Wow... I uh..." I stutter in a daze.

I feel hot, and can't think straight.

I feel Jin's eyes on me, as if he's admiring me. He starts lightly kissing me on the forehead, nose, then cheeks, and finally moves down to cover my mouth again.

I feel a rush as he kisses me, and I don't want him to stop. His alluring cologne fills my nostrils as, I breathe him in. His hands move from my face, and start caressing my hair and the small of my back. I run my hands through his silky hair, and open my eyes just to take him in. He's so gorgeous, even with his eyes closed. Then suddenly, I see a bright flash, coming from behind a bush. 

"Wait stop!" I say pushing him away.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jin asks, "What's wrong?"

"Someone was taking our picture!"

"What?"

"I saw a flash from a camera from behind those bushes." I point in the direction of some tall bushes, at the end of the driveway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, let me go see." He steps out of the car, and goes towards the bushes. He comes back looking confused. 

"I don't see anything. Are you sure you saw something?"

"Yes! What if it was the paparazzi?"

"They don't usually run away, though I'm not sure." he says.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should end the night here." I say, but not wanting to leave.

"Yes it's late, Taehyung is probably worried." 

"About Taehyung please, don't tell him about us."

"Why?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"He said, he's waiting for me to change my mind."

"Ok and have you?" He asks looking a bit worried.

"No, you're the one I want." I softly say, feeling myself blush.

His eyes soften and he looks at me with a shy smile, looking so innocent.

"But for now, I think I should go inside." I say unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of his car.

Jin follows me to my apartment, and we stand in front of my door not wanting to part. He takes my hands, and holds them kissing them. I feel butterflies in my stomach, and resist the urge to kiss him again.

"Jin I think we should be careful, whoever took our picture might still be watching."

"You worry too much."

"I mean it."

"Ok, but can I have one more kiss?" he asks as he leans in closer.

How can I say no to that handsome face. 

"Ok fine." I answer pretending to be coy.

I give him a quick peck, and try to pull away, but his arms suddenly wrap around my waist, as he looks down on me. I look up at him, and he gives me a warm hug. I stand in his warm embrace, and there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be, than right here, right now in his arms.

I pull away after what feels like an eternity, from his strong muscular arms. 

"Good night Jin." I say finally opening my door to go inside.

"Good night Cora!" he says smiling warmly. 

I take one last look at him, and close the door.

He shoots me a goofy smile and winks as the door closes.

After shutting the door, I stand against it, holding my hand over my heart, it's beating like crazy. I take a deep breath in, squeal in happiness, and run off to shower.


	12. Hard Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading! I’m starting a new Jimin story so I will have to go back to posting once a week unless I have time. Thank you again and enjoy this new chapter!

I tried to sleep, but my head was filled with only thoughts of Jin. I reminisced about his kiss, and replayed everything back in my mind, as I squeal into my pillow. I finally feel myself drift off to sleep after a while, and when I wake up I feel excited to start my day and see Jin at work.

Oh right, work... how should we act at work! I don't really want people knowing about us! We'll have to keep this a secret from everyone, especially Taehyung. We'll tell him when the time is right, I know it will upset him. 

My phone loudly beeps with a notification and when I pick it up from my nightstand, I see Jin had just texted me. 

******  
BAE: Good morning beautiful!

How the hell can he be so sweet! I sigh, and quickly respond.

ME: Good morning Mr. worldwide handsome 😁

In less than a second he replies.

BAE: I can't wait to see you!

ME: Me too! 😉  
******

I jolt out of bed and rush to get ready for work. I take a little extra time making my hair and makeup look perfect. 

I feel like I'm on cloud nine, as I do my morning commute to work. The world seems so much brighter and pleasant today, and I feel like nothing could go wrong. Entering my work building, I have a constant smile glued to my face. I'm early as usual and sit at my desk, rummaging through papers that I need to work on today. Suddenly, I feel an uneasiness, like someone is watching me. I turn around in my office chair to see Sue standing there, impatiently with a sour expression on her face. 

"Cora Lee, right?" Sue asks me, in a nasally voice. Did she forget my name?

"I need to talk to you." She says with an unpleasant attitude and beckons me with her crooked finger to follow her. I furrow my eyes brows in confusion. Why does she even want to talk to me? We don't even do similar work, so I know it's not work related. 

Sue leads into an empty dark office. She closes the door and tells me to sit down. Apprehensively, I do as she says, and wait for her to tell me what's going on.

"Who do you think you are coming in here, and taking my man like that?" She asks, while slamming her hands on the table in front of me. My eyes grow wide and my jaw drops in confusion. 

"What?" I ask not sure what she means. Jin's not her man! 

"How dare you kiss him?" She asks her jaw clenched.

She must have saw us last night! 

"I'm telling you now Jin is mine. He's always been mine, and you need to keep your hands off. I'm warning you." She says, pointing her long finger in my face as she places her other hand on her hip.

"Wait, how is he yours? He's not even interested in you! And what exactly are you going to do?" I say, thinking this woman is delusional and crazy. Jin has never indicated he was interested in her, in fact he always seems perplexed by her.

"I'll expose both of you! You end things now, or I'll send the pictures I took of you two kissing, to the paparazzi! I love Jin and I don't want to jeopardize his career, but I'll do it, if you don't back off!" She snarls. Her face contorts in anger, as she places the printed picture on the table for me to see.

I gasp when I glance at the picture. It's a very clear picture of our faces in his car kissing. I suddenly feel sick and embarrassed. How could she take pictures of us like that?

"You're crazy!"I lash back at her.

"I am crazy and I really mean it, either stop dating Jin, or I will end both of your careers! Do you realize what this will do to him? He'd lose his position as Co-CEO, his fans will go crazy and boycott Bts, and they are a fandom you don't want to mess with!" She says her eyes filled with rage.

Unfortunately, I know she's right, I shouldn't have let my feelings take over me. Why did I let myself fall for him! He's a celebrity with billions of adoring fans, that would kill me if they knew about me. I must end this now. I sadly accept, and tell her I'll end things.

For once a triumphant smile comes over her face likes she's won, which only infuriates me more. She flips her dark wavy hair, and struts out of the dark office, happy to be done with me.

I sit alone in the dark office contemplating and holding back the tears I feel forming in my eyes. I was so happy for one night, and just like that it's gone. I know this is what I must to do, I have to break it off with Jin.

Suck it up Cora, I say to myself.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the office, pretending nothing's bothering me. Taehyung is already at his cubicle, busily typing up a report. I'm surprised to see him working already. I expected him to be chatting with someone oblivious, that he had work to do, like usual.

"Hi Taehyung!" I say faking a happy smile.

He glances my way and ignores me, going back to typing.

Ok weird...What is going on? 

I can feel his anger boiling, as he intently focuses on his computer screen. 

"Is everything ok?" I ask cautiously.

He gets up angrily, and moves all his belongings to another cubicle that was vacant nearby.

Now I know. He knows about us. Why would Jin tell him? Or maybe Sue told him, I wouldn't put it past her.

Just like that, I lose both my new friend and Jin all at once, and the realization pains me greatly.

~~~  
I'm hiding out in the bathroom stall trying to stop myself from being an emotional wreck. My eyes and nose are red and puffy from crying, and I don't want anyone to see me like this.

Jin has been texting me like crazy, I just ignore him, I don't know what to say to him yet. He hasn't seen me all morning and was starting to get worried.

I should not have ever fallen for Jin, but I did and I fell hard. I need to end things now, before Sue exposes us. I'll just ask Heather to take me back, and go back to work for her again. I will lie to Jin, and tell him the alcohol made me kiss him, that I don't actually care for him. 

Yes, that's what I must do, it's the right thing to do.

I can do this! I get up and wash my face in the sink. I take deep breaths, and try to assure myself everything will be ok. 

I step out of the bathroom, and head up to Heather's office. 

"She's busy right now Cora. Do you want me to leave her a message?" Says Heather's secretary, Denise. 

"Denise, please tell her I would like to talk to her when she gets a chance."

"Ok Cora, by the way, how is it working with Jin and Taehyung?" She asks me curiously.

"It's ok." I say trying not to show my emotions.

I quickly depart before she can ask me anything else, and go back to the third floor. 

I walk to my cubicle, and find Sue is standing there looking smug, waiting for me.

"Jin is looking for you." She says casually. 

"I'll go see him now." I say ignoring her dirty looks she gives me, I feel anger rise up in me. I wish I could slap that smirk off her smug little face.

Jin's office door is open, and when I go in, he's busily typing on his computer.

His eyes leave the computer screen and meet mine and at first he's grinning, happy to see me, but when he sees the look on my face, his smile fades.

"Cora what's wrong? Were you crying?" Jin gets up from his desk, and rushes over me to try to comfort me. I pull away from him, making him furrow his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Jin, I'm not feeling good. You were looking for me?" I say trying not to let my voice crack.

"Yes, do you need medicine or anything?" He asks looking concerned.

"I'll manage." I say shortly.

"Ok I hope you feel better." He says as his eyes soften. My heart feels like it'll break into a thousand pieces, because of what I have to do.

He leans in closer again and tries to hold my hands, but I pull away again.

"Sorry Jin, but we need to talk about us." I almost whisper.

He looks alarmed, this is not what he was expecting. 

"Ok I wanted to talk to you about that too." 

"I'm sorry, but I don't want things to continue with us. I wasn't thinking last night, I drank too much and besides I already said I don't want to date a celebrity."

"Whoa Cora is that how you really feel? Because I felt something with you I haven't felt with anyone. I know you feel it too, I can see it in your eyes." He says searching my face.

"Jin you're my boss, and I'm a nobody how is this gonna work?" 

"Wow Cora, you just like to break guys hearts then. First you hurt Taehyung and now me?" I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't know you liked me, you kept pushing me away!"

"Cora, I'm sorry I know I was wrong, but I've liked you since the first night I saved you! You looked like an innocent naive girl that needed to be protected. I found myself thinking about you constantly, and enjoyed your shyness around me. Most girls try to get my attention, but you're different, you ran away from me!Let's try to make this work, I don't care if people find out. I'm allowed to date you know."

"Your fans will kill me and I'm not ready for that kind of attention!"

"Cora I like my privacy, and I promise I won't let anyone know about you. I know you like privacy too, so we can make this work. Let's just try please. Have faith in me, that's all I ask."

Hearing what he has to say, is giving me a bit of confidence, maybe we can make this work...

"I'll think about it, until then, let's pretend last night didn't happen."

"If that's what you really want, then fine. I'm just your boss."

"Yes, thank you, also I think Taehyung might know about us."

"What makes you think that? I haven't told him yet."

"You didn't tell him?" 

"No, I was gonna wait for the right moment with him to tell him."

"He's being so cold towards me, I think he knows."

I knew Sue must have told him.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." 

We stand awkwardly glancing at each other, until someone knocks on the door.

"Hold on a minute," Jin says as he opens the door

"Yes Mr. Kim I have papers for you to sign" Says Sue stepping into the office.

She has a triumphant look on her face, while handing the papers to Jin. 

"Thank you Sue." He takes them from her, and she glares at me again.

"Ok Jin, I'll be back to talk later." I say trying to leave.

"Oh ok we'll talk later." he says looking disappointed I'm leaving before we can finish talking. 

"Mr. Kim you look great in your suit today!"

"Thank you Sue, if that's all you need, I'll be getting back to work then."

She leaves after me and follows me to my cubicle. I brace myself for her.

"Cora what you doing?"

"I'm working."

"Don't forget what I said earlier."

"I haven't forgotten, but I think that you don't really know much about me."

After talking to Jin, I realize I don't want to give him up, and this girl doesn't know who she's messing with. 

She looks around to see if anyone is listening.

"I know that you are a nobody intern that needs to go back to Ms. Skye's office, and leave Jin alone." 

Ah, so she doesn't even know that I'm friends with Heather, I begin thinking of what I can do with Heather's help.


	13. Welcome To My Home

"She did what?” Heather exclaimed after hearing the news about Sue.

"I know! I wasn't going to tell you, but we need to do something about her!"

"Okay, let's make a plan."

"You can't just fire her?"

"I could, but then she'd just release the photos anyways."

"What about the Non-disclosure agreement contract she signed?"

"If she's already crazy enough to stalk Jin, and somehow get a job here, then she's not going to care about that either."

"But that's a lawsuit over $200,000!"

"I think she's not right in the head, let's do some digging on her first, and be cautious. She dresses and acts like the typical spoiled rich girls I run into in my social circles so she must be loaded."

"How did someone like her get hired anyways?"

"I'll look into it, until then just act normal and try to avoid her. She might have bribed or blackmailed her way in."

"Of course! That makes sense!"

"Anyway, how are things with you and Jin?" Heather says changing the subject and grinning.

I tell her about our dinner, and of course the kiss. She squeals in excitement, wanting to hear all the juicy details.

"I knew it! I just had a feeling you two were going to get together! I'm so happy you finally kissed someone! And of all people Jin from BTS!" She beams at me proudly.

I laugh thinking of how crazy the whole thing is. I'm ashamed that I never kissed anyone at the ripe old age of 23, but at least it was worth waiting for.

"So you two are officially dating now?” 

"Yes but secretly, I'm not ready to go public with our relationship yet. Sue must have been stalking him this whole time to have caught us together."

"Well you need to tell Jin about her, so he can be more careful."

"I will, I just wanted to talk to you first."

"I'd hope so, I am your best friend!"

After heading home from Heather’s house, I crash on my couch. I turn on my laptop and start watching my favorite BTS music videos when I receive a text message from Jin.

******

BAE: Hey can you come by my house tonight?

I hesitate, I do need to talk to him in person, but I'm a bit nervous about going to his house. I've never visited a man's home before by myself.

ME: Sure, when should I stop by? Send me your address.

He sends me a text with the address, and tells me to come by as soon as I can.

ME: Is everything ok?

BAE: Yes I have a surprise for you!  
******

What could it be?

I quickly change into a cute flowy pink top and some denim shorts. I let my hair down and apply light makeup. I grab my flats and take a look in the mirror. I sprint out the door to drive over to Jin and Taehyung's apartment. They live in the uppity side of the city, in a private apartment that requires a barcode and security to enter. As a guest, I enter through the security gates where they question me, I tell them the code that Jin texted me to enter. 

I pull up to the luxury apartments and park in front of the garage. I feel flustered as I step up the steps to the the second floor of Jin's apartment. I ring the doorbell, and Taehyung's cute face shows up on the small doorbell monitor.

His hair is tousled, and he appears to be shirtless. When he sees me he gasps, and ducks so I can't see his broad naked chest. 

"Noona! I didn't think you'd get here so soon... sorry I thought you were someone else." 

"Who else are you expecting?" I ask laughing.

"Oh never mind, come in!"

He buzzes the door open, and I step in the through the door. The apartment is modern and luxurious with lavish decorations. 

Taehyung greets me looking like he quickly grabbed an oversized shirt on over his head, his hair looking even more tousled and messy. 

"Noona, welcome to our home!" 

"Thank you Taehyung!"

I'm in awe of how nicely decorated and tidy the apartment is. The high ceilings are coffered with a elegant crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. 

The large white sofa sits in the middle of the room, with a large 85 inch tv placed against the wall. Speakers are set up around the corners of the wall, to provide surround sound. There's a mini bar in the corner with several liquors and spirits. It's definitely a very classy bachelor's pad. 

"Noona how do you like our place?"

"It's gorgeous!" I exclaim.

"I'm glad you like it, Jin hyung worked hard on its design."

"He did great! Speaking of Jin, where is he?"

"He's coming soon, he went to get something."

"Oh ok."

"Have a seat noona. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, but just water." 

He quickly leaves me alone on the comfy couch, to fetch me a drink.

I gaze around at the walls and notice pictures on the wall of artsy abstract shapes. There's also a big portrait of all seven boys smiling posing next to each other. I smile at the picture loving how close they all are.

"Here Noona" Taehyung returns handing me a glass of ice water.

I almost forget that Taehyung was mad at me, until he looks at me solemnly, "I'm sorry Noona for how I acted at work."

"It's ok, Taehyung I forgive you."

"It's just, I heard a rumor you kissed Jin hyung. When I found out, I was mad at both of you, but after talking to hyung, I decided to let it go. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time, he seems to really care about you and I don't want to stand in his way. He's never acted this way for any other girl, so I know he really likes you. What about you, Noona do you like him too?" 

"Yes, Taehyung I do." I admit as my faces turns bright red.

"I'm glad then, I still want to be friends though ok?"

"Yes of course Taehyung!" I say happily.

We hear buttons being pressed on the door lock, and the door slowly opening. 

Jin walks in dressed casually in a graphic T-shirt and ripped denim jeans. He's wearing a black ball cap and medical mask, seemingly to hide his identity. He steps in, and a figure walks in behind him. 

I gasp when I see who it is.

"Cora you're here! Great! I want you to meet Jungkook!"

~~~

Jungkook has a cute bunny smile on his face, walking in laughing at something Jin said. I'm sure it's another dad joke. Jin's loud windshield wiper laughter can be heard even before they entered the room, and I stifle a laugh myself. 

The two handsome men take off their shoes, and put on slippers before coming in. I try to maintain my composure and not fangirl over Jungkook, as they come closer. Jungkook glances at me shyly with his doe like eyes, waiting for Jin to introduce us. 

"Jungkook, this is my girlfriend Cora." Jin says gesturing to me.

The word "girlfriend", has me do a double take at Jin, he grins at my reaction and winks.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Jungkook says, holding out his hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you too!" I nervously shake his hand, his grip is strong and firm.

"Jin hyung told me all about you on the way here." Jungkook says grinning like he's in on a secret. 

"I just picked Jungkook up from the airport. He'll be staying with us for a while, and then he goes back to Korea." Jin says happily.

"Jungkook have a seat, I'm going to get dinner ready." Jin says, heading towards the kitchen.

Jin glances over at me. "Do you want to help Cora?"

I nod my head and follow him to the kitchen. I've always wanted to watch Jin make one of his delicious meals in person.

Their kitchen is huge! There's a double oven stove, with an island in the middle, double sinks, and plenty of counter space. Their kitchen is immaculate, with high quality copper pots and pans, hanging above the island. Jin picks a pan out and grabs his sharp chef knife. He offers me a pink apron, and hands me the chef knife with a cutting board. 

"Can you cut up the vegetables, while I work on the steaks?" Jin asks me cheerily.

"Yes of course." I answer, carefully grabbing the pink apron and knife from him.

I'm no professional at cooking, but I can at least cut up vegetables. I get started on the carrots, trying to cut neatly and precisely. Jin looks like he's in his element, as he marinates the steak with sauces and seasonings. I try not to stare, but he's so dashing while he cooks. 

"What's your favorite food Cora?" Jin asks, turning his head towards me, while he sautés the marinated meat into the copper pan.

"I love seafood and homemade Korean food." I reply, thinking of the delicious meals my halmonae used to make for me. 

"What's yours?"

"I love Korean food too!" He answers while turning the steak over on the frying pan.

I watch him intently, hoping to learn how he makes his dishes, and admiring his techniques. The delicious aroma, fills the air making my stomach growl in hunger. 

"Ouch!" I screech.

Damn it! I cut my finger! How could I be so stupid?

"Cora are you ok?" Jin says, rushing over to me.

"I think so, I wasn't being careful and cut my finger."

Luckily it wasn't sliced too badly, just a scratch, but it was bleeding a bit. I suddenly feel nauseous from seeing the blood. 

"Here, let me help you." Jin says grabbing his first aid kid in the top kitchen cabinet. He brings a wash cloth, and holds it over my wound. I stand there unable to move, the sight of blood is making me feel faint. He holds down the wash cloth firmly, to stop it from bleeding. Then he leads me over to the sink, to rinse the wound. I try not to look when I see the blood swirling down the drain.

"You don't like the sight of blood?" Jin asks noticing me recoil.

"No! Blood makes me nauseous, and if there's too much I might pass out." 

"Ok don't look, I'll take care of everything."

Bursting into the kitchen, Jungkook and Taehyung look at us worried.

"What happened hyung? We thought we heard screaming?" Taehyung glances at me with concern. His eyes grow wide when he sees Jin dressing my wound.

"She's ok, you guys wait out there. I'll take care of her, it's just a small cut." Jin says authoritatively.

"Hyung! Why did you make her help you anyways, she's a guest!" Taehyung says angrily.

"I'm ok Taehyung, I wanted to help."  
I say hoping to calm him down.

"Ok noona, but please be careful!" Taehyung says admonishing me.

I'm caught off guard by his protectiveness of me and simply nod my head.

Jin gives Taehyung a look like he's holding in his anger. He doesn't say anything, but I can feel the tension. Jungkook stands wide eyed and shocked the whole time, he seems puzzled at how Taehyung is acting.

Jin finishes dressing my wound by putting a gauze on my finger, and wrapping it up with a bandage tape firmly. 

"Thank you... Oppa.” I say, almost whispering and blushing. Now that he's confirmed me as his girlfriend, I decided to call him oppa. I quickly glance at Jin to see his reaction to the new word I used.

Jin looks at me with his eyes softening, his plump lips turn into a smile, and makes my heart quicken. He looks surprised, but pleased at the word "oppa", and he steps closer to me only inches away from my face. He's holding my hand and pulls me in for an embrace. He holds my chin up, and leans down to kiss me. I feel his warm moist lips and kiss him back. He breathes in deeply, and tilts my head to the side, so he can kiss me deeper. I open my lips slightly, and feel his wet tongue enter my mouth massaging my tongue. I mimic his movements, and feel a tingling sensation ripple throughout my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I’m sorry I haven’t been able to update as often as I usually do. Work has been crazy this past week so to make it up to you all, I’ll post another chapter later today. Thanks for continuing to read my story and I hope you enjoy! :)


	14. Dinner And A Movie

After the intense kiss, Jin finally pulls away with a lustful look in his eyes, like he didn't want to stop. I didn't want to stop either, but we had to finish making dinner. The half cooked steaks were going to be ruined. Both our faces were flushed, and I had to fan myself to cool down. 

"Babe, go have a seat with the boys, I'll finish up the meal on my own." Jin says winking. 

Hearing him calling me "babe" makes me turn a crimson red.

"Are you sure?" I ask, not wanting to leave his side.

"Yes, I don't want you getting hurt again, you klutz!" he says as he affectionately strokes my hair.

"Ok oppa, I'll go sit with Taehyung and Jungkook." I say pouting, leaving him to finish cooking.

I go out to join Taehyung and Jungkook, they're childishly giggling and animatedly talking while they play a video game. Once they see me they both go silent. Taehyung stands up looking concerned and rushes over to me.

"Are you really ok noona?" he asks me reaching for my hand.

"Yes Taehyung, it was just a scratch." I say as I let him take my hand, and gently examines my bandaged finger. 

"Jin did a good job bandaging you."

"Yes he did." I say blushing, thinking of the kiss we shared after he bandaged me.

"Noona, wanna play on the Xbox while Jin hyung finishes cooking?" Jungkook shyly asks me.

I haven't played video games since starting college, but I wanted to try for them.

"Sure, but I'm not good at these types of games."

"That's ok noona, we'll go easy on you." Taehyung says.

I start playing the first player shooting game, while Taehyung instructs me on what to do. We play for a few minutes, while my character keeps getting killed by Jungkook and Taehyung. They definitely weren't taking it easy on me.

"Dinner is ready!" Jin calls out to us in a motherly tone. 

Excited to eat, I gleefully go to the dining room table to sit down next to Jin. Jin had set the table and we all had a juicy steak with vegetables, rice, and kimchi in side plates in the center of the table. I'm surprised how good the food looks, he plated them professionally. We eagerly start shoveling the food into our hungry mouths, and the food tastes just as amazing as it looked! 

"Wow Jin, you're so good at cooking!" I say scarfing down the delicious steak.

"Of course! I've been feeding these boys since before we debuted. I'm glad you like it Cora." He says smugly.

I glance over at Jungkook, and try to engage him in conversation as he seems uncharacteristically quiet. I'm nervous to speak to him, but he looks even more nervous to talk to me, I decide to break the ice first.

"Jungkook, how is everything in Korea?"

His eyes widen in surprise, and he shyly answers, "it's fine noona."

"Have you been enjoying your time here?"

"Oh yes, I love it here!" He says excitedly.

His cute bunny smile melts my heart. I smile back, happy to know he's enjoying himself here. He looks so happy to be back together with his two hyungs.

After everyone finished licking their plates clean, Taehyung and Jungkook collect all the dirty dishes, and head to the kitchen to wash them. They must be assigned to cleaning up duty, since Jin cooked. I get up and try to help, but they stop me.

"Noona it's ok, you're our guest. Just stay with Jin, while we clean up." Taehyung says.

"Are you sure? I can at least wipe the table..." I feel bad for not helping.

"No Jungkook is going to do it." Jin says firmly.

"Ok I'll leave it to you then. Thank you for the wonderful dinner." 

"Your welcome." Jin says smiling brightly.

"Let's go sit outside, it's beautiful out there at this time." Jin pulls me by the hand, to follow him to the balcony outside of the dining room. 

The air smells fresh, and the sun going down makes a beautiful crimson sky, with colorful pinks and oranges. Jin sits down in a large lounge chair facing the sun, and pats in front of him for me to sit. I gulp and obediently settle down in front of him, with my back against his muscular chest. He pulls me closer to him, and rests his chin on my shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tightly. I try to focus on breathing, as the closeness has me feeling like I'm going to pass out. 

"I always like to sit out here after dinner, and watch the sunset, it's so relaxing and beautiful." He whispers in my ear, sending electricity through my body. I feel his soft breathing on my neck, making the hairs on my skin stand up.

We quietly watch the sun go down, listening to the chirper of birds singing. It's so peaceful out here, I almost feel like I could just fall asleep. As it darkens, Jin stands up. "We should go in now, I think Taehyung and Jungkook are done with the cleaning."

We go inside and the boys perk up from the couch when they see us. Jungkook is grinning, but Taehyung avoids looking at us. He seems to know we had an intimate moment, and doesn't look too happy about it.

"Well I should get going, thanks for dinner!" I say hoping to escape the awkward tension in the room.

"Why! Noona we want to watch a movie with you! Just stay for the movie, and then you can go." Taehyung pleads.

"Ok I'll stay." I say, seeing how Taehyung wanted me to stay.

"What kind of movie are we gonna watch?"

"It's a romantic comedy that just came out." Jin says smiling.

"Ooh of course I want to stay and watch it!"I say excitedly.

Jin heads to the kitchen and makes popcorn for us, while the previews play.

"Hyung next time, I'm picking." Jungkook says. He doesn't seem too thrilled to see a romantic comedy, but he complies since he's the maknae. 

"Yes Jungkook, we'll play your movie next time." Jin says sounding like his father. 

The movie starts, and we all start munching on the popcorn. I sit next to Jin on the couch, with Taehyung and Jungkook squeezed in on the other side of Jin. 

Throughout the movie Jin holds my hand, caressing it. I spot Taehyung looking at us, and I immediately drop our hands, so he won't see. Jin looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and I just shrug with a sheepish smile. I'm not comfortable with public display of affection in front of the others yet, especially when Taehyung looks so hurt. 

~~~~

The movie was funny and cute, but I could tell Jungkook and Taehyung were getting bored. Jin yawns as well, and tries to pretend to watch, as I notice his eyes starting to get droopy. At the end of the movie, Jungkook and Taehyung had both fallen asleep. Jin is barely awake, as he yawns and stretches. He sees his sleeping dongsaengs, and tells them to go to their beds to be comfortable. They both sleepily get up, and go to their respective rooms, crashing on their beds to sleep. Jin scoots closer to me, and looks me in the eyes, with a mischievous smile. 

"We're finally alone."

~~~~

Jin stares at me, waiting for my reaction. Being alone with him, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself.

He then starts laughing, "Cora you're still fun to tease." He says patting my head. 

"Don't worry, I'll be a gentleman. Let's get you on your way, before I change my mind." He says winking.

Ugh I almost fell for it again!

I get up and head to the door, while Jin follows me, "I'll walk you to your car." 

He grabs my hand as we walk to my car. His hand is so soft and slender, and I can't help but think my palms must be sweaty, I hope he doesn't notice.

The night breeze feels nice as we approach my car. I try to let go of Jin's hand to get in my car, but he pulls me towards him with his strong arms wrapping around my waist, it happens so fast. He's looking into my eyes, and bends down closer until his lips finally touch mine. His kiss is more innocent, just a soft peck, since people might see us. He hugs me tightly, and finally lets me go.

"Goodnight my sweet girl." He whispers in my ear. 

"Goodnight oppa." I say, getting in my car.

Jin walks backwards waving, and smiling charmingly, making my heart race.

It's official I'm definitely falling for Mr. World Wide Handsome. He's got me feeling like I'm on cloud nine as I head home. 

~~~~~

At work the next day, I walk in excited to see Jin. The smile on my face quickly disappears, when upon arrival, Sue is waiting for me by my cubicle.

Ugh what does she want now. 

"Hi Cora! How are you?" She's asks in a sickeningly fake tone.

"I'm fine, what do you want." I say shortly.

"Why are you being like that? I thought we could be friends." 

"Sure you do." I reply dryly. 

She quickly scans the room, when she sees no one else is there, "I don't think that you take me seriously enough. I told you to back off Jin!" She finally shows her true intentions of why she's talking to me.

How does she know I've been with Jin?

"This is your last warning or next time I'll release the pictures." She spits out angrily.

I try to ignore her and get to work. Taehyung arrives later than usual, looking like he just woke up. Jungkook is behind him, with bags under his doe like eyes. I'm surprised to see Jungkook here, but excited that he came!

"Noona you're here!" Jungkook says happy to see me. 

"Hi Jungkook and Taehyung!" I say as I happily greet them.

"Taehyung are you going to help me today?" I ask hoping to not be loaded with all the work by myself once again.

"Of course, but I brought Jungkook along to help out, since he'd just play video games all day."

"Were you both up all night playing?"

"Yeah we stayed up late and played, and then Jin hyung saw us and forced us to get off. He told Jungkook to come in to work today, so he can learn something." Taehyung says sounding disappointed.

I laugh, "aren't you guys too old to be acting like that?"

"What! No we didn't really do normal kid things you know, we just trained all the time, this is our time to be young and free!" Taehyung says.

I feel sorry for them, they've been training since they were teenagers, and didn't get to do normal teenaged things.

They both actually help me out a lot today, and I'm able to get all my work done before lunch. After finishing up, I go to Jin's office, whom I haven't seen all day, but his office is empty and dark.

"Jin hyung will be out of the office most of the day for business meetings." Taehyung tells me when I come back from Jin's office.

I feel bummed I won't get to see him and go back to my desk. Jungkook and Taehyung are chuckling over some video they're watching on their phones. I shake my head, and take my phone out to text Jin.

******  
ME: Hey oppa!

BAE: Hi sweetie!

ME: When will I see you?

BAE: Sorry babe I got a lot of things to do today. Why don't you take the boys out for fun tonight! I feel bad I can't take Jungkook out on his vacation. Just use Taehyung's credit card, he won't mind, enjoy yourselves!

ME: Ok Sure oppa! I just wish you could come :(

BAE: I know, me too. Tomorrow I promise we'll all go out, and do something. 

ME: Ok oppa! 😁

******

"Hey guys, where do you wanna go tonight?" I ask Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Let's go to the fair!" Taehyung says excitedly.

"I forgot it was in town, sure let's go!" I say.

"Noona we'll pick you up, don't worry about that." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we can carpool there."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you guys then." 

~~~~~

That night I prepare myself for the fair by wearing my denim shorts, and an oversized shirt. I have my hair in a ponytail, and put on my white converse shoes to be comfortable for all the walking. Since I'm not going on a date, I'm not trying too hard to look cute.

The boys show up in Taehyung's BMW, ready to take me to the fair. They both look excited as they talk about what rides they want to go on, as we drive to the fair. 

"What if someone recognizes you guys?" I ask worried for their safety.

"We will wear our medical masks." they say and they also had on black ball caps. Despite their disguises, I'm worried they might get spotted and mobbed by crazed fans.

"Most people still don't recognize us here, so I think we'll be ok, but our manager said he might send the bodyguard to us."

"I think that'd be a good idea, just to be safe."

"You worry too much noona! We'll be fine!" Taehyung says.

"Jungkook are you excited?" 

He smiles brightly and nods his head. He had been so quiet lately, I wanted to include him in the conversation. 

We get to the fair and the crowd of people is a lot more than I thought it would be. It is Friday, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. The boys both put their masks on, and we enter the fair. 

"Lets get some churros!" Jungkook suggests as soon as he sees the food vendors. 

We get some for each of us, and chomp on them, as we walk around the park gazing around for something fun to do.

"Noona I'm gonna win a stuffed animal for you!" Taehyung says pointing to the fair games. 

Taehyung and Jungkook both go to sit at the water gun shooting game, and compete to get prizes. They are both exceptionally good, and beat out everyone playing, until Jungkook ends up winning!

"Ha! I'm still better at hyung at these games." He chuckles.

"I'll win the next one!" Tae says upset that he lost.

I laugh at their competitiveness at something so trivial.

Jungkook picks out a giant teddy bear and hands it to me. "Here noona this is for you, for being so nice to me," he says shyly offering me the prize. 

This kid just made my heart melt. I gratefully take the teddy and see Taehyung seething at Jungkook's gesture. We leave the games area and now come across the fun and scary rides. Both Taehyung and Jungkook look overjoyed to get on the rides! Most of the rides are for two people, I tell them to go enjoy themselves, since I hate scary rides. I wait for them to finish while hugging my teddy bear. 

Someone taps on my shoulder and when I turn around to see who it is, a man grabs me around the waist holding me close to his chest. Surprised, I slap whoever this strange man is, and try to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here’s an extra chapter today! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

"Cora! Why are you always hitting me?"  
Jin's says through the black medical mask, grabbing my arms from hitting him. My eyes widen in surprise and I gasp when I realize my mistake! I didn't recognize him since his face was covered. 

Why am I always hurting this poor man?!

"Oh my God oppa, I'm so sorry!" I say as I caress his red cheek, where I slapped him. 

"I didn't know it was you!" Ever since that night I got roofied, I have become weary of strange men, and I attacked without thinking. 

"It's ok Cora, It's my fault, I tried to surprise you." He says placing his arms back around my waist. 

I didn't know he'd make it out with us, and I instantly feel thrilled to see him! I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to hug him tightly. As he holds me, he breathes in deep, inhaling my hair. After embracing, I look up at him and can only see his gorgeous brown eyes, since the rest of his face is covered. I want to kiss him so bad, but I know he has to hide his face like Taehyung and Jungkook, in a public place. I wish they could enjoy this day without having to hide, but I'm grateful to have this moment at least.

We stand there gazing at each other, as if we're the only two humans left in the world. 

"Ahem..." Jungkook and Taehyung show up, standing next to us looking uncomfortable, at our public display of affection. We instantly pull apart and I smile sheepishly at them feeling my face growing hot from embarrassment. They're not accustomed to how Americans publicly display affection yet.

"Hyung, you made it!" Jungkook says happy to see Jin. 

"Yes I got your text message about you guys going to the fair and I was able to leave the last meeting early. I rushed over as soon as I could."

"Good, now Cora can go on rides with someone." Taehyung says.

"Oh, I'm not going on any rides." I interject. I've always had a fear of heights. 

"What about that one." Jin says pointing to the giant Ferris wheel ahead of us.

I look up at it, feeling uncertain.

"Just go on that ride with me, please." Jin says giving me a cute pouting look.

How can I say no to that handsome pouty face. 

"Ok let's go!" I say determined to make him happy. I've always been a chicken, but lately I've wanted to do things I would have never done before and I know it's all because of Jin. He makes me want to experience new things even if it's something I've always been afraid to do.

"Yes!" He gleefully grabs my hand, and pulls me towards the ride. We run to the ride like kids, hand in hand and laughing together happily.

We stand in line, it’s surprisingly not that long, compared to the other rides. Taehyung and Jungkook had left us to go on more thrilling rides together. We finally move up in queue, and are able to board the Ferris wheel. I nervously climb in, and Jin helps me in by holding both my hands after getting in first.

Feeling how rickety the Ferris wheel seat is, I immediately want to get off. Jin senses my fear and instinctively puts his arm around me tightly to comfort me. I rest my head on his broad shoulder, closing my eyes. He takes his other hand, and pats my head softly. As I feel the ride starting, I feel myself tensing up.

"It's ok baby girl", he whispers in my ear, making the hairs on my skin rise.

I glance up at him, and instantly feel calmer. 

As we get higher up, we look around at the sight of the people and buildings getting smaller. The city around us looks like bright lights in the distant. When we reach the top, I gasp at how beautiful the sky looks. The scenery is breathtaking, and my fear of heights suddenly disappear. 

"I'm sorry I've been so busy today." Jin finally says.

"Don't be sorry, you're a busy man, I'm just happy I get to spend this time with you." I say as I snuggle even closer to him. 

He smiles at me, "thank you for understanding."

I hadn't told him about Sue yet, despite this romantic setting, this is the perfect time to tell him, since no one will hear us.

I tell him all about her, and what her plans were if I don't break up with him. He takes a second to hear me out, contemplating, and then finally speaks, "I'm glad you brought her up, because I sensed something odd about her. She didn't interview with the normal HR department, so I wondered how she got the job with us. She's very fake, I could sense that right away. She flaunts her money constantly, so that explains her connections. I'll take care of everything don't worry." He says assuringly.

"Well Heather and I, are trying to do some digging on her as well."

"I see, so she's the reason you almost broke up with me?"

"Yes."

"Ok it makes sense now."

"I'm sorry oppa."

"Don't be and even if our relationship leaks to the public, I don't care about the consequences. I only want you, and neither she nor anyone else is going to stop us."

"Ok oppa" I say surprised at his response. He's always been kind of a rebel, now that I think about it. I trust him and feel like everything will be ok.

The ride comes to a sudden halt as the passengers start getting off, one by one. When we reach the very top and stop, Jin pulls down his mask, and plants a sudden passionate kiss on me. I relish the kiss I had been craving since I first saw him today. We get lost in each other's embrace and kiss until we feel the descension of the ride. We finally pull apart as we get closer to the bottom and he pulls his mask back up to cover his face once again. I wish the ride wouldn't end as we get off together.

~~~~

We walk around the fair holding hands, enjoying the shows, and eating more delicious fair food. I felt like this was our first real date, and was having a blast. 

Later, we finally caught up with Jungkook and Taehyung, who had gone on all the thrilling rides. They were having fun too, and after hours of being there, we were all exhausted, and ready to go home. Fortunately, no one recognized the BTS members and we had an easy time going around the fair with no mobs of fans. 

"Guys, go on home, I'm going to drive Cora to her house." Jin says to Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Ok hyung, bye Cora!" the two handsome men say to me as we separate.

"Bye Taehyung! Bye Jungkook!" I say to them walking towards Jin's SUV.

Jin and I walk together, hand in hand to his Land Rover. I love how he constantly wants to be close, and hold hands or cuddle. After getting in, and driving to my apartment, Jin receives a phone call.

"Hello... yes what? They have what pictures?" Jin looks alarmed.

"Look I'll call you back. Yes, I'm busy!" He almost shouts and quickly hangs up.

I'm freaking out, realizing what could have just happened. 

"She did it Cora, our pictures are all over the media." Jin says looking dazedly out his window.

I knew it! 

"Oh my goodness, Jin what are we gonna do?" I ask wringing my hands.

"Let's get you home first, and then we'll think this through."

Jin's phone keeps beeping and ringing, and he angrily turns it off as we pull into my apartment complex. There's a crowd of people with cameras, bombarding us, they flash their camera lights at us as we pull up. Angry fans have pictures of us with a big X on my face, from that night we had our first kiss. They spot me and look like they want to kill me. I try to sink low in my seat, hoping no one does anything to me.

"Jin I can't go through that crowd!" I say panicking.

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe she leaked your address!" He says looking around angrily.

"What am I going to do?" I say worried about getting attacked going to my home. 

"Let me think... can you stay at Heathers?" 

"Uh yes I should be able to, let me call her first."

I call her number, and the line goes straight to voicemail.

"She's not answering!"

"What? Oh right! She's at that important meeting I left early for. They'll be there for hours!" 

"What do I do now?" 

At this point the paparazzi and outraged fans had started tapping on Jin's car, trying to get us to talk to them with their microphones pushed against the closed windows. 

"Let's just get out of here." Jin drives out after everyone moves realizing we aren't getting out or talking to them. Jin hands me his medical mask and tells me to cover my face, and hide from the cameras. I do as he says, but I know they've already seen me and have taken several pictures of me already.

"Cora I think the only place you'll be safe at, is my house. It's guarded and protected, not just anyone can get in." 

I don't have much choice, my family lives far away from the city, and Heather is the only person I know in the city.

"Ok let's go to your house." I say agreeing. I know I'd be safer there than anywhere else right now.

We drive to Jin's house where there's another crowd that had gathered in front of the security gates. Fortunately, the security guards were being diligent, and didn't let any of the crazy fans or paparazzi get through. When we passed through, the people had started bombarding the Range Rover once again, but when we didn't stop, they finally moved so we could get through the gates.

My heart was pounding as we finally arrived at Jin's apartment. I had never realized being stalked by fans and paparazzi, would be this terrifying. Once we pass the gates, I can finally breathe. 

"Keep the mask on." Jin says as we get out of the car.

After entering his apartment, he sets the alarm on the door, locking it. I hear the TV on with the news, the newscaster says my name and I rush to the TV to see what's being said. Taehyung and Jungkook had been watching the TV and sitting there in shock with their mouths open.

"The intern has been caught dating the famous singer, who's a member of the popular kpop group BTS, the photos clearly show the two in his car kissing..." The female newscaster says.

"Oh no! Why is this even on the news!" All I can think about is my parents seeing this! Thank goodness they haven't called me yet wanting an explanation. I'm dreading that phone call.

Jin angrily turns off the TV, while Taehyung and Jungkook sat there, wide eyed still in shock. 

"Hyung how did this happen?" Jungkook says surprised at Jin. 

"It doesn't matter, I don't want the TV on." Jin answers as he paces the room.

Taehyung looks like he's getting angrier and angrier and finally gets up,  
"Hyung how could you do something so stupid! Now people are gonna go after Cora!" 

"You think I don't know that!" Jin replies annoyed.

"You need to fix this Hyung!" Taehyung shouts.

"I am!" Jin says frustrated. "Look I need time to think, I'm gonna call our manager and figure out what to do." 

"You better! Why did you have to kiss her out in the open like that!" Taehyung says disgusted with Jin.

I stand there awkwardly, not sure what to do or say as they argue. Jungkook is also unsure of what to do and just awkwardly glances at Taehyung.

Jin pulls me by the wrist towards one of the bedrooms. I hadn't been in any of the men's rooms yet, and felt like I was intruding as we went into Jin's bedroom. 

"Here you can stay in my room, for now." Jin offers.

"No! Where are you gonna sleep?" 

Jin pauses and a look of mischief comes over his face. 

"With you of course." 


	16. Stay Here

"What?” I reply wide eyed at Jin.

"That's what I love about you! You're so gullible!" Jin says chuckling.

I'm annoyed he's still teasing me, but glad we could laugh for a moment and not think about what's going on out there.

"I'm lending you my room, and I'll share with one of the guys. I'd give you the guest room, but Jungkook is using it. Those boys are messy, and I wouldn't want you to be there with their smelly socks."

Jin's room is so clean and tidy. The king sized bed looks so comfortable, with the white cushioned headboard, and the blue and pink covers on top. He has his little RJ dolls (Jin's bt21 merchandise) and RJ pillows neatly set on the pillows. His computer is set up to the right of the bed and a large big screen tv on the wall, facing the bed. On the left side, is a shelf full of Mario toys and other bts collectibles from the past years. The walls are a pastel pink and white color that brightens the room. I'm surprised the Co-CEO of big hit entertainment has a room that looks childish, yet manly at the same time. 

"You like my room?" Jin asks noticing me looking around the room.

"Yes I love it!" I say as I grab his RJ doll and hug it.

He smiles at my response, and ruffles my hair.

"Hey! Why do you keep doing that?” I say pouting.

"Because you're so cute!" He says imitating a baby.

I start blushing again, and decide to mess with his beautiful hair as payback. I jump up to reach the top of his hair, and try to ruffle it. He laughs at my attempt, and starts tickling me with my arms raised. We both start giggling, and tickling each other, forgetting for just a moment the harsh reality outside. I try to run from him, as he chases me to tickle me, and I end up falling on the bed. He lands on top of me tickling my belly. As I laugh, he looks down on me and stops tickling. He looks me deep in the eyes, and crashes his lips onto mine. 

Surprised at how fast it happened, I don't react at first, but then melt into the kiss. His hand caresses my hair, and the other is holding the small of my back. I reach for his soft silky hair, running my fingers through it. His tongue enters my mouth again wet and warm, as our tongues dance with each other. I let my hands explore his muscular arms, and famously broad shoulders. Craving to touch more of him, I let my hands feel his strong firm pecs, and lower my hands to touch his rock hard abs. But then I feel Jin suddenly stop, and pulls away. 

"I'm sorry Cora... I took it too far." Jin says looking away from me.

"No it's my fault I didn't mean to." I say feeling bad for touching him like that. He must think I'm some sex crazed pervert.

"I want to do more, but I don't want you to regret anything that could happen." He says his face red and glistening from sweat.

I'm amazed at his willpower, when I was just about to give myself to him completely.

"I'm sorry too Jin. I won't do that again."

"We will, when the time is right." He says his eyes twinkling.

"I'll let you get some rest, if you want to use the shower, I have towels in the cupboard and you can wear my pajamas in the second drawer," he says getting up looking uncomfortable.

"Ok thank you, Oppa I appreciate you doing all of this for me." 

"I'd do anything for you." He says making my heart skip a beat, and a grin grow on my face.

"Good night Cora." he says finally leaving, looking at me longingly, as he closes the door. 

I lay on the bed thinking of Jin, and then squeal in the pillow. That was really close, I'm glad he stopped us, or I really would have gone all the way with him. My first time would have been with Jin! 

I go in his master bathroom to prepare for bed. The bathroom is also neat and clean. There's a white garden hot tub, and a separate shower that has water, that comes out from multiple directions. 

The toilet is in a separate room with a door, separating it from the rest of the bathroom. There's a double sink for him and her, which I find very cute. I grab a towel and take a long cold shower.

•••

Waking up in the morning, I feel like I slept better than I ever have. Jin's bed was so comfortable, it felt like sleeping on a cloud. I neatly make his bed similar to how it looked before I got in it, and go to wash up in his bathroom.

As I turn the water on, I hear a knock on the bedroom door, and I go back out to answer it. 

"Good morning beautiful" Jin says stepping in his bedroom wearing Taehyung's Gucci pajamas.

I'm embarrassed realizing my hair is still a mess from sleeping, and I still have crusts in my eyes. 

Why didn’t I just ignore the knock!

"Oppa! Let me go wash up first!" I say running to the bathroom.

He laughs his cute windshield wiper laugh, and follows me to the bathroom. 

"Cora, I have a spare toothbrush in the top drawer you can use."

"Thanks!" I say pulling it out. He gets his toothbrush out too and we both brush, side by side, using the two double sinks. I try to avoid his gaze, knowing I look like a hot mess right now. He on the other hand has every perfect strand of hair in place, and his face looks flawless as usual. 

We finish brushing together, and then he pulls me close to him, resting his chin on top of my head. He starts patting my hair and I pull away.

"My hair is a mess, let me fix it."

He hands me a brush from his drawer, "here you go."

"Please don't watch me." I say blushing.

"But you're so cute like this."

"I don't feel cute." 

"That's what makes you even cuter." He says then pinches my cheek.

"No the cute one is you!" I say giving him a dose of his own medicine, by pinching his cheeks. 

We both start laughing, until my phone alarm goes off.

Reality hits and it’s time to get ready for work...

"Jin can I stay here today?" I ask scared to leave the house again. 

"That might be a good idea. Well at least Jungkook can keep you company."

Jin kisses me goodbye and I feel like I'm sending off my husband to work. 

Imagine me marrying someone like Jin. 

Taehyung stands next to him looking uncomfortable with us kissing in front of him, and rolls his eyes at us like he's disgusted.

"If you need anything just call or text."  
Jin says heading to his car.

"Or you can call me Noona, I'm never busy." Taehyung says with his boxy smile.

"Yes Taehyung I know that." I say laughing, recalling the first day he barely helped me at work.

"Bye guys!" I say watching them leave together for work. Jin blows me one of his infamous air kisses. I act like I catch it, and put it in my pocket. He chuckles and gets in the SUV and drives off.

Jungkook had stayed home today, so he could play video games and sleep. The two things he hardly gets to do.

"Noona are you hungry?" He asked me while rummaging through the refrigerator.

"I am, do you want me to make you something?" I ask him.

His head pops up behind the refrigerator door and he gives me that cute bunny smile, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Ok I'll make us some eggs and bacon with toast." 

"Ooh Noona I can't wait!" He says excited to be fed. 

He patiently has a seat on the stool, as I crack open the eggs over the heated pan. The sizzling sounds and delicious aroma makes Jungkook's mouth water. I place the plate in front of him, and he begins stuffing his face like a ravenous animal.

I sit next to him and enjoy my breakfast as well. "Noona this is so good!" He says happily chomping down on the bacon.

"Thanks Jungkook." I say feeling like a mother that has just fed a satisfied son.

My phone starts ringing, it's Heather's number.

She rarely calls usually, she just texts, so I know she heard the news.

"Hello?"

"Cora! Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm at Jin's house, I won't be coming in to work today."

"I figured that! Wait, you're at Jin's house? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I heard you'd be stuck at that meeting really late and didn't want to interrupt you.  
When I went home last night the paparazzi and fans had been waiting for me outside my apartment."

"What! Did Sue leak your address too?”

"Yes she must have." I said feeling anger rising up inside me.

"And she has the audacity to show her face here today. She's so fired! I'll call you back, I need to see what Jin will do with her, since she's his employee."

"Ok Heather bye."

She hangs up and I start worrying about Jin now. I know those ruthless paparazzi are probably following him around today too.

My phone starts ringing again, and now it's my mom! I haven't talked to her in a while and I know she must be calling because of the incident on the news.

I take a deep breath and answer the phone.

"Hello mom."

"Cora! What is going on? Why is everyone calling me about you dating some behind the scenes guy!" She screeches over the phone.

"What? No mom he's in BTS not behind the scenes!"

"Yes whatever! Who is he?"

"Mom he's in that band, I really liked for years, that you thought were cute!"

"Oh that guy is from that band!"

"Yes mom!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't tell you about my love life!"

"You don't tell me anything these days! Why did they take pictures of you two kissing! Everyone is calling you a slut!"

"Mom I didn't know they were taking our pictures!"

"I didn't raise you to be a slut! Kissing men in public like that!” 

She’s so old fashioned it drives me crazy!

"I was in a car!"

"Whatever! People could still see you!"

"Ok I'm sorry mom, is that why you called?"

"Yes! And also I wanted to tell you, you're moving back home with us! Quit your job and get over here! I knew you couldn't handle it out there alone, but your father insisted we let you try for a year."

"Mom I'm not moving back in!"

"Why not?"

"Because I like my job! And I have Jin!"

"That boy is using you Cora, jeez you think someone rich and famous wants you?"

"Wow mom, thanks for the self esteem boost!"

"Cora get back home or we're canceling your rent money for your apartment and credit card."

"Mom! Really? You know what, that's fine, I'm making enough to live out here."

"Cora the rent there is double what you make, I know it." She says laughing.

"Mom I promise I'm fine, if you want to cancel the rent, go ahead, I was going to tell you to stop it anyways."

"Oh you're grown now. Consider it all cancelled today. You better leave that boy too, he'll break your heart."

"Mom please let me live my life, you've sheltered me long enough."

"I will, but don't come crawling back asking for help and money, or crying saying that behind the scenes guy dumped you after sleeping with you!"

"I won't mom! I gotta go, I'm busy!"

"Yah don't hang up!"

Click... this is why I never call her these days, I think shaking my head. I actually can't afford my rent, now that she's cancelling my rent money. I was using the credit card to buy gas and groceries. 

What am I going to do?

Jungkook had been quietly sitting next to me eavesdropping. "Noona why don't you just stay here with us?"

"What? No way! I can't live with three men!"

"Well we'd love to have you, I'm sure Jin would be ok with it, and you're a good cook! Jin will be happy to take a break from cooking all the time." 

"Why don't you hire a cook then." 

"Because they don't cook food we like, besides Jin loves cooking."

"Right, well don't worry Jungkook, I'll figure something out, but thanks for the offer."


	17. No more hiding

My phone suddenly rings and it's Heather. I quickly answer.

"Hello?"

"Cora! Sue is trying to buy out my company! She's been slowly buying stocks, and will soon own more than half!"

"Can she do that?"

"Yes, I sold most of my stocks and only kept 20%."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Well, the only thing I can do is buy more stocks, but she has so many, I would have to spend millions."

"Can you do that?"

"I think I can, I'll just have to sell my estate."

"What about your dad? Is there anything he can do?"

"I promised myself, I wouldn't let him get involved in my company. He's already helped me so much, I need to prove to him I can handle my company on my own." 

"But this is pretty serious, I think you should reach out to him!"

"I know! I'll figure it out. I can't believe Sue is doing all this. It's a good thing you work for Jin now."

"Why?"

"Because she can't fire you. If she convinces the board to, she can fire me, but not you or Jin since Big Hit Entertainment is privately owned."

"That's good." I say feeling relieved.

"Anyway, how are things with you and Jin?" Heather asks. I can practically hear her grinning over the phone.

"Great! I'm still staying at his house."

"What? You're still there?" Heather asks sounding excited to hear more.

"I can't go home, those media people are always out there waiting for me, even when I go early in the morning or late at night. Jin bought a few things for me to use, until I can safely return home."

"That's horrible!" 

"And now my mom wants me to move back to her house."

"I'm not surprised, she's been looking for a reason to make you move back home."

"But I can't." 

"Well just stay with Jin."

"I can't impose much longer, I'm grateful he's let me stay this long."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Can I stay with you?"

"You know I would let you, but now I need to arrange to sell my estate."

"There's really no other way?"

"No, I'm sorry, but at least you get to see those three handsome faces everyday." Heather jokes trying to make light of my situation.

"You're right about that." I say giggling.

"When are you coming back to work?"

"Jin told me to stay at his home as long as I needed, before coming back."

"Sue is on the executive board now, but she's been spreading some pretty bad rumors about you to everyone."

"What is she saying?" 

"She's calling you a gold digger, and a slut that is seducing Jin only for his money."

"What's wrong with her?" 

"Well obviously she's crazy."

"I'll come in tomorrow, I don't care what people say." I need to straighten things out at work and I can't do it, if I'm hiding out here all day.

"Great! I can't wait to see you!" 

I hang up and start making dinner. Jin and Taehyung should be home soon. Jungkook had moved into Taehyung's room and is playing a game on Taehyung's computer. I had been staying at Jin's house for over a week now, the boys had helped me temporarily use their guest room. I was so grateful for their generosity, I clean and cook for them to earn my keep. I'm not as good of a cook as Jin, but they seemed to enjoy my meals. I called my halmonae to ask her how to make her Korean dishes, and tried to make them taste just like hers.

I hear the front door open, Taehyung and Jin enter the apartment. They shuffle in looking exhausted as they take off their work shoes.

"Are you guys ok?" I ask feeling guilty for being absent from work.

I hadn't been in the office to help, and I could tell it was taking a toll on them to cover me. I need to go back, I can't hide out here any longer. 

"Oh yeah, don't worry Cora, we got everything under control." Jin says, while faking a smile on his tired face.

"Well come in the dining room, I made dinner." I say guiding them to the delicious dinner I had set for them. 

Excited to be fed, they both grin and sit down at the dining room table. I call Jungkook over to join us, and he comes out quickly to sit down. We all happily eat and make small talk about the day events. Afterwards, Jungkook and Taehyung started doing the cleaning up. 

It had become routine for all of us to start the day by eating breakfast together. I would pack delicious lunches for Jin and Taehyung before they left for work, then later I would make lunches for Jungkook and I. I cleaned the house while they were gone, and played video games with Jungkook until it was time to prepare dinner. I was getting better at the game and even managed to beat Jungkook one time, although he said he let me win. 

After dinner, Jin and I would sit together on the balcony watching the sunset while cuddling. We'd join everyone to watch TV or play a group video game and then go to our respective rooms to sleep. Jin and I hardly had time to be affectionate, since it made the others uncomfortable. We'd only be affectionate on the balcony and even then I was paranoid someone next door would be watching us. The news of our dating had started to die down and I ignored all phone calls from my mother or any other unknown callers.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Jin says interrupting my thoughts.

"I was thinking of my apartment." I say as I watch the sun slowly go down in the horizon from the balcony.

"You can always go back, you're not our prisoner." He says chuckling. 

"I know, but I'm not sure if it's safe to go back yet..." 

"I know and I'm happy you're here." he says while nuzzling his chin into my neck. He pulls me in closer towards his firm chest. I lean back feeling his warm strong body against my back. He kisses me on the cheek, and I turn my head to kiss him on the lips. We passionately kiss and hold each other until the sun goes down completely. Another perfect evening, that helps me forget about everything else troubling me.

"I'm coming back to work tomorrow." I blurt out.

"Why? You don't have to, we're doing just fine at work."

"I know you need help, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We'll go together in the morning. Do you want me to send someone to bring your work clothes here?" 

"I can get it myself."

"Then I'll go with you to make sure you're ok."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Please, I want to come." He says pleading so cutely.

"Fine lets go then, I'll be quick." 

"Take all the time you need."

We head to my apartment in Jin's SUV and luckily we don't see anyone around. We pull up and go inside. My apartment looks so eerily quiet and almost strange, now that I'm used to a more livelier place. I realize this is the first time Jin's visited the inside of my home. 

"Excuse the mess," I say picking up a couple of socks I had left on the floor. I see my bra and panties were left out to dry on a drying rack, in plain view in the kitchen next to the washer. Jin had been staring at them and when I noticed he was staring, my face turned a thousands shades of red. I rush over to take them to my bedroom.

When I come out of my room Jin is sitting on my couch, examining my family pictures.

"You were so cute when you took this picture!" He says holding up an old picture of me.

I gasp, he was looking at a picture of me with my hair before I permed it, I had frizzy hair and bad acne, smiling widely with my braces.

"Oh no, I look horrible in that picture!" I take the pictures away from him, and hastily stuff them in my bedroom. 

I'm about to leave my room, when I hear Jin had followed me in my room. 

"Do you always let men into your apartment?" Jin says stepping closer to me with mischief in his eyes.


	18. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning steamy scene this chapter, but nothing too extreme. Enjoy!

"Of course not! You're the first man I've let into my home, other than my dad." I say defensively.

"Not even Taehyung?" Jin asks, stepping closer and watching for my reaction.

"No! He just walked me to my door."

Satisfied with my answer he steps back, and gazes around my room amused. 

The realization that we're alone in my apartment next to my bed, makes me start blushing. I turn around hoping he's not thinking the same thing, and start rummaging through my dresser for my work clothes.

"Need any help?" He whispers in my ear, making my whole body tingle.

"Uh... no I got it." I say packing everything into my bag.

"Hmm, still shy around me?" He asks, putting his arms around my waist, and hugging me from the back.

"Yes a bit." I shyly admit.

He ruffles my hair, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't do anything, although I admit you don't make it easy when I can read what your thinking on your face."

I turn even more red, and then Jin turns me around and kisses me deeply. I hungrily kiss him back letting our tongues wrestle together. His fingers run through my hair, his firm body pressing against mine. I can't take it anymore, I pull him by his hand towards my bed. Lying down on the bed I look at him invitingly, while biting my lower lip. His eyes suddenly change and look more serious likes he's contemplating what to do. He raises an eyebrow as if to question if it's what I really want. I nod my head and pull him in by his collar to kiss me. He kisses me harder and more passionately. His soft lips start to nibble on my ear lobe sending warm sensations throughout my body.

"Are you sure?" He whispers.

I nod my head again. He must know this is my first time and he wants to be sure. I don't even care, all I know is I want him now.

He looks at me with such longing and desire, I feel myself going crazy and want him so bad. He pulls his shirt up revealing his rock hard abs and chiseled chest. I audibly gasp when I see him shirtless, he crawls towards me slowly letting his muscles ripple in the moonlight. But as he draws near, we suddenly hear some loud commotions outside. We both pause and perk up in the direction of the sounds.

Boom! 

A loud boom comes from my door, like someone just kicked it. I jump up in surprise and go over to look out the window. There's now a crowd of people outside. How did they know we were here?

Jin acts fast and immediately calls his manager. After talking to him, Jin hangs up, "My manager and the bodyguards will be here soon and then we can leave."

I nod my head and quickly grab a few more clothes and things I need. Jin quickly puts his shirt back on and we both act like nothing happened, even though we both yearned for one another. No time for any of that now...

After a few minutes, Jin receives a phone call that his manager and body guard had arrived. They knock on the door, after pushing through the crowd and help us out to the car. We rush by the screaming fans and paparazzi, while I duck my head down. Someone threw white powder towards me that barely misses me and I see a bodyguard go after someone. Someone swapped at me as if to hit me, but I ran off before they could. Flashes of lights nearly blind me, make it hard to walk. Jin reaches out and leads me by the hand through the thickening crowd. The bodyguards surround us like human walls until we make it out. I try not to have a panic attack as we make it to the car. 

Jin's manager gets in the driver's seat with Jin and I sitting in the back. After a while of people banging on the windows and screaming, they finally let us pass. The whole time, I try to lay low in the seat, holding onto Jin's arm while he held me protectively.

"It's ok Cora, we're going to go back to my house now. They're all gone." He reassures me while holding my hand.

Jin and his manager talk to each other in Korean. “Cora, I don't think you've ever officially met my manager. This is Sejin, he's been our manager for a long time and he's like a brother to me."

I shake his hand. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too." I reply.

"So you're the girl Jin's crazy about." Sejin says smirking back at us.

Jin gives him a look like he wants to kill him and I start giggling.

"Ah I can see why you like her Jin, she's so cute!" 

"Hyung!" Jin shouts. This is the first time I've seen Jin acting this way, and I'm loving it.

"Ms. Lee if there's anything else you need, let me know and I'll personally get them for you. I don't think it's safe for you to go home anytime soon."

"Thank you Sejin." 

"Your welcome and treat Jin well, he really likes you." Sejin says chuckling.

Jin looks embarrassed and I just laugh at Jin being teased. Finally the tables have turned. 

We go into Jin's apartment and I'm exhausted after all the commotion. We say our good nights and have a quick kiss before heading to our separate rooms to sleep.

I find it hard to sleep as I recall the events of the night, especially our moment in my bedroom...

•••

The next day all of us including Jungkook leave for work. I feel my stomach doing flips as we get closer to work. I need to be strong and do my job. Who cares what people are saying about me. 

We all walk to our office, and as soon as we enter, I notice people whispering and pointing at me. I ignore them and act like everything is normal. Jin glances at me with a worried expression.

"Noona are you ok?" Taehyung asks while, Jungkook stands nearby with his doe eyes looking concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." I say pretending to be confident. 

We go sit at our cubicles and unlike most days, no one comes to say hi to me. Instead they stay at their desks, either staring at me or whispering among themselves. I feel all their eyes on me giving me dirty looks, and I even hear someone say what sounded like "slut".

Jin was standing in front of me and completely halts, when he hears that word. The look on his face suddenly changes, and I'm surprised how angry he looks.

"What did you say?" Jin asks angrily looking towards someone, who had suddenly stopped talking. 

"Uh, I didn't say anything sir." An employee said.

"Yes, you did can you repeat that?" Jin asks sharply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." The employee quickly replies.

"Let's make this clear everyone, since some of you have forgotten workplace ethics. Cora is back and she is now my new secretary. What goes on between she and I, is our personal business. I have complete trust in her, and know that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our company. If you feel any different, take it up with me or HR." Jin says commandingly.

Stunned with how serious and intimidating Jin suddenly sounds, everyone quiets down and goes back to work like nothing happened.

I follow behind Jin, surprised at my sudden promotion.

"Oppa did you just promote me?" I ask once we step into his office.

"Cora, as much as I love hearing you call me that, please we're at work, call me Mr.Kim or just Jin here." 

"Oh, I'm sorry Jin." I say turning red. I forgot I had to treat him as my boss.

"It's ok, and yes Cora you're my new secretary. I was supposed to make Sue my secretary, but she was really weird. She was always hitting on me, even when I made it obvious I wasn't interested, she'd just laugh, and continue to hit on me. But now I have you, and you'll make the perfect secretary."

My eyes light up at the opportunity. "Yes I'll do it!"

"Of course you will, now you'll get paid real money, and won't have to move out of your apartment!"

I'm so thrilled, I jump up hugging Jin and plant a kiss on his cheek. I laugh at my lipstick mark, and try to rub it off. He happily grins back at me and holds me, forgetting for a moment that he's my boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! Sorry for cutting that certain scene short! Let me know if you guys like this story so far. Thanks for reading :)


	19. The Retreat

Someone knocks on the office door, interrupting my moment with Jin. We immediately separate, I quickly straighten my hair and wipe the lipstick stain off of Jin's face.

After making sure we look professional, Jin says, "Come in!"

Heather casually strolls in the door, smiling widely.

"Heather why are you here?" I ask surprised to see her, she rarely comes down to this floor. 

"Hello you two, am I interrupting something?" Heather asks with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh no we're just discussing Cora's promotion as my new secretary." Jin answers with a straight face.

"Oh that's great! I'm so proud of you Cora! Congratulations!" She says giving me a tight hug.

"How are you Heather?" I ask hoping things haven't gotten worse with the Sue situation.

"Well I'm ok, but about Sue, I decided to reach out to my father. He is going to help and will talk to the board members to back me up against Sue buying more stocks. He's also talking to the members that sold their stocks to her to see why they would do that. The whole thing seems fishy and if she's as careless as I think she is, we might find something that can help us."

"Be careful, she will use unethical methods to get what she wants." I say warning Heather.

"I know Cora, my father is used to people like her and I think he will get to the bottom of this. He has a lot influence with the board members, and will find out what's really going on. He also knows people that can find out things if we pay them a pretty penny."

I guess it makes sense Heather's father would know people like that. The entertainment industry is a cutthroat industry with a lot of secrets.

"Anyway, I'm here to confirm our upcoming annual retreat with both companies. Are we still going together?" Heather asks Jin.

"Of course, I'll make the announcement today." Jin says. 

"Great my team has already picked the perfect place for that weekend. I just wanted to make sure with your company, before we book the stay at the resort. We've been planning this for months, and it only dawned on me recently that your company should join us." Heather says winking at me. 

I have a feeling she's planning something.

"Yes Heather we will discuss this with our team today. We look forward to it!" Jin says.

"Great! I'm excited! Our annual retreats are always the most anticipated social events of the year! Everyone enjoys it and it really rejuvenates us and keeps morale up among my team. I'll be getting back to work now, if you'll excuse me." Heather says as she heads out the door.

How can she still plan a retreat with everything that's going on?

"This is perfect for us. We can get away from everything and finally be alone." Jin says with a big grin on his face.

Yes just Jin and I alone!   
~~~~

The next few weeks fly by fast. As Jin's new secretary I had a lot more work to do. Jungkook had decided to stay longer and became the new intern helping our company get caught up with the backed up paperwork. He was a much better office worker than Taehyung and was really good at his job. I'm starting to think that there's nothing he can't do. 

Still living with Jin, it had become normal for us to live like a family. I almost felt like Taehyung and Jungkook were our children, they certainly acted like it when they'd fight over video games and who's turn it was to clean. Jin and I were enjoying each other's company, and I dreaded leaving to move back to my apartment. I'm tempted to officially move in here with them, but I'm worried my parents will find out and flip out! 

Jin and I hadn't been too intimate because we knew the others were nosy and were always eavesdropping in on us. I knew it made Taehyung uncomfortable as well, despite him pretending he was happy for us. Every once in a while, I'd catch him watching us with a look of anger and then he'd see me staring and immediately smile at me like nothing was wrong. I felt bad coming between the two brotherly members, but my feelings for Jin were too strong. 

Sue had become a key member of the executive board for Heather's company and was starting to gain more stocks somehow. Despite everything Heather didn't seem bothered, and I didn't see Sue anymore so I was fine for the time being.

"The work trip is tomorrow, are you ready?" Jin asks me while we were sitting comfortably on his couch.

"Yes I have everything packed and ready to go."

"Good, I can't wait to go!" he replies happily. 

We were both excited to go away for a few days. Fortunately, the trip was to a secluded area in the middle of nowhere. We'd be away from civilization and the paparazzi. 

My phone rings and I see Heather's name pop up.

"Hello?"  
"Girl, I have bad news!"   
"What?"  
"Sue is coming on the trip too!"  
"What?!"  
"Yes she just told me to make sure I have a nice suite for her. I didn't even know she was coming. I know she's going to make things difficult for everyone."  
"Have you been able to dig up anything on her yet?" I ask eager to find a weakness of hers.

"My dad is working on it. He's been talking to a lot of people and is starting to get some leads. He thinks he'll get to the bottom of everything soon."

"That's great!" I feel relieved that Heather's father was able to work fast.

"Anyway be ready because next weekend is going to get interesting."

"I'll be ready." I say determined not to let Sue ruin my perfect relationship.

~~~~

"My God Taehyung do you really need all these luggages for a weekend trip?" I ask astonished at the three giant Louis Vuitton luggages Taehyung carried with him to put in the rental minivan.

"Yes I need all of these for the trip, you never know? Besides isn't there going to be nice dinners every night? And I heard we will go hiking and I need all my different outfits for each occasion." Taehyung says like this is totally normal for a weekend trip.

I sometimes forget how pampered Jin and Taehyung are, but least they don't have their stylist and makeup artist coming along, that'd be too much. 

I carry my very small luggage with only two dresses, a set of pajamas, hiking clothes and casual clothes. I almost feel like I didn't pack enough. Jin only had one large luggage, but it was filled to capacity with all his several outfits as well. 

"Here noona I'll help you put your luggage in the car." Taehyung grabs my bag, and shoves it in the top empty spot on the left of the minivan we rented. The minivan was filled to the top with all our belongings, threatening to spill over dangerously if we weren't careful.

We all climb into the minivan and head out to the resort. It was over two hours away, so we had a long drive ahead of us. Jin's manager drove us there so we could comfortably ride and nap if we needed to. I sat with Jin in the back, while Taehyung and Jungkook sat in the front of the luxury van. The good thing about being in the back was that the others were too busy watching the newest Avengers movie to pay attention to us. Jin and I had our hands intertwined with my head comfortably resting on his broad shoulder. He tilted his head to rest against mine, as we watched the movie quietly. 

Throughout the movie Jin would turn to gaze at me lovingly, and then he'd kiss my hand or wink. Each time I would smile back like a lovesick child, I tried not to be too obvious how taken I was with him. I'm sure he knew though, because he'd start chuckling making the others look back at us puzzled, they'd sigh and roll their eyes at us. Taehyung looked especially annoyed and at one point, put his headphones on and took a nap. I tried not to let it bother me. Jin didn't care and I felt bad, but I figured by now Taehyung would just have to get over it. After all, I was officially Jin's girlfriend.

"I hope our rooms are near each other." Jin says with a hint of mischief in his eyes.  
"Me too."   
"Maybe we should just share a room." Jin adds. I almost spit out the water I was drinking. I laugh, but start to consider it. We are finally alone out here with no Taehyung and Jungkook around to hear us.

"Jin hyung what did you say?" Jungkook asks, looking at us with a smirk on his cute face.

"Oh nothing Jungkook." I say giving him a look to mind his own business. He chuckles and turns back to the movie. Good thing Taehyung didn't hear Jin, he was sound asleep like a beautiful angel.

We finally arrive to the secluded resort, it was embedded deep in the great forest with tall pine trees surrounding it. I hear the sounds of nature with no horns honking or loud trucks passing by, just birds chirping, frogs croaking, and crickets in the distance. 

As we pull up, the bellman help us take our luggage into our individual rooms. The five star resort was campus style, so we had to walk out far to the clusters that had our rooms. Jungkook and Taehyung were rooming together, and went off to their room in cluster three that was further back. My room was right next to Heather's that was in cluster one, near the lobby. She chose her room next to mine so we would be close and easily visit each other. Jin's room was at cluster nine and was on the other side of the resort, It was for the most VIP guests and had the nicer suites. The staff even gave him a ride in the little trolley so he wouldn't have to walk. 

I go into my room and start to put away my clothes, when I hear a knock on the door. 

I look through the peephole and see Jin is standing there grinning.

"Who is it?" I ask pretending I don't know it's him outside the door.  
"It's Mr. Worldwide Handsome!" Jin answers enthusiastically.  
I chuckle at his response and open the door for him.  
"And why are you here oppa?" I ask raising my eyebrow.   
"I wanted to see if your room was as nice as mine." He says stepping in and glancing around.  
"Satisfied?" I ask after finished looking around my room and out my window.  
"Mine has a better view. I think you should come see it." He says grabbing my hands to follow him.   
"I'm putting my clothes away!" I say trying to be coy.   
"That can wait!" He says impatiently.  
I was surprised, he seemed a bit too excited to make me go to his room.  
"I'll come by later, I don't want our coworkers to see us."  
"Oh who cares! They won't dare mess with you after what I said to them the other day."

That doesn't make it better, I get death glares from several women at work now. Thank God I have Jin, Taehyung, and Jungkook or I'd be an outcast at work. Even some of the men at work won't talk to me. The last time I was in the break room getting coffee and chatting with one of my male colleagues, Jin came in and intently stared at us, making everyone uncomfortable. I told him to calm down, he acted like he didn't do anything wrong and that he just didn't trust some of the men at work. 

Despite the tension between Taehyung and Jin, he didn't get jealous of us talking, he trusted his dongsaeng. 

"Come meet up with me for dinner it's at 7." Jin says, giving up on taking me to his room.  
I admit I wanted to go with him, but the last thing we need is more gossip about us, when we're here to build bonds with our coworkers. We will have to be discreet, at least wait until everyone is inebriated or asleep tonight. 

"Ok oppa." 

I get settled in my room after unpacking, then take a hot shower. I get dressed in one of my simple dresses and straighten my hair. I decide to head to Jin's room to meet up for dinner. I can surprise him and see this supposed nice view he was talking about. 

As I stroll along closer to the ninth cluster, I gaze out at the gorgeous scenery of the lake and forest surrounding us. The pine trees and blue skies makes the scenery look like a picture from a nature magazine. A slight smile grows on my face at the scene, happy to get away from the bustling city. 

As I step up the wooden steps to Jin's room I hear voices coming from his room. Jin's talking to someone and then I hear a woman's voice.


	20. Who is she?

I suddenly feel intense red hot rage growing inside me. The woman's voice doesn't sound familiar and I can't make out what she's saying. 

All I can hear is her laughter. What the hell is going on? 

Ok calm down, Cora 

I put my ear against the door to hear better, but all I can hear is muffled talking and what sounds like, "Saranghae!" from the woman.

Who is this woman? Why is she comfortably telling Jin she loves him? I start getting disturbing thoughts in my head, like Jin has another woman he's been seeing along side me. I can no longer contain my emotions and start banging on the door angrily. 

I hear the woman gasp in surprise and Jin asks "who is it?"

"It's Cora!" I say trying not to shout.

"Hold on Cora," I hear some noise like they're shuffling around and then he finally opens the door.

As soon as the door opens I stomp in angrily, searching the room for the woman. I see her, a gorgeous older woman. She looks like Jin, but with more feminine features. She looks expectantly at me, and then glances at Jin, with a look of confusion. I realize my mistake and instantly feel stupid for how I acted. I bow to show her respect and she bows back. 

"Cora, this is my Eomma. Eomma this is my girlfriend, Cora. Her eyes widen in surprise and I instantly feel her eyes looking me up and down, judging my appearance. I fidget nervously looking down, wringing my hands. I was not prepared to meet Jin's mother, I hardly know anything about her. There was a rumor she was Miss Korea years ago and I wouldn't be surprised if it were true, she definitely looked the part. 

"Cora are you Korean?" She asks as she continues to measure me up.

"I'm Korean American." I answer.

"I see... nice to make your acquaintance Cora." Jin's mother says. 

"Nice to meet you too." I say bowing again.

"I didn't know my mother was coming on the retreat, she just arrived from Korea last night and followed us to the resort." Jin says. 

"My son never calls me anymore to tell me what's going on in his life. I have to find out he has a new girlfriend through the news." She says glaring at Jin.

"Eomma I'm sorry I wanted to tell you in person."

"And when was that going to happen? I heard you were going on a retreat and I thought this would be a great time to see my son again. Unfortunately, this resort is booked for the weekend, so I will be staying in your room with you."

"Eomma I'm glad you could make it." Jin says overly enthusiastically.

Jin's mother looks unconvinced, she then turns her attention to me.

"Cora, what do your parents do?"

"Eomma we can talk about all of that later tonight at dinner." Jin interrupts his mother.

I gulp, what dinner? Now I'm having dinner with his mother too? I nervously watch the two of them start talking in Korean and discussing dinner. I hadn't thought I'd meet his mother this soon, and I don't think she likes me... 

"Cora, we will meet you for a later dinner. Just give us a little time so my eomma can get ready, see you then." Jin says walking me to the door.

"Ok... oppa..." 

I bow once again to his mother and look at Jin with a look of worry on my face. He gives me a reassuring smile and closes the door. 

I step out and start feeling anxiety taking me over. This was supposed to be a fun trip to spend time ALONE with Jin. Now his mom is here and clearly doesn't like me. What am I going to do?

I walk to my room, contemplating what I'll say at dinner tonight. I have to impress her somehow.

Heather finally shows up and comes knocking on my door excited to see me.

"Cora why do you look like that?" She asks, once she notices the sour expression on my face.

"Oh my God Heather! Jin's mom is here!"

"What? She actually came! I was going to tell you that she was coming to America, but I didn't think she'd come here to the retreat! I figured we'd see her after we got back home."

"Have you met her?" I ask wondering how Heather knew Jin's mother.

"Yes I met her at the airport to welcome her. My father told me to pick her up."

"But why didn't Jin tell me."

"She didn't want anyone to know. She came to meet you."

"She told you that?"

"Yes, she called me worrying about his new relationship, since news of you two dating was all over the media in Korea. Don't worry, I put a good word in for you! You guys are so lucky you're not in Korea. Fans are outside the Big Hit Entertainment building protesting against Jin being a member of BTS."

I had been avoiding all news since our dating news aired on TV. Jin told me not to look at anything online until the news blew over. Even after these weeks people were still talking about us. I suddenly start feeling a pit in my stomach, I don't know if I can handle this.

"Cora don't worry! The public will get over it!"

"I still can't go back to my home! I will get attacked if I go back home, it's already happened once. I don't know if I can handle this lifestyle."

"Breathe girl, Jin will protect you. His mother is a sweetheart, she's just worried about her son. She doesn't know you, but I know she will love you once she gets to know you, and like I said I put a good word in for you." Heather says as she comforts me by patting me on the back. 

"I have to see her for dinner tonight." 

"I know I'm coming along too."

"Wait, she invited you to our dinner?" I ask furrowing my eye brows.

"Yes, she's gotten close to my father. He told me to keep her company while she's here. Let's get ready to see her, you need to impress her!"

~~~

Heather had told me what to say and do at the dinner to impress Mrs. Kim. She told me Mrs. Kim is a classy woman, but kind and that I didn't need to be nervous. I felt like I was sweating bullets before we even went to the resort restaurant to have dinner. I patted the sweat on my forehead with a handkerchief, trying to calm myself down.

When Heather and I arrived at the restaurant, they had a table waiting for us in a secluded area of the restaurant to eat privately. Jin and his mother were already sitting there waiting for us. Heather and I both bow respectfully to them and they bow back as we take a seat. I sit across from Jin and Heather across from Mrs. Kim. 

"Heather! I'm so grateful again that you let me tag along with you all to this beautiful resort! You picked a gorgeous location!" Mrs. Kim says impressed.

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Kim, I'm happy to see you again!"

"You're such a kind and beautiful woman, are you single by chance?" Mrs.Kim asks Heather.

"Oh... yes I am." Heather says laughing at the awkward question.

Jin glances at his mother with an annoyed expression. 

"How can that be? Jin, why is she single?" Mrs. Kim asks turning to her son. 

"I don't know Eomma? I think she's too busy for dating." 

"He's right, men don't like dating me because I'm a workaholic." Heather says with a grin. 

"Oh that's too bad, you're such a nice catch." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Kim you flatter me." 

"If only my son had dated you."

There it is, what I was afraid of happening. Mrs. Kim made it very obvious she wanted someone like Heather to date Jin, not a commoner like me.

"Eomma! Please!" Jin raises his voice making his mother shocked at her son's outburst.

"Calm down son, I was just joking. I've grown fond of Heather's parents and we joked that our children should marry."

"Well tell my hyung then." 

"Don't be silly, he's already married."

I can't bring myself to say anything and sit quietly glancing at Jin. He looks over at me apologetically and reaches for my hand under the table. I feel a bit relieved and take a deep breath.

The waiter comes and takes our order and then as we await the arrival of the food, Mrs. Kim finally acknowledges me.

"So Cora what do your parents do?"

"They're teachers."

"Oh at the university?"

"No they both teach Elementary school."

"Oh... that's a noble job! Teaching the youth." I can tell she's trying to be nice, but isn't too impressed with their choice of careers.

My parents met as school teachers and both loved teaching, despite the low pay and terrible conditions. I grew up knowing we didn't have money, especially compared to people like Heather and Jin. I was always embarrassed to have Heather over, but she loved our "cute little house" and how my parents were so different than hers. It was a new experience for her when she would stay over. I felt the same about her, when I visited her gigantic mansion and was treated to gourmet dinners made by her in-house chef. 

I take a sip of wine, hoping it calms my nerves. 

"Cora and I have been best friends since childhood," Heather says giving me a wink. 

"Oh really that's a long time! How did you become friends?"

"Cora was the only student in class that didn't gossip about me. Everyone else was either fake or too intimidated to talk to me. I saw Cora and she looked so nice and quiet. We became best friends and she was the only friend I had, that didn't try to use me for my money or pretend to like me."

Mrs. Kim nods her head in approval and smiles at me. 

"How cute! And now you work in a prestigious job that not just anyone can get." 

Damn! She knew I only got the job because of Heather, she's assuming I'm using Heather for this job.

"Well yes, Cora is quite smart she always got Straight A's, and I'm the one that suggested she work for me..." Heather tries to say in my defense.

I finally had enough, "Yes I am very lucky that Heather was able to hire me, and for that I am very grateful. I know I don't deserve this position and that's why I work twice as hard as my coworkers. I'm the first to arrive and the last to leave." 

"Yes, Eomma she is my best worker." Jin chips in.

"Oh right, she works for you now? Lucky again, you are a very lucky woman Cora." Mrs.Kim says with a fake smile.

I start feeling angry, why is she trivializing my success? 

"Yes I know that and I'm grateful everyday for the opportunities I've been given."

"Ah Eomma please stop." Jin says pleading.

"I'm sorry Jin, but I have to know if she's good enough for you! Do you know how many women will take advantage of a rich handsome man like you? I was lucky to find your father and even his mother didn't approve of me at first."

"So eomma please give Cora a chance. I promise you'll like her, she's the best thing that's happened to me." 

I suddenly feel so proud and happy that Jin is standing up for me. Mrs. Kim looks annoyed, but nods her head.

"I'm sorry Cora, let's get to know each other, since my son seems so taken with you, I'll give you a chance."

I finally feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. She may not mean it, but the fact that Jin stood up for me makes me beam with happiness. 

The dinner finally arrives and we all eat the delectable food. Mrs. Kim and Jin talk happily of the events that happened in Korea with their family business and family news. Jin chuckles gleefully and tells his mother dad jokes that makes the whole table roar in laughter. I start feeling like things are going to be ok. 

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kim I'd like to introduce myself." That nasally voice coming from behind me makes me spin around. There she is that snake, Sue. I knew she'd be here at the resort, but why is she here now!


	21. The Hike

I'm shocked to see Sue, how did she even know we were back here? 

"I'm Sue Walters, I'm apart of the board of executives for Skye inc. I also used to work for your son Jin, when I was briefly part of his team." Sue says with that fake smile on her face.

"Ah Ms. Walters I've heard about you, yes you're the one that leaked the pictures of my son and his new girlfriend." Mrs. Kim replies, her narrowing at Heather.

Sue's fake smile fades off her face, she didn't expect Mrs. Kim to be so blunt. I try to stifle a laugh as I look at the humiliated Sue. 

"Well there's no evidence it was me, I'm sorry that you've been misinformed." Sue says trying to look innocent.

"I spoke with Heather's father, and he has some pretty convincing proof it was you."

I suddenly feel proud of Mrs. Kim, she is clearly not a woman to be trifled with. 

"I'd be careful if I were you Ms. Walters, not even your daddy will be able to save you this time." Mrs.Kim says with a glint in her eye. 

"My father has more money than you, and Heather's father put together!" Sue snarls, her demeanor suddenly changing.

"Oh yes we know that, but he's also very concerned with his reputation with businesses and you are tarnishing it. He won't save you if it means dragging him down too. I hate to say it, but I think money is more important to him, than his careless spoiled daughter."

"You know nothing about my family!" Sue huffs.

"I know that we spoke to him, and he is on our side."

Sue's eyes start tearing up and I have absolutely no sympathy for her. She brought this upon herself. 

"Eomma that's enough." Jin finally says not wanting to see Sue cry, even after what she did, he hates seeing any woman cry. 

"Yes you're right son . You can see yourself out Ms. Walters, we're having a private dinner."

Sue glares at us and walks away furious. We all feel relieved once she's gone. 

"Wow Mrs. Kim, that was amazing." Heather says impressed.

"People like Ms.Walters need to be put in their place from time to time, she is the one to blame for trying to ruin my son's image." 

"Eomma that was a bit harsh." 

"She'll learn her lesson." Mrs.Kim says. 

After we all finish our meals, it's time to depart. Jin gives me a soft kiss on my cheek and embraces me, despite his mother's disapproval of our public display of affection in front of her. I shyly hug him back avoiding her judging eyes.

Heather and I walk back to our room, after saying good bye to Jin and his mother.

"I had no idea Mrs. Kim was so fierce." I say to Heather.

"Me neither, she's scary!" 

"I'm glad she's not going to be my Mother In law." Heather says teasing me.

"Yeah right like Jin would marry me." 

"You never know." Heather says smirking. "You're going to make me your maid of honor right?" 

"Oh my God, shut up!" I say. 

We both giggle at the idea. 

"We should go to bed early, tomorrow will be very busy." Heather tells me before going to her own room.

I nod my head and get ready for bed. I check my phone as I get in bed and see that Jin had texted me.

******  
BAE: I'm so sorry about my mom. She'll come around I know it. You looked gorgeous tonight I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

He makes my heart flutter with his cute words and I text him back,

ME: Thank you! It's ok, your mom is awesome and I can't wait to see you too!  
*******

I drift off to sleep imagining myself walking down the aisle with my handsome groom, patiently waiting for me as he beams at me. I imagine my breathtakingly beautiful white wedding dress and the delicately decorated venue with pink, white, and blue flowers and silk tulles.

~~~

I abruptly wake up to my alarm blaring, annoying me. I quickly shut it off and groggily get out of bed. 

Why does this event have to start so early?

I get ready and wear comfortable clothes for our outdoor activity planned for the day. I put on my yoga leggings and blue under armour shirt, with some white tennis shoes. I put my hair in a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. I only apply mascara and some lip stain, since I'll probably be sweating off my makeup. I head out the door and knock on Heather's door, but there's no answer. 

******  
ME: Where are you?

BFF: I left half an hour ago, meet us at the lobby up front.  
******

I head over and see Jin, his mother, and Heather standing together. They smile and wave at me, as I come closer and I wave back and stand next to them. Jin places his arm around me for a quick hug. He leans in close and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I blush due to him doing this in front of everyone. Not only his mother, but also all my coworkers and bosses are out here staring at us. Some girls glance at me with envy, and others look like they could kill me with their deadly looks. Then I see her, Sue staring at us with such hatred in her eyes. She walks away angrily with a flip of her wavy dark hair. 

Taehyung and Jungkook finally join us looking like they just woke up. Their hair were messily tousled and they had on tank tops that showed off their bulging muscles, like they've been hitting up the gym lately. I'm surprised Jin isn't wearing the same thing. He's always so modest, if I hadn't seen him without a shirt, I wouldn't believe how ripped he was under those clothes. I start to blush recalling that night, Heather interrupts my thoughts by finally going up in front of us to deliver her speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming out today. We're going to start off by eating a hearty breakfast, and then we are going to go on a hike up that path." She points up to the hill behind us that goes up pretty high. I'm a bit apprehensive about this hike, as I'm not the most physically active person. 

"Now the point of this activity is to encourage everyone to do their best. I realize some of you may not be able to finish and that's ok, but at each milestone I've placed a prize, and the ones that reach the very top will get the best prize! We have to go in teams of two, so if someone feels faint the other can get help. You all have water bottles, energy bars, first aid kit, and flares in case you need them. We ask that you please stay hydrated, and if you feel dizzy to immediately stop and rest. At each milestone there are more supplies and a board member or park staff to offer assistance. For those that can not participate for any reason, we will be playing a motivational movie in conference room A. Ok everyone let's go!" 

We excitedly head to the banquet area to eat breakfast, and to discuss the hike. Most of the younger employees want the prizes, since there's rumors that a lot of money will be given, or prizes like a brand new tv. The winners are supposed to get a trip to Hawaii all expenses paid. I overhear some of the girls complaining they don't want to get sweaty and choose to see the motivational movie instead, then relax at the pool afterwards. I don't want to do that hike, but I can already tell Jin wants to go and I want to spend time with him. I feel like the hike would be romantic for us, and can't wait to go with him.

"You're going on the hike right?" Jin asks me.

"Yes of course." 

"Great I have a surprise for you when we win the prize."

"Oh aren't you confident. What if we don't win", I say unsure I can beat out Taehyung and Jungkook the two most athletic in our group. 

"We will, even if I have to carry you!"


	22. The Hike part 2

"Carry me? Oppa are you trying to get yourself killed?" I joke.

"I think you underestimate my strength." Jin flexes his arm muscles under his long sleeve shirt, they're more visible and definitely impressive. I try not to stare, but I just love looking at him, everything about him is just perfect. 

"Girl you look so smitten." Heather says jabbing me in the ribs.

I cough and giggle, embarrassed she called attention to me practically drooling over Jin. 

"Make sure you drink plenty of water, it's hot out there." Jin hands me a cold water bottle with a smirk.

"Yes I know, thank you oppa." I grab it and drink it down quickly. He must think I look so thirsty right now.

Heather looks down at her Apple Watch, "Alright everyone time to go! Remember, be safe out there!" She loudly announces, as the clock ticks to 9:00 am.

We all head outside to start the hike, I walk with Jin as he holds my hand, leading me to the front of the line. He's already being competitive, Jungkook and Taehyung are ahead of us picking up their pace, as we get closer to the start of the trail. I hope Jin doesn't expect me to jog like them, I haven't jogged since I was forced to in high school gym class. 

"Cora just hold on to my hand and we'll win this thing!" He says dragging me along up the trail with him.

I start regretting this decision to come and wish I was in the cool AC, watching that boring movie instead. Jin starts happily speed walking faster. The further up we go, the cooler the air feels on my face. The scenery around us changes, we see more of the beautiful forest with their overgrown vegetation, and the air smells fresher. My pace quickens and I feel a good rush as my heart is pumping. 

We finally arrive at the first stop, finding an executive board member dressed in sports gear, handing us an envelope with our first prizes and more water bottles. I smile and thank him, then start my way up with Jin, after taking a minute to drink some more water. Some of the group had already stopped with red faces and were fanning themselves from the heat. Jungkook and Taehyung had started on their way ahead of us, and Jin was itching to catch up. I take a last gulp and put my water bottle in my little drawstring bag. 

We start hiking up the hill again and I'm surprised I haven't died yet. Beads of sweat start rolling down my cheeks and we both look flushed from the exercise. I can see Taehyung and Jungkook in the distance, almost jogging and laughing like they're having the time of their lives. I wish I had that much energy, but then again they actually exercise daily and I don't. I start panting from the elevation, Jin notices and slows down so I can breathe better.

I can see how bad he wants to win, so I take a deep breath and start jogging. I'm doing all kinds of new things these days for this man. I must really like him... actually I think I love him. The realization hits me, I'm in love with Jin! I've been in love for a while and I get the feeling he is too, but he hasn't said it yet... should I say it first or wait for him to say it. I'll think about it later, right now I just need to focus on breathing properly so I don't pass out from jogging. 

After we finally reach the second post, I almost fall over heavily panting. The park ranger is there, handing us more water and tells us to take it easy, as I look like I'm about to faint. 

"I'm ok," I assure everyone. Jin looks concerned and squeezes my hand.  
"You know I can carry you, if you don't want to go any further."

"I can't do that to you, you'll pass out." I say between heavy breaths.

"No I won't, I've carried heavier things in the military."

"It's ok oppa." 

Jin smiles at me and plants a kiss on my forehead. I smile back and remember that there's something I wanted to say to him. Should I say it now? 

"Look they left!" Jin points at Jungkook and Taehyung who had started up the trail again.

Maybe later, I'll say it. I follow Jin up the hill and we start jogging together again, finally catching up to the boys. Now they're both sweating and red faced too. Jin gives them both a warning look, like he's telling them to slow down. They look like they want to speed up, but the look Jin gives them makes them both immediately slow down. 

I feel my legs getting tired and wobbly and I end up falling down, tripping on my own shoes.

"Ow my foot!" I screech after falling down.

Ugh there I go again with my clumsiness. Taehyung rushes over and Jin comes back to me. 

"Are you ok noona?" Taehyung asks me as I try to stand up. 

"Yeah I'm fine." I say, but then immediately fall back down again when I feel the pain shooting up from my ankle.

"Hyung you're too much, she couldn't keep up!" Taehyung says scolding Jin.

"I'm sorry Cora, it's my fault I really wanted to win." Jin says with a look of worry on his face.

Jin examines my bruised ankle, pulls out the first aid kit, and wraps it with bandage and ice. 

We're so close to the finish line,I can see the flag waving in the distance. We're the first ones and everyone else is far behind us. Taehyung tries to get me to climb onto his back, to piggyback me to the end.

"No I'll carry her!" Jin says in a commanding voice to Taehyung, we all look at him surprised.

Taehyung reluctantly nods and helps me get on Jin's back. We all walk to the last post with me feeling silly that Jin had to piggyback me to the top. Taehyung and Jungkook slow down behind us to let us win. 

"Why are you guys slowing down, go win the first prize!" I say as we draw closer to the finish line.

They both glance at one another and then at Jin. 

"No noona we planned to let you win to begin with." They admit.

"What?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

Jin glances back at me, "I'm sorry I knew you wouldn't go along with it, but I really wanted to go to Hawaii with you."

"Oppa you're a millionaire, we could go anytime!"

"But I wanted you to win it! I knew it would be more satisfying for you to win it on your own!"

"What? I don't care about Hawaii, I only did this because I knew you wanted to go!"

We're all giggling and laughing, when the moment is cut short by the sight of Sue. She glances at us as we get closer and rolls her eyes. 

"Here's your prize, Congratulations!" She says in a fake tone.

She hands us the tickets for Hawaii and the booking for the hotel. I scream in delight, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii! And I get to go with Jin! For a moment, I forget about my ankle and I happily hobble in excitement. The guys tell me to stop and to sit down, more concerned about my ankle than me. 

We all look over the cliff and the sight is absolutely breathtaking. We can now better see the massive green forest and clear blue skies from here. The pristine river looks so fresh and inviting, beneath us with the water running over the rocks. I gaze upon the gorgeous view, taking it all in with a deep breath. 

"I have something I wanted to tell you Cora." Jin says taking my hand.

"Cora you should go down with us, we will carry you down." Taehyung says.

"She will, I just want to talk to her alone for a minute guys."

Jungkook and Taehyung glance at one another knowingly and nod their heads. Sue is glaring at us with her face looking like she just sucked on a lemon.

I don't see anyone else coming up, making me think they all gave up and went back. I don't blame them, I would have done the same if it hadn't been for Jin and the boys. Jin leads me away from everyone to go deeper into the forest, helping me walk, as I hobble along. 

After we're a bit further in the forest, he hesitates, looking at my foot.

"Maybe we should stop here," Jin says looking concerned for my safety. I'm wondering why he wants to be out alone, so far away from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! Thanks again for reading my story! I just wanted to say that when I first wrote up to this, I had planned to end this story within the next couple of chapters. I later decided that rather than do a sequel I would just continue the story.


	23. Into the Woods

We sit down on a fallen log that had overgrown green moss on it. Jin looks so serious, it's making me nervous.

"Cora, there's something I've been wanting to say to you, but I haven't had a chance." Jin nervously says.

"Yes oppa," I say in anticipation.

"Cora I love you..." the words hit me and I lose the ability to breathe. 

Is this real did he really say that?

I feel butterflies in my belly and I can barely contain them. 

"I-I love you too!" I stutter, the words coming out surprisingly easy.

Jin glances at me lovingly, leaning in closer and kisses me passionately. He caresses my cheek with his soft hand and I run my fingers through his silky black hair. Jin finally stands up, he looks like he's concentrating hard about something, as he knits his eyebrows. He takes a deep breath and then to my astonishment he takes a knee. 

Wait, why is he going down on one knee?

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands. 

He's really doing this now? 

He pulls out a small velvety black box out of his sweatpants pocket, and opens it revealing the most beautiful pink diamond I've ever seen! My eyes grow wide at the sight of it, I'm tempted to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. I feel my eyes start to water and I nod my head unable to speak. He looks up at me and when he sees me nodding, his face lights up. He jumps up and hugs me, kissing me passionately again. His warm lips presses against mine and he tilts his head to kiss me deeper letting our tongues meet. 

"What's going on over here?" Sue's nasally voice comes from behind some tall bushes. 

What the hell? 

Great way to ruin the best moment of my life! Is she really out here spying on us again after everything she's done! 

"None of your business!" I spit out at her, furious she's meddling in our business again. 

"You little bitch! When will you learn your place?" She snarls her eyes narrowing at me.

"When will you learn yours?" I snap back, so done with her crap.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I'm going to have to teach you to respect me!" She comes at me aggressively grabbing my hair and slaps me in the face. Bewildered I try to pry her off, but she's got a strong hold of my hair.

"Stop!" Jin yells trying to pull us apart. Sue roughly shoves him away and starts pulling my hair again with one hand and she swings her other hand at me. I hit her back, grabbing her hair too and yanking it to make her stop. Jin rushes over to pull us apart again. I struggle with her as she keeps wailing on me. She's a lot stronger than I thought, I try to dodge her so she won't hit me again. Finally, Jin steps in between us and Sue pushes him again with even more force. Jin falls to our right and then my heart sinks when I see that we had somehow moved closer to the cliff during our struggle. Taehyung and Jungkook had heard us screaming and were sprinting over to us, but it was too late. 

I saw it all in slow motion, Jin my beautiful Jin, was rolling down the steep hill, until he finally landed with a loud thump. The realization hits Sue, she looks mortified and screams running down after Jin. We all follow her and push her away from him. Jungkook puts her in a wrestling move, holding her down with her hands behind her back. 

"Get off me! My father will hear about this! You should be attacking her not me!" Sue screeches glancing at me with a wild look in her eyes. 

I ignore Sue and glance at Jin who's head had started bleeding. I see the dark red blood dripping from his open skull, making me grow weak and dizzy. Suddenly everything fades and darkness and silence engulfs me.

~~~~

I wake up in the hospital room with an IV attached to my arm and my whole foot and ankle bandaged. Confused, I look around for someone to explain to me what happened. I get up and hobble over to the door grimacing with pain as I scan my surroundings. I don't see anyone. 

What happened? Why am I here? Then I suddenly remember the blood, blood everywhere! It was a bad dream it had to be, that whole thing was just a nightmare! I look for my phone, but can't find it. 

As I begin to panic, my mother finally walks in my room. I'm relieved to see someone I know. 

"Oh honey you're finally awake." she says giving me a hug. I hug her back and look up at her to ask her what happened.

"Cora, Jin is in the hospital too." She says sullenly.

My heart drops, it wasn't a dream, he really fell. I get up and try to find his hospital room.

"Young lady get back in here." My mother yells at me.  
"He's not in this hospital. They took him to the best hospital in the area to work on his head injury. You're injured too, you need to recover before you go see him!" 

"It's just a sprained ankle! I'll be fine" I say defiantly.

"Yes and you were attacked by that horrible girl! She pulled some of your hair out and scratched you all up! Go look in the mirror!"

I look in the mirror in the bathroom and gasp at the sight of myself. Scratches and bruises cover my face and body. My hair had painful bumps and patches of bald spots where she ripped my hair out. My eyes are bloodshot and black and blue from where she punched me. I didn't realize she had hit me that badly. I look wild and so different, I try to make myself look better, but it hurts to touch my face and hair. I go back to my bed and my mother hands me my phone. 

"They said they'd call you after the surgery." My mother says.

"Who?"

"Taehyung and Jungkook."

I don't want to be here anymore, I want to see Jin! 

"Don't even think about going there, his mother is blaming you for all of this!" My mother says as if she's just read my mind.

"But it was Sue!" 

"We know, she's in police custody, but her bail is probably going to be paid and she'll be scot free". She says disapprovingly.

We all knew Sue would pay her way out of this again, but she nearly killed someone, she's gotta be punished for that! 

After my parents take turns watching me at the hospital, making sure I didn't escape, they finally release me. I go home eager to hear from Taehyung. 

Taehyung finally calls me and tells me that the surgery went well, but they put Jin under a medically induced coma until his vitals stabilized. I feel a horrible pain in my heart. I look down for my engagement ring and it's gone! Now he's in the hospital because of me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for such a crazy chapter. I originally was going to make the next chapter the last one, but I decided to continue this story. I’ll upload it the next chapter soon.


	24. Chapter 24

After being released from the hospital, I went to my parents house. 

I sit around my old bedroom, gloomy and thinking about Jin. My parents went ahead and canceled my lease on my apartment, and had hired people to move everything back to their house and storage. I was going to officially move out anyways, since I pretty much lived with Jin. Heather told my parents I had moved in with her, to avoid them lecturing me about living with men, as an unmarried woman. Heather even went to Jin's house and collected my things and brought them over, while I was in the hospital. I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing friend as her. I go through pictures of Jin, and guilt from causing all this trouble was consuming me. I need to see him, maybe they'll let him wake up soon.

I wait until my parents go to work and head to the hospital. Jin's mother is sitting in the bleak room at his bedside sobbing. My heart breaks for her. When she sees me, she stops crying and furiously points a long finger at me.

"You this is all your fault! How dare you show your face here after what happened to my son!" She accuses as tears roll down her cheeks. 

I don't know what to say to her, she's right it is my fault. I do the only thing I can think of, I kneel down on my knees and beg her for forgiveness. "Joesonghamnida". (I'm sorry, formal)

She looks at me with disgust and gets up with her purse.

"You have five minutes with him, when I get back please leave quietly."

"Kamismida" (Thank you) I reply grateful for the few minutes I have with him.

Mrs. Kim gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I go to Jin's side and look over his sleeping body. His hair is bandaged with parts of his hair shaved where they did the surgery. His eyes are tightly shut and he has scratches all over his face, neck, and hands. He has black and blue marks on his cheek. An IV is attached to his wrist and a feeding tube is taped down his throat. Despite everything, somehow he peacefully sleeps with his chest slightly lifting as he exhales softly. Tears well up in my eyes, seeing him like this is worse than I thought. I take his hand in mine and gently kiss it. 

"Oppa it's me Cora. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I finally came after leaving the hospital myself. I wish I could stay with you longer, but your mother only gave me five minutes. It is my fault, I shouldn't have provoked Sue. I should have been the bigger person and ignored her. Please wake up soon Jin, everyone is so worried about you. I love you Jin." I say before Mrs. Kim returns. I leave before she shows up and feel relieved she didn't run into me.

Taehyung and Jungkook spot me as I was leaving the hospital. 

"Noona did you see Jin?" Taehyung asks me.

"Yes I just left his room." I say dabbing at my eyes. 

"It's not your fault noona, we tried to tell Mrs. Kim that, but she won't listen to anyone." Jungkook says trying to comfort me. I smile at his attempt, and he goes back to playing his game on his phone. Taehyung takes me out to the hall to talk alone.

"Noona she's just upset and this is how she's dealing with it, trying to find blame." 

"But I didn't do this to him! It was Sue!" I say feeling anger at mentioning her name.

"Yes we know. Sue is going to court in a month. She should be put in prison for what she's done." 

"How do you know?" 

"We talked to our company lawyer and on top of her being charged with assault, she's being charged for attempted manslaughter, blackmail, and embezzlement. Expect to hear from our lawyers soon, to testify against her." 

"I'm ready, I already have several things on her to use as evidence."

"That's great! We're just hoping she doesn't buy the judge to give her a lesser sentence."

I hope so too, I've seen it too many times. Rich criminals escaping punishment, by paying off the Judge or hire sleazy lawyers that find some stupid loophole that makes their client innocent. I just hope she actually gets prosecuted and gets the full punishment she deserves. 

"Noona, did you hear what the doctor had to say about hyung?" Taehyung asks me.

"No, I wasn't able to talk to them."

"Hyung's vitals are finally stabilizing and they will stop the medically induced coma soon. Maybe in a few days he'll actually wake up!"

The news excites me and I feel so relieved that he can wake up soon.

"So everything else is ok then? His head is healed?" I ask being hopeful.

"Well we're not sure. They said the CT scan looked normal with the blood leaking stopped. We just won't know for sure until he finally wakes up."

I have hope, I know he'll pull through! 

"Mrs. Kim is here all the time, but she usually leaves to go to dinner with her husband every night, you can come at that time. We'll keep an eye out for you while you sit with him."

"Oh thank you so much! I'll come tomorrow just tell me when!"

"Ok we will call you when she leaves!"

"How's everything with you guys?" I ask hoping the boys are taking care of themselves. 

"Honestly we miss you at the house, and of course we miss hyung immensely. It feels so weird at the house just us two. We hired a maid and cook to help us with our meals and for keeping up the house. When will you be coming back to work?"

"Soon my foot is almost healed." 

"That's great! We can't wait to see you!"

"Who's in charge, while Jin is gone?"  
I ask curious how work is being ran with both the CEO and his assistant out.

Right now it's just Dennis the manager doing Jin's job. 

Dennis was the manager that oversaw all our reports and would report to Jin when he was CO-CEO, he was a quiet man, that was diligent and reliable. 

"Yeah they might promote him, since Jin won't be coming back soon."

"Is my position still safe?" I ask worried Dennis might sack me due to my lack of experience.

"Of course, everyone in the office knows how hard you work and want you to come back."

"Everyone?" I ask in disbelief, I seem to recall a few female employees that wish I was the one that had hit my head not Jin.

"Well mostly everyone". Taehyung says with a smirk.

"I think I will go ahead and submit my letter of resignation and go back to work for Heather. Now that I won't have to worry about Sue anymore I'm sure Heather will take me back."

"Oh yeah that's true! But we'll miss you so much Noona!"

"Well just call me and we can hang out! I'm only a floor above you! We can always have lunch together."

"Oh yeah! We'll meet you for lunch everyday then."

I look at the time on the clock on the wall, it's almost time to go back home before my parents get home.

"I gotta run guys, but thanks so much for everything and I hope I can see you guys tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" they say to me waving as I run to my car. 

I head home and barely get there, before my parents car pulls up. I act like I was watching TV and sit on the couch.

"Honey, how was your day?" My mom asks.

"Oh fine, just watched TV."

"Maybe you should get out more, go out to the park or the library!"

"Maybe tomorrow." I say lying.

~~~

The next day I receive a text from Taehyung informing me that Mrs. Kim had left the hospital with Mr. Kim for dinner.

I had already been in the area getting dinner, so I quickly drive over to the hospital and go to Jin's hospital room. Taehyung and Jungkook are both there waiting for me.

"Hey Noona!" They both say happily.

"Hi guys!"

"Good news! The doctors said they're gonna take Jin off his medical coma medication today. So he might wake up!" Taehyung says gleefully.

"Yes, but they think he won't wake up for a few days. It will take time for his body to adjust." Jungkook adds.

~~~~

I come back the day after and the day after, hoping Jin wakes up while I'm there. I only have two hours with him everyday and it's not nearly long enough. For the past two days I arrive, I sit next to him. The boys wait in the lobby to spot the Kims, to let me know it's time to leave. I sit alone with him holding his hand and just talking. I usually tell him about my boring day. I tell him how much I love him and how he's changed my life. I tell him stories of us when we first met, and the cute things he'd do to make my heart race. I read to him stories of him online that praised his singing or good looks as a BTS member. And sometimes I'd just cry and cry, until I couldn't cry anymore. 

By the third day I heard from Taehyung that they saw Jin move his toes. I was so excited, I stared at them for an hour hoping they'd finally move. I stare at them so long that I drift off to sleep with my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat and his breathing was so soothing. Then suddenly I feel movement beneath my head. I get up and look up. I'm met with the most gorgeous brown eyes fluttering open and staring into my soul. 

He's finally AWAKE!

~~~~


	25. Memories

"Who are you and why are you laying your head on me?" Jin asks glancing at me peculiarly, as he tilts his head.

I rise up and glance at him dumbfounded. Why is he being like this? "Oppa... what do you mean?"

"I'm not your oppa... I don't know you! Who are you?" He asks again, raising his voice.

My eyes begin to water, is this a cruel joke? How could he forget me?!

I reach for Jin's hand and he physically recoils at my touch. He has a look of confusion on his face and looks at me with disgust.

"Don't touch me!" He swiftly moves his hands away from me.

I stand back, trying not to let the tears spill from my eyes. 

"Who are you?" He repeats. 

"It's me, your fiancé Cora!" I finally answer hoping he'll snap out of it.

"I don't know you! Wait ... what's my name?" 

Does he have amnesia or something? Did he really forget me and his name?

I press the button for the nurse, so they can find out what's wrong with him.

The nurses quickly enter the room and when they find Jin awake, they immediately page for the doctor to come check on him.

I sit down on the recliner, quietly watching and waiting for the doctor to give us some answers.

Jin had started to ignore me and kept asking the nurses what his name was. For some reason he didn't trust me after I told him his name was Seokjin. He refused to talk to me afterwards and just sat in bed facing out the windows. I glanced at the clock, any minute now the Kims would arrive to say good night to Jin, and they'd be less than thrilled to see me. I get up and quietly leave, feeling frustrated. No one knows what's wrong with Jin and we won't have answers until the doctor arrives. 

I finally leave without even saying bye to Jin, afraid he'd get upset again and go straight to my parent's house. When I stroll into the quiet house, I find my mom is waiting for me on the couch. I try to walk past her to go to my room, but she gets up and blocks my way.

"You went to see him, didn't you?" She asks me accusingly.

"No, I went to see Heather." I try to say with a straight face.

"Don't lie! I know you're lying! I told you you've caused enough problems for that boy, leave him alone." She shouts at me. 

I just walk away ignoring her, I don't need to hear this now. I feel empty and hollow inside, like someone ripped my heart out and shattered it. I close my bedroom door and finally let the tears fall. I let the feelings of sadness come over me like waves and cry my heart out until I cry myself to sleep. My mother must have heard me, because she stopped knocking on my door and left me alone for the rest of the night. Sweet sleep is my only refuge from the pain I feel in my heart. 

In the morning, I wake up to the sunlight warming my face through the window. I glance up groggily and try to cover my face with my blanket to sleep more. I'd rather sleep than deal with the day. Seeing Jin like that rushes back to me and it hurts my heart. The look of disgust on Jin's face and how he recoiled at my touch all play back in my head. 

My phone beeps with a notification, it's a text from Taehyung. 

TAE: Noona you need to call me. 

I instantly dial Taehyung's number.

"Hello noona." 

"Hello Taehyung what's up?"

"He's awake Cora."

"I know I saw him last night."

The line goes quiet for a moment.

"So I take it you know the condition he's in then."

"I gathered so much yes."

"The doctor said he has amnesia. They said his brain looked normal and they think it's only temporary... but we won't know for sure..."

"Ok." I gulp trying to take it all in. 

"I'm sorry noona." 

"I'm just happy he's awake." I say trying to find the positive out of this situation.

"Yes we are too."

Taehyung sounds as heartbroken as I feel. I wonder if Jin forgot about him and the other members too. They're so close like family, I can't believe he'd forget them. After a moment of silence, I thought Taehyung had hung up. Finally he speaks with such anguish in his voice, he sounds like he's trying not to cry. Poor Taehyung he's always been so sensitive.

"He didn't know who I was noona. He looked at me like I was a stranger and refused to let me hug him. My hyung..." he pauses and swallows.

"I know Taehyung, he was the same with me last night." 

"They said he may never recover his memories!"

"We have to have hope we have to help him remember us!" I say trying to cheer Taehyung up while also trying to believe in what I'm saying.

"Noona they're taking him back to South Korea tomorrow."

"What? Why?" 

"Because they say he needs to be in familiar places he's used to, that will help jog his memory."

"I understand, whatever helps."

"Come with us noona!"

"How am I gonna do that?"

"Just come, you can live with us in Korea!"

"Like my parents would just let me go like that. Besides I don't have money to just up and move."

"Well I'll buy your ticket!"

"No Taehyung I won't allow you to do that. I need to go on my own. Whatever it takes I'll find my way to Korea! I'll be there with Jin once again!" I say feeling motivated.

"Ok noona I believe in you! Fighting!(Koreans say as a word of encouragement) I'll give you our address and email address, contact us when you come."

"I will and Taehyung please tell him about me."

"Yes I will noona."

We hang up and I decide it's time to start up those Korean classes.

~~~

One year later 

I finally finished my Korean classes and can now fluently speak the language with confidence. I call my halmonae often to practice. She's so proud I finally learned the language, and loves hearing from me. I have to admit keeping in touch with her has been great! I've missed her so much, I feel bad it's only now that I keep in touch. I should have been calling her more often in the past. 

I also finished getting my teaching license, so that I could be an English teacher in South Korea. I sent my application to several schools hiring in South Korea, and got hired by a Hagwon(private school) to teach English at an academy in Seoul. They were even providing me with an apartment and my plane ticket to come. My parents were reluctant at first, but were excited that I'd be going home to our mother land. Neither of them had gone in many years, but knew this was a good opportunity for me. According to the email I received from the Hagwon, I'd be making enough money to live pretty comfortably out there, without any assistance from my parents. This would be the first time I'd be living completely independent, and the idea thrilled me. 

Today would be the last day working for Heather, and I was already feeling emotional as I got ready for work. 

After Jin left, I left his company and transferred back to Heather's company under Skye Inc. Things were a bit awkward at first. People still gossiped about me, but I didn't care. It's none of their business what happened that day. Taehyung and Jungkook had moved back to South Korea shortly after Jin left, so I only had Heather. Fortunately, Heather promoted me and I was now her assistant. People treated me differently, now that everyone knew Heather was also my friend, not just my boss. I love my job, but I needed to go to Jin in Korea. Only Heather knew he had proposed, but since I lost my ring I had no proof of it. Jin's mother made it very clear, I was not to see Jin again and changed Jin's number before they left. 

~~~

After arriving to work, I stroll towards my desk in front of Heather's office. Since today is my last day, I need to clean up my desk and make sure the new assistant Heather hired is fully prepared to take over my job. The new girl, Eleanor is a fast learner, and I'm confident she'll do well as my replacement. 

Heather texts me, to meet her in the cafeteria.

I head to lunch and join Heather to eat our lunch.

"I'm gonna miss you so much girl!" Heather says taking a bite out of her salad. 

"Me too! I can't believe I'm really leaving!" 

As I eat, I think back to the times Taehyung kept in touch over the past year. He was my only source on the progress Jin was making in his recovery. 

Taehyung had video called me a few months ago, excited that Jin had finally called him by his name and acted almost the way he had in the past. He put Jin on the cam and when I saw his handsome face I lost my breath. He still looked just as handsome as he did before, but he didn't look at me the same as he used to. He looked at me like a stranger, his eyes cold and unfocused. I smiled and waved saying "hello" to him. He just faked a smiled and asked Taehyung if he was talking to his girlfriend.

Ouch that hurt. 

Taehyung awkwardly laughed, "No Hyung that's your girlfriend!"

Jin laughed, "Hi, I'm Jin are you Taehyung's girlfriend?"

I couldn't say anything and just smiled back awkwardly. I had really hoped after months he would have at least remembered my face.

"Noona I'll call you later..." Taehyung said hanging up before things got even more awkward. 

"Back to reality Cora!" Heather says snapping her fingers in my face.

"Oh sorry." I had completely zoned out.

"I hope he gets better soon, it breaks my heart seeing you like this. Finally my best friend was going to have a wedding, which I'd be the best maid of honor, and then that stupid bitch had to go and ruin everything!" Heather says frustrated. 

"Sue pled insanity so she's actually imprisoned in an asylum, but whatever she's gone that's all that matters." I say recalling the verdict in the courthouse the day I testified against her. The Judge actually said she suffered from "affluenza" from being insanely wealthy. Basically growing up wealthy meant she didn't know the difference between right and wrong. It was a bullshit verdict that was made because the Judge was payed off. 

"Sue's father sold us back most of the stocks she took and now my company is slowly going back to normal. I've had some talks with the executive board on what to do if something like this were to happen again."

"I can't believe she blackmailed them to sell their stocks to her." I say amazed at the gall she had to do such a thing.

"She hired private investigators to track all the board members and find out their secrets to blackmail them. Apparently several of them were having affairs." Heather says disgusted. 

"Well anyways, I'm excited for you and I hope Jin and you can go back to how things were before." Heather says giving me a hug. 

"I'll miss you Heather!" I say realizing this is the last time I'll get to have girl talk with my best fiend for a while. I've never been away from her since we were in High school. My eyes begin to burn as I feel tears forming.

"Me too!" Heather says seeing me cry, she starts crying too.

After we finally stop crying and comforting each other we went back to the office to work. To my surprise there was a decorative chocolate cake waiting for me at my desk.

Heather calls everyone over and she makes an announcement. 

"We're here to say farewell to my best friend and a great worker. You'll be missed Cora, but we wish you best in your future endeavors!" 

Everyone cheers, we all get a slice of cake and the day ends on a happy note.


	26. Chapter 26

I feel apprehensive as I clutch onto my plane tickets to Seoul, while heading to the airport. 

My parents drive me there and help me get my luggage out of their car.

They stand there taking it in that their little girl is leaving to another country, and my mom just starts bawling.

"I love you my beautiful daughter." She says to me in Korean. I've started to talk to my parents in Korean and now they've improved as well. 

"Saranghae eomma, appa"I say as I hug him as tears start streaming down my face.

I've lived away from them before, but for some reason this feels like it's going to be a lot harder. They're going to be thousands of miles away, not just a town over. I walk to the entrance of the airport as I wipe away my tears.

•••

The long trip from America to South Korea was not comfortable to say the least. I couldn't sleep well, even with my neck pillow, my whole body ached from being in a sitting position the whole time. I couldn't wait to get off this crowded plane to stretch my legs. I'm exhausted and just want to sleep in a comfortable bed.

Looking out the plane window, I could see the beautiful heavily populated city that would be my new home. When we landed, I briskly walked out and couldn't believe I was actually in South Korea! My parents had never taken me and I only saw on TV what it looked like. It was a surreal feeling finally being here. 

I get a taxi and have them take me to my new apartment. Upon arrival, I go to the apartment manager's office. An elderly Korean lady is in the office and when she sees me she smiles and says, "hello" I bow and tell her I'm the new tenant for apartment 103. She nods and gives me the paperwork to sign, and asks for proof of identity. I give her my passport and sign the papers. She gives me the keys and leads me to my new apartment. Fortunately, it's on the first floor near her office, which makes me feel a bit safer. She opens the door for me and waves bye as she leaves. I bow to her and go inside. 

It's a bit smaller than I expected, but it's still nice. It's more of a studio and comes fully furnished, with a dresser, twin bed, desk, and kitchen table with two chairs! I have a tiny kitchen that doesn't even have a stove, but has an electric hot plate. My bathroom is small with basically the toilet and a sink with a shower hose in the corner. I'm not paying for this, so I can't complain. I'll definitely be saving a lot of money staying here.

I start unpacking my things and feel a sense of pride that I'm finally living on my own in a new country. Ever since I met Jin, he has had me do things I would have never imagined I'd do. And here I am following him to the other side of the world. He's really changed me for the better and I'm truly happy about it. I pull out the picture of us Taehyung gave me before he left. We were having dinner like usual and Taehyung took a candid picture of Jin and I eating and laughing. He even framed it and gave it to me as a gift before leaving. We both looked so happy in the picture and I hold he picture to my chest feeling the anguish overtake me. I'm not going to cry again, all I do is cry now! I get up and try to keep myself busy unpacking and organizing , until I fall asleep from exhaustion. 

•••

The next day is my first day of work and I groggily get up from my alarm blaring. Jet lag has me confused on the time difference, and my body is fighting me thinking it's still night time in America.

I feel confused at first waking up in my new studio and it takes me a minute to realize where I'm at. I get up and shower looking for my work clothes. I wear a nice blue blouse and a black knee length skirt with a matching black blazer. I put my black pumps on and leave my hair down with a small clip to keep my hair back. I apply light makeup and look me over in the mirror. I look professional and like a teacher now. I head out to the school, which is walking distance. The academy I'm teaching at is for adults. I was told I would be working split shifts between morning and nights for the adults that can only come in at certain times.

I go in early to meet with my new boss and sign the final papers to work. I walk into the glass doors and see the receptionist standing at the desk, she's a young Korean girl and very cute. She smiles when she sees me, "Are you the new English teacher? I'm Park Soo Young! Nice to meet you!"

"Yes I'm Cora Lee, nice to meet you too!" I say and bow.

She helps me to the back where the academy dean's office is. I step in the office and meet the dean. She is an older woman with short dark hair. She glances up at me from behind her spectacles at her desk and looks me up and down.

"You're the new teacher?" She asks me in Korean.

"Ne", (yes) I reply and bow.

She rummages through her paperwork in bed filing cabinet and pulls out what looks like my resume.

"You speak English?" She's asks me in Korean.

"Yes." I reply in English.

"Are you Korean?"

"Korean American yes."

When I interviewed I had spoken to a man that worked in the HR department. He knew I couldn't speak Korean very well and said it was fine. She looks at me critically as if she's not sure I should be working for her. I think because I'm Asian she doesn't think I'll be good at speaking English. I'll have to show her what I can do.

"How well is your English?" she asks me in English with a bit of an accent.

"It's very good. I was born and raised in America speaking only English. I graduated from an American University."

"Ok follow me to your class." She says after eyeing me for a minute, then leading me out of her office. 

My office is small and dreary, it's windowless and dark with grey wallpaper. I need to brighten this room up! I feel like I'm in a prison. My wooden desk is a bit dusty with a binder for my lesson plans.

"You fill this out weekly and I will review your lesson plans. You just need to sign your paperwork and give me copies of your identification. You'll start teaching tomorrow, so you can stay today to do whatever you need to do, to prepare for tomorrow. It's the first day for the students tomorrow, so you just need to come up with an easy introductions for the class."

"Am I training with anyone?" I ask feeling overwhelmed.

"No you should just make lesson plans and you'll be fine. If I see anything to add, I'll let you know tomorrow before your class starts."

She walks away like she's leaving and I just bow since I'm not sure what else to do. 

I open the binder and it's just a blank planner with the days of the week on it for me to fill in my lesson plans. How am I supposed to just come up with lesson plans?!


	27. Reunited

I spend the rest of the work day writing up my lesson plans. I take them to the Dean and she looks over them skeptically, and gives them back to me.

"It looks fine, you can spend the rest of the day getting your room ready and then leave." The Dean says shortly and goes back to her paperwork.

I get the feeling she doesn't like me, but I'm not sure why... I go back to my bleak classroom and start cleaning and organizing the room to my liking. I buy some educational decorations and fake flowers to brighten up the room. Finally, it looks like a room I'm proud to be a teacher in. 

I leave the school building, saying bye to the receptionist on my way out. I walk over to my apartment building and go inside, quickly showering and change into comfy clothes. My stomach rumbles loudly and I try to figure out where I should get some dinner. I check my phone and see that I missed a text from Taehyung. 

*******  
Tae: Noona are you home yet? How was your first day?

Me: It was good!

Me: Hey where should I get dinner I'm starving?!

Tae: Come over to Jin's restaurant we're all here!  
*******

Taehyung sends me the address and I change into a cute casual blue dress with some black wedges. I put on a bit of light makeup and put my hair into a high ponytail.

I get a taxi to take me to the restaurant in Gangnam. The Japanese fusion restaurant is packed and there's a long line of people waiting to get in. I stroll up to the restaurant, hoping no one recognizes me, I grab my sunglasses and put them on. It's been a year since the dating scandal, and people have mostly stopped caring about me. Fortunately, no one has recognized me yet. Big hit Entertainment had the paparazzi delete all the pictures of me that had been published. When people learned of the accident, they stopped covering the dating scandal, and instead focused on Sue Walters. Even if Sue gets out of the asylum, that girl will have to hide out for the rest of her life. Army fans were ready to kill her. 

I step inside the modern designed restaurant and walk up to the host stand, give them my name and that I'm meeting with Taehyung. The girls at the host stand let me in leading me to the back of the restaurant in the employee only area. Taehyung and Jungkook are both there and excitedly run up to me to hug me. 

"Noona!" They both say embracing me in a group hug. 

"My dongsaengs! I've missed you both!" I say ruffling their hair. 

"We missed you too!" Taehyung says with Jungkook smiling brightly and nodding his head cutely. 

I glance around the small room to see if Jin's around.

"Jin hyung is in the kitchen cooking with his older brother." Taehyung says looking through the double doors leading to the busy kitchen. The smells wafting from the kitchen are so enticing, my stomach grumbles loudly in response.

I gulp, I haven't seen Jin in so long and I'm nervous about seeing him. I feel my heartbeat racing in anticipation of seeing him after so long. Maybe if he sees me in person he'll remember me, I think to myself.

"Come on noona we're going to sit in the employee break room until he comes to join us. Have some dinner with us." Taehyung says leading me to a table. I look at the Japanese fusion food laid out beautifully on the table and happily make a plate to eat. 

"Oh my God, how is this so good!" I exclaim filling my face with the delectable Japanese food.

"I know right? Hyungs restaurant is amazing!" Taehyung says happily eating.

I gleefully nod and keep eating. I notice a tall familiar looking man walk in wearing a T shirt and apron over his blue jeans. He looks like Jin, but not at the same time. He's not as handsome, but handsome in his own way. 

"This must be her? Jin's girlfriend? Hello, I'm Jin's brother, Kim Seok Joong", he says bowing. 

I bow back "Yes I'm Jin's girlfriend, Cora Lee. It's so nice to meet you!" 

"Likewise! I've heard so much about you!"

"That's not my girlfriend, aren't you Taehyung's girlfriend?" Jin steps into the break room looking so breathtakingly handsome. 

His hair looks messy and his forehead is glistening with sweat. He has a T-shirt with a pink apron and blue jeans on. I catch my breath and feel nervous seeing him again. I stop myself from running to him and bow to him. "Annyeong Jin!" (Hello informal)

"Why are you speaking informally to me, I don't know you! Taehyung your girlfriend doesn't have manners!" Jin says annoyed with my greeting. 

"Jin hyung she's not my girlfriend, she's yours! She's American that's why she hasn't addressed you properly. Go easy on her."

"Oh she's American ? No wonder she's a bit chubby."

"What?" I ask shocked! I'm a bit thicker for a Korean, but I'm definitely not chubby! I'm a healthy weight! 

"Hyung!" Taehyung says shocked as well.

"Oh sorry was that wrong? Did I say something bad again!" Jin says pouting.

"It's ok Jin, remember you can't say things that will hurt people's feelings." Jin's brother says to him.

"I'm sorry hyung." Jin says looking at his brother.

"You need to apologize to your girlfriend Jin." Taehyung says admonishingly.

"But she's not my girlfriend! I don't know who she is!"

"It's ok, we're all trying to help you remember your past. She's apart of that too. Just be nice and say hello." Joong says comforting Jin. He speaks slowly and like he's talking to a child. Seeing Jin like this is heartbreaking. The confident funny guy I knew and love, now seems so lost and childlike. I just want to hug him and kiss him, but I know that will I only scare him.

Jin looked like himself again, but not at the same time. He'd laugh and say a dad joke like old times,but the sparkle he had in his eyes for me was gone. His expressions were blank, when he'd look at me. I could tell he was uncomfortable with my presence, and so I mostly talked to everyone else. The dinner was so awkward I quickly ate, and left trying to look unbothered in front of everyone.

When I get home I throw myself on the bed and cry my eyes out until I fall asleep exhausted. 

~~~

In the morning I get up and get ready for work. My eyes look swollen from crying all night, so I put some ice on them to reduce the swelling. I feel more anxious today, knowing I'm teaching students for the first time. I gather my planner and things and stroll over to the school.

I wring my hands as I stare at the clock as it slowly ticks closer to the time that class will begin. One by one I'm greeted by the students until it's finally time for class to begin.

I clear my throat and prepare to address the class. 

What was I thinking being a teacher? I hate public speaking!

"Good morning class!" I say to my  
Class, my voice shaking a bit.

"Ahem... I'm your new teacher Ms. Lee. I am from America, and I'd like everyone to stand up and introduce themselves in English please."

I see the confusion on the student's faces, so I repeat myself in Korean. They all do as I say, with many awkwardly speaking in English. 

I hand out the syllabus and explain in English, then Korean what I expect of them. The class goes by easy and so do my next classes. After my third class, I finally feel a bit more comfortable speaking to the students. I'm just glad I'm teaching adults, and not children or I would have had a very difficult time. Children require a lot more attention, I don't have the energy for and cute kids would get away with murder if I'm their teacher. I have a weakness for cute chubby faces.

For my long lunch break, I was going to meet up with Taehyung to eat. He texted me in the morning to see if I was free for lunch. I didn't have to come back to work until much later for my night classes. 

Taehyung drives over and picks me up in his luxury foreign car. He drives us to a fancy restaurant in Gangnam. As we enter the extravagant restaurant, this suspiciously looks like a date. Taehyung sits down and recommends his favorite dish to me. I order the same thing he orders and we eat our delicious entrees.

"How do you like it out here Cora?" Taehyung asks while chewing his food.

"I love it! I'm still not perfect with my Korean, but at least a lot of people know English here."

"Yeah your Korean got a lot better, I noticed you laughing at Jin's jokes he told last night. You understood every word?"

"Yes, I just have really bad pronunciation, so sometimes people don't understand me."

"I got that a lot too when I first moved to Seoul, because of my Daegu accent. You'll catch on fast, you're smart."

"Thanks Taehyung." I say grinning. 

"Listen Cora I feel really bad about Jin forgetting you, but don't worry he'll come around I know it! It took him months to remember his family and even longer to remember me and Jungkook. It was like a light bulb lit up. One moment he was treating us like strangers, and the next he jumped up and hugged us saying he loved us. With you being here, he'll remember you soon!"

"I know, I'm trying to stay positive."

"There's something I wanted to tell you today."

Oh boy what now?

"Me and Jungkook have decided to join the military together soon."

"What? Oh right it's the time you need to enlist!"

"Yeah I was supposed to go with Jimin, but Jungkook made me promise to go with him."

"I'm going to miss you guys! I just got here and now you're both leaving me!"

"I know, I'm sorry noona! But the others are getting out soon. Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon all enlisted together so they'll be released together soon."

"Oh wow really! I've been wanting to meet the rest of the BTS members for a while."

"Yes so right after they're discharged, we'll be going. I want you to meet everyone, I know they'll love you."

"I can't wait to meet them, when will they be released?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh wow, that's fast."

"Yeah so tomorrow, let's all go and greet them when they get out ok?"

"Yes of course!"

We finish our lunch and Taehyung had paid for the bill before I could pay. 

"Hey! I have to pay for my meal!"I object.

"Why? I'm the one that invited you out."

"But this wasn't a date, I have to pay for my own meal!" 

"Well it was $500 for your dish, you still want to pay?" Taehyung asks with a smirk.

"Wait what?!" My mouth drops. I can't believe that food I just ate was worth that much!

"See that's why I paid." Taehyung says chuckling.

"Fine, but I'm paying next time." I narrow my eyes at Taehyung. 

"Ok fair enough."

Taehyung drives me to my job and as I begin to thank him, he places his hand over mine.

Oh boy...

"Cora I'm still here for you if you ever need anything." Taehyung says looking into my eyes.

I pause and think of what to say. I decide it's best to ignore his advances.

"Thank you Taehyung, I really appreciate it." I gently move my hand away and get out of his car like nothing happened. As he drives off I see him watching me through his rear view mirror. I wave to him and go inside my workplace.

"Who was that?" The receptionist, asks me he eyes big with curiosity.

"Oh just a friend." I reply nonchalantly.

"Yeah sure, nice friend you got there." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah he's great."


	28. Spring Day

We step out together to the balcony as Jin leads me. The balcony is not too spacious, but it's big enough for a few people to be out on it. There is a wicker love seat swing that hangs from the ceiling and a small wicker coffee table near it with grey cushions and bright colorful pillows that look comfortable.

I sit down in the loveseat and lightly swing on it, while Jin stands gazing over the gorgeous view of the city. We were several floors up, but since this was a private apartment, they had tinted privacy screens on the balcony. The light breeze felt refreshing, it was a relief that we could at least enjoy our privacy alone for once. 

"Cora, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I know I've been avoiding you all this time." Jin finally speaks.

I perk up and listen attentively. This is the first time he's had a full conversation with me since I came to Korea.

"I understand Jin..."

"I can see that I've hurt your feelings, please give me time, I know I'll remember you soon. I've just been concerned with a few things that I've noticed or been told by others."

"Ok like what?" I ask curiously.

"For one, I noticed that Taehyung has feelings for you."

Oh crap.

"Are you aware of that?" He asks me.

"Yes, but I've made it clear that I don't reciprocate those feelings."

"I know, I can tell you look at him like a little brother."

"Yes you're right."

"He's the one that keeps telling me everything about you. He likes talking about you, it always brings a smile to his face. It's like he's actually talking about his girlfriend."

It pains me to hurt Taehyung like this. 

"Maybe when he leaves for his service, he can finally forget his feelings. It changes you being in the service." He says reflecting on his own service time.

This is the first time he's mentioned it to me. I feel dismayed, knowing Taehyung and Jungkook are both leaving next month. 

"So I was thinking, maybe we could try to go on a..." 

The glass sliding door abruptly opens with Mrs. Kim stepping out angrily. Her eyes dart from Jin back to me crazily.

"What is she doing here?!" She screeches when she sees me.

"Eomma! I didn't think you'd come!" Jin says surprised to see his mother.

"Of course I'd come, I wanted to see the boys, they're like my other sons too! Now, why is she here?"

"We invited her."

"I told you about her, Jin. Ms. Lee I think you should leave, this is the time the boys want to spend with their loved ones."

"I know that's why I'm here." I say standing up and glancing back at her. Her mouth drops, appalled with my statement.

"Excuse me? You almost got my son killed!"

"Eomma, that wasn't her fault!" Jin argues.

"Yes it was! This girl almost ruined your career and almost got you killed! The fans have finally stopped protesting, and you're over here talking to her like nothing happened?"

I get up angrily. I realize she's right ... it is all my fault. I almost ruined his life, why do I deserve to be with him. I decide I should leave and walk away trying to hold back my tears.

"Wait Cora!" Jin tries to call out to me. I go into the living room past a confused Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Noona where are you going ?" Taehyung asks trying to follow me out.

I don't answer and storm out closing the door behind me and running out. I order an Uber ride to take me home and anxiously wait in the lobby. 

"Noona why did you run off?" Taehyung asks showing up in the lobby.

"I have to go home." 

"Was it Jin's mom? What did she say? I told her to leave you two alone to talk, but she ignored me and went out to the balcony anyways."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Noona, don't be like that." Taehyung says looking hurt that I don't want to talk to him.

I see my ride and jump up, they got here super fast. I'm about to go out the doors, when Taehyung grabs me by the wrist.

"Don't let her bother you, she's just an overprotective mom, worried about her son getting hurt."

"I know, but she's right this was all my fault. I never should have dated him to begin with.  
I gotta go, my ride is waiting, bye Taehyung!"

I dash off to my ride and climb in the taxi to go home. As soon as I get to my small apartment, I go to my room and sob, letting the sadness finally consume me. 

Why did I even come here? 

In the morning, I wake up with my eyes swollen and red from sobbing all night. I put a cold spoon on my eyes to reduce the swelling so no one at work will question me.

Work is a good distraction that keeps me very busy. The students are amazing and I get along great with most of them. The only issue I have is with the Dean. She likes to pop into my class often, takes notes, then criticizes me when class is over. I remind her this is my first teaching job and try to follow her recommendations, but it never seems to be good enough.

Maybe teaching isn't the right career for me either. I was better in business, where I had better control and a great boss that actually encouraged me. I should go back and work for Heather, it really was the dream job. 

I get off work late and get a text from Taehyung.

******  
Tae: Noona come out with us tonight we're celebrating the guy's freedom tonight at an exclusive nightclub.

Me: I can't...

Tae: Please come for me. I won't be able to see you again for two years when I leave!

He's got a point, I'll miss him terribly, he's the only good thing I have here.

Me: Ok I'll be there!  
*******

"Heather what do I wear?" I ask Heather in my video call on my phone.

"Do you still have that dress I gave you?" Heather asks me.

"Yeah, let me check." I pull out the beautiful white and pink cocktail dress Heather bought me as a going away gift. "Here it is!"

I knew that dress would come in handy! 

"Thanks again Heather! I don't know what I'd do without you!" 

"I don't know either!" She chuckles. She always knew what looked good on me, I'm getting better at fashion, but I still don't know how to buy clothes that make me look good.

"When are you going to come visit, I miss you!" I say whining.

"Hopefully soon!" 

"And what about hair and makeup?" I ask looking at my tangled messy hair. The perm she did on it last year had long been gone, and now it was back to the frizzy hair I always had. 

"Oh yeah, well I think you might need to go get it professionally done, Korean makeup is more subtle, so it would be better to go to a salon. They'll also be able to do a keratin treatment on your hair to get rid of the frizz."

"I guess, I'll see if they can fit me in." 

I hang up with Heather and call a popular salon that has good reviews, luckily they are able to see me before they close for the day.

I show up a little early to the salon, and I'm seen right away. They start on my hair and then do my makeup last. This is the first time I've come to a professional salon for this kind of thing. I glance in the mirror when they finish and admire the work they put into my face and hair. I look like those kdrama actresses I see on TV. They always look classy with makeup that makes them look youthful and innocent, yet covers all their imperfections. My hair looks perfect in long beautiful waves down my back. 

The nice hairstylist and makeup artist did a great job and I thank them and bow as I leave. 

I need to get Jin back tonight! I know he'll be there and this is my moment.

I get dressed in the cute pink and white dress Heather bought for me. It's sweetheart shaped neckline snugs to my chest and waist and comes out pink and poofy at the bottom to the middle of my thighs. It's cute yet sexy, perfect for this night. 

Taehyung told me they rented out a nightclub and invited only close friends and family to the event, so we could all enjoy the night without crazy saesang fans trying to bother or mob the members. 

I order a taxi to the club, since it's too far to walk to on heels. I feel and look amazing, excited yet nervous, to finally spend the first night out with all the BTS members. I grab my tiny white clutch and place my essentials in it.

As I get out of the taxi ride, I go up to the bright neon lit nightclub. It is an upscale nightclub that is popular for their famously delicious and inventive mixed drinks and energetic DJs. There's a few sasaeng fans lined up outside gathered by the door, hoping to get a glimpse of the BTS members. I don't know how they found out about this exclusive event, someone must of ratted us out to them. I nervously tug at my dress and try to cover my face with my hair, I pray they don't remember me from that fiasco last year. 

Fortunately, they don't react to me as I cautiously stroll past them, the professional makeover must have changed my appearance enough to hide my identity. 

I walk up to the intimidating looking bouncers in the front of the entrance and give them my name and ID. After inspecting my ID they let me through the heavy black doors. The club is dimly lit with rays of neon purple lights coming from the DJ booth set in the front middle of the club. It's sectioned off with the dance floor in the front center and tables and stools in the back. There's an upstairs with a different DJ spinning different music and also the VIP area in separate rooms that include comfortable booths and bottle service.

I've only been in a couple of clubs, but this one is a bit different. First of all it's not crowded! There's only a few people standing around or sitting, drinking, and dancing, and some look like familiar kpop stars and kdrama entertainers. Everyone is incredibly good looking and I try not to gawk at or freak out at some of my favorite celebrities, as they pass by.

The DJ is blasting BTS "fire" song with the bass vibrating throughout the club. I scan the area for a familiar face, but I don't recognize anyone I know other than the celebrities I've seen on TV.

I recall the first time I met Jin at that nightclub over a year ago and how he saved me from what could have been the worst night of my life. He didn't have to do it, he could have easily asked a security guard or even his manager, but he personally chose to help me. 

All of sudden, I hear loud cheering and the DJ turns down the music. The seven handsome men strut up confidently to the center, as the crowd of people divide and make a path for them. I feel my inner fangirl want to scream out and I actually do this time, along with the rest of the crowd. 

"Ladies and gentlemen we're here for the celebration of returning BTS members Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, and Park Jimin! Also the sad departure of our maknaes Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook! Reunited briefly for the first time in two years, the boys will perform one song!"

The DJ spins the record and the song Spring Day comes on. I feel a rush of emotions remembering the first time I heard this classic. Easily one of the best BTS songs I've ever heard. There's a mix of sadness and joy that is felt throughout the club. Some happy to have a few members back from enlistment, and others sad to see the Maknae's leave. I feel my eyes begin to water, I'm really going to miss Taehyung and Jungkook. They helped me through so much this past year. I wipe away the tears and watch in awe as they begin to dance and sing live.

"Miss you  
Saying this makes me miss you even more  
Miss you  
Even though I'm looking at your photo  
Time's so cruel, I hate us  
Seeing each other for once is now so hard between us

It's all winter here, even in August  
My heart is running on the time  
Alone on the Snowpiercer  
Wanna get to the other side of the earth, holding your hand  
Wanna put an end to this winter  
How much longing should we see snowing down  
To have the days of spring, Friend

Like the tiny dust, tiny dust floating in the air  
Will I get to you a little faster  
If I was the snow in the air

Snowflakes fall down  
And get farther away little by little  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
How long do I have to wait  
And how many sleepless nights do I have to spend  
To see you (to see you)  
To meet you (to meet you)"


	29. Chapter 29

I see several people tearing up at the emotional song, even the members themselves are trying to hold back their tears as they perform. Especially Taehyung and Jungkook who will be leaving on Monday.

The songs ends, everyone boisterously cheers and claps while the members form a group hug and embrace in a circle, comforting each other. I dab at my tears with a tissue, until I finally stop tearing up. 

Namjoon takes the mic, "Alright everyone thanks for coming out tonight! Let's enjoy each other's company until we're all back together again. Taehyung and Jungkook, it's time to be men. It will be a tough experience, but necessary. We'll all visit often and hopefully the time will flyby for you two. We love you our beloved dongsaengs! Let's all have fun tonight and forget all our worries. We're here now and let's enjoy every second we have." The group leader speaks so eloquently as always and everyone cheers after he speaks.

The music starts back up, playing a heavy bass song that makes you want to dance. People are still crying, but start dancing and the boys start having a fun dance off, with Hoseok and Jimin going against each other first. They pull off those difficult dance moves that make their bodies look boneless. I watch in wonderment, I've only seen them perform in concert once, and it was in the nosebleed seatings. Seeing them this up close was so surreal. Hoseok's presence was no joke as he danced so fluidly. Jimin's little pops were impressive along with his flying kicks, he dances so confidently and sexily, making the audience swoon. We all start cheering and then the other members join in adding their own little flair, Jin hilariously does his best dance moves and everyone starts laughing. Namjoon does his angry krumping, and finally the two maknaes do the cutest goofy stanky leg dance move together. 

The next song plays and the beat isn't as good for dancing, so the guys head out to greet people. I bee line it to the bar to order a drink immediately, hoping to feel some liquid courage to be around my idols. I'm waiting to order my drink, when someone puts their large hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a very distinct deep voice says in my ear.

"Ah... is it Park Bogum!" I tease.

"No! Noona do you like hyung Bogum?!" He sounds annoyed.

"I knew it was you silly!" I say pulling his hands off my face. 

"Oh right, he's very handsome though." Taehyung says.

"Yes he his, but you're more handsome!" 

Taehyung smiles and does a model pose that makes girls go crazy.

"Are you flirting with Jin's fiancé?" Jimin asks patting Taehyung on the back.

"Oh no, we're just joking around." Taehyung replies.

"Hi noona, it's nice to see you again." Jimin says smiling cutely. I feel my heart skip a beat, calm down Cora I tell myself. I can't fangirl in front of Jimin, although its very hard not to. He's my favorite dancer and his voice is angelic.

"Nice to see you too Jimin!" I say overzealously.

"Can I buy you a drink noona?"

"Of course!" He orders us two fruity mixed drinks that taste sweet enough, that I can barely taste the alcohol.

"Wow that's actually good!" I drink it quickly enjoying the sweet flavor.

"Of course I know what girls like." Jimin says winking.

What a playboy he is. He may not be the most handsome of the bangtan boys, but he certainly is one of the most charming. His flirtiness and charm could get him any girl in this club. 

"Why haven't you talked to your fiancé yet?" He asks me curiously.

"Oh yeah... I guess I should go to him." I scan the club looking for Jin.

"By the way, you look gorgeous tonight! I can see why Jin likes you." Jimin says grinning mischievously.

Taehyung slaps him on the arm, "Jimin don't say that! Jin loves her because he likes her for more than her looks. And I agree Cora you do look gorgeous!" His sticks up his thumbs in approval.

"Guys stop, you're making me blush!"

"Now go over there and talk to your fiancé!" Jimin orders, pointing to Jin who's next to Namjoon.

Jin is animatedly talking to Namjoon. They look deep in conversation, I almost feel like intruding as I walk up to them.

Namjoon stops speaking when he sees me and a beautiful smile curls on his lips. His cute dimples are more visible, and I have an urge to squeeze his plump cheeks. Even though he's the leader and a rapper, his real life persona is soft and gentle. 

He says something to Jin and bows to me, then walks off leaving Jin alone. Jin glances my way and his expression is a mix of nervousness and uncertainty. Although his eyes light up a bit as I come closer.

"Wow you look beautiful!" He says. 

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I say feeling my face grow hot.

"What did I do to get such a beautiful woman." He says taking my hand and kissing it. For a moment I feel butterflies in my belly. It almost feels like everything is back to normal.

"I'm really sorry about my mom. She's too overprotective of me. I told her to back off so she won't bother us anymore."

"Ok Jin, but I don't want to come between you and your mom. She's right, it is my fault this happened to you."

"Don't say that it's that crazy girl's fault, not yours. You know I went to see her, Sue."

"What why?!"

"Because I wanted her to see what she did to me. I didn't know what was going on and I was confused, but I heard she was the cause of it, not you. I wanted to see the person that would do all these horrible things to me. She was in a facility for the mentally challenged, she was sedated when I arrived, but when she saw me she started trembling. She cried and apologized for everything, and so I felt better knowing that she knew what she did was wrong. I told her I forgive her and left, I could hear her wailing as I walked away."

"Wow that was so amazing of you to do that. She doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

"I know and now I want to make things right between us. I'm sorry for how I've been acting towards you. Sometimes I dream of a faceless girl and she's laughing and smiling at me making my heart flutter. I think it's you..."

My heart races, is he remembering me? For a moment I forget we're in a crowd of people. I feel the warm buzz from the fruity mixed drink and it makes me feel more confident.

I glance up at Jin and he's smiling down at me making me feel like old times. I wrap my arms around his neck and tip toe up closer to kiss him. Suddenly his face changes and he recoils at my touch.

"Not yet... I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that." Jin looks shocked at my actions and I feel my face turn red from embarrassment as everyone just witnessed what just transpired. People were staring and some were sneering and laughing. My eyes burn with tears and feeling humiliated, I do what I always do, I run. 

"Hyung! Why did you do that!" I hear Taehyung shout as he goes up to Jin angrily.

"I don't know..." Jin says.

I hear them arguing as I leave and go out of the club. I run out the doors and see the line outside growing with fans trying to get in. I quickly pace down the street, when I hear the fans screaming loudly. I turn to see what the commotion is about, and see Jimin has ran out and comes running towards me. 

"Noona wait ! Come back!" He calls to me trying to catch up to me.

The fans are going crazy and the cameras they have start flashing at us. 

"Jimin what are you doing? Those fans are going to attack you!" I warn, worried for his safety.

"Just come back, let's talk." He says reaching for my hand.

I sheepishly walk back and notice some girls pointing at me. I turn my head so they can't get a good look at me. Luckily the body guards had come out and were blocking them from view.

I reluctantly go back in and Jimin leads me upstairs to the private vip room. No one is in there but us, he closes the door and tells security not to let anyone in. 

"Sit down noona. Here have another drink for your nerves." He says handing me another fruity drink.

I sit down in the circular booth and glance at Jimin expectantly, while taking a sip from the drink.

"Noona, I'm sorry Jin did that to you. He's still not fully recovered you know."

"I know, I was stupid for trying to kiss him..." I say sipping down the drink.

"Well you know this is Korea, we don't really like public display of affection."

"I know, but for a moment I forgot where I was. It's been so long since he's looked at me that way. He talked to me like he remembered and I just couldn't stop myself..."

"I know noona he did look like he felt something for you. We can all see it, he looks at you differently, I can tell he's conflicted. I think his heart remembers, but not his mind... I can take you home if you'd like."

"No, I don't want there to be rumors. What if those fans see us?"

"They won't know, we parked in the closed garage back area."

"Ok Jimin thank you I want to go home." Fortunately, I don't see anyone and follow Jimin to his car. It's black tinted windows with no way to see inside. Jimin's driver is already there and he quickly drives off before anyone notices us leave. I sit in the back with Jimin and sigh. My buzz wore off, but I feel hot from the drinks. 

"You know Jin hyung hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time. The last time she broke his heart and used him for his fame and money. He really liked her too, he even introduced her to his parents. When he dates a woman, he does it with the intention of marrying her." 

No wonder his mother is so worried about him. 

I glance down at my bare ring finger where that beautiful pink diamond once was. 

"Mrs. Kim has become even more overprotective since the accident. She comes over everyday to check on him. He should just go live with her..."

"You sound like it's bothering you." 

"It is, she doesn't think we can take care of him. He wants to move back with her too so, I think he'll be going back to live with her soon."

"Maybe it's better ..." at least his mother will took good care of him.

We pull up to my house, I get out of the car and thank Jimin.

"Noona here's my number in case you ever need anything. I'd like to help..."

"Ok thanks Jimin, thanks for everything! Bye!"

I go in my apartment and see that I missed calls and texts from Taehyung, but to my dismay nothing from Jin...

******  
TAE: Noona! Where'd you go ! I talked to Jin he wants to talk to you!

TAE: Noona!

TAE: Someone told me you left with Jimin... be careful please Jimin... is kinda ... never mind ... call me please!  
******

I dial Taehyung's number and he quickly answers.

"Noona! Why'd you leave?"

"I'm sorry I was so embarrassed, I had to go!"

"I know I'm sorry I talked to Jin, he feels bad. You scared him, he wasn't prepared for you to do that yet. Remember it's like you're meeting him for the first time again."

"I know, it's because I drank again, I always do stupid things when I drink! I'm just gonna quit drinking!" 

"No it's not stupid, you're missing him I know that and he looks fine and acts fine, but his mind is not fine. Sometimes he will just sit and stare in space and doesn't move and forgets what he was supposed to do. It's normal for head traumas."

"Is he really like that still?"

"Yes, but he's getting better each day. Sorry noona they're looking for me I gotta go...Jimin just showed up ."

"Ok bye taehyung."

"Bye noona and I'm so sorry."

"It's ok bye."

I hang up and take off the frilly dress, glad to be able to breathe again. I shower and change into my pajamas and get in bed, as I almost fall asleep my phone rings, waking me up.

"Cora!"

"Huh?" I say sleepily, looking at the caller ID. 

"Heather?"

"I have something I need to tell you..."

"Ok I'm up, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry Cora... my dad he just told me right now that I'm arranged to get married."

"Wait what?"

"Yes and he wants me to marry Jin."


	30. Arranged marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I’m sorry I didn’t post recently I had so much going on with the holiday festivities and shopping. Anyway I got that out the way and will catch up on my uploading. I’ll post this chapter today and upload the next chapter this week to make it up to you guys. I hope you all enjoy!

I pause and think, did she just say Jin?

"You're arranged to marry Jin?!My Jin!" I ask to make sure I heard Heather correctly.

"Yes Cora! I'm so sorry, my dad just told me... I don't know what to say!"

"Why would you be arranged to be married to Jin? I'm so confused Heather..."

"I know, let me explain. Jin's mom called my dad and suggested it, but apparently it's something they've been discussing for months. I just found out today, when my dad came over to see me. My dad said Jin's mom wants to rush the marriage because of you..."

"Wow she's rushing it, so that he won't remember me and be married to you instead."

"Yeah, but don't worry Cora, I'm going to try to convince them not to go through with it! I would never do that to you Cora! I know how much you love him!"

"It's ok Heather, maybe... you should marry him."

"What? No I can't do that, I don't even feel anything for him."

"You will, he's perfect for you!"

"No you're talking nonsense! I'll fix it I promise."

"It's ok, Heather I remember how it was when you were arranged to marry Charles. You didn't want to at first, then he made you fall for him. If he hadn't shown how jealous and controlling he was, I know you would have gone through with the marriage because of obligation."

"That's different! I won't do it!"

"Just do it Heather! At least Jin's mom likes you... I need to go to bed now, I'm not having the best night."

"Oh... I understand ok, go to sleep. I'll call you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye ..."

I lay in bed and think of the events from the day til now. I decide that I will be happy for them, they should be together, not me and Jin. I'm a stupid girl that can't control myself, when I drink. He deserves a classy glamorous woman like Heather! She'd never do such a stupid thing like I did tonight.

•••

The next day, I wake up groggily to my blaring alarm. I head to work looking a bit disheveled, from my crazy night. 

Whatever, maybe I should just quit my job and go back home.

I get to work and the girl in the receptionist desk looks me over, judging my appearance.

"Someone had a rough night. You had fun?" She asks me with a smirk.

"Don't even ask." 

The day goes by fast and before I know it, it's time for lunch. 

•••

I finally check my phone, hoping maybe Jin texted or called... nope nothing. 

Instead it's Taehyung who texts me.

TAE: Cora can I see you for lunch? I won't be able to see you again until Monday and I hardly saw you last night.

ME: Ok sure.

TAE: Let's meet at Big Hit Entertainment.

ME: Why?

TAE: I have a lot to do before I go, so I won't be able to leave work today.

ME: Ok I'll come by. Will they let me in through security? That place is guarded like the Buckingham palace.

TAE: Yes, they know you'll be coming.

ME: Ok I'm coming now.

TAE: Thanks noona, can't wait to see you!

I get in the taxi and head over to the BigHit entertainment building.

The taxi driver sees the building, "are you a BTS fan?" He asks me glancing at me through the rear view mirror.

"Yes."

"You don't look like the type to stalk famous people. You know they're human they want privacy like the rest of us." 

"I'm not a stalker sir, I'm friends with them."

He looks over at me raising an eyebrow clearly not believing me. "Sure you are. Be careful their security is no joke."

"Uh ok." I say knowing he doesn't believe me, I don't blame him, who'd believe someone like me would be friends with BTS.

I walk in and immediately security asks me for my ID, to empty my pockets, and walk through the metal detector. 

"Ms. Cora Lee, go on ahead. Mr. Kim is waiting for you." The security tells me. I walk past the lobby and Taehyung is waiting for me by the elevators.

"Noona! Let's go to my office." He says smiling brightly when he sees me.

"You have an office?"

"Of course, we all do! Mine is fun, it has games on my pc and I have a huge comfy beanbag for taking naps!"

"That sounds awesome!"

Taehyung presses the 10th floor and passes his card over it to let the elevator activate. We quickly go up and I feel my stomach flip as we stop on the 10th floor. 

We step out and there's a locked door, that Taehyung has to use his fingerprint to open. 

Definitely high security everywhere. 

Once we go in, the atmosphere is more relaxed. Everyone is wearing hip hop styled clothes and casual street wear. I follow Taehyung to his office. 

"Cora! You're here... can we talk maybe..." Jin says walking by as we step into Taehyung's office.

"Uh ok." I say looking at Taehyung for approval.

"Yeah go ahead and talk to him." Taehyung says looking a bit bothered.

"It won't be for long." Jin says to Taehyung.

Taehyung just nods and goes in his office alone.

"Follow me to my office please, where we can talk alone." 

I nod and follow him.

We enter his office and it reminds me a lot of his office at the Skye building. It has the same style desk, couch, and decor.

"Have a seat please." He says gesturing to the couch. 

"Would you like some coffee or something to drink?"

"I'm ok, but thank you." I start feeling nervous knowing what he wants to discuss.

"Ok." he says sitting at his desk and wringing his hands. "Uh Cora there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Yes?" 

"Well my mother had informed me, that I'm arranged to be married soon."

Hearing it come from his mouth makes it ten times worse than when Heather told me. I feel my eyes sting as tears start forming in the corner of my eyes. I feel literal pain in my chest, like someone punched me and I lose all the air in my lungs.

Jin pauses and waits for me to say something.

"And what will you do?" I try to sound nonchalant after gathering enough strength to speak.

"Well I love my mother and I know she knows best... she gave me her reasons. I have made up my mind to go through with it. I'm sorry Cora, I know we were engaged, Namjoon told me I confided in him before buying the ring. Do you happen to have the ring by chance? I've never seen you wearing it."

"No, I lost it during the accident..."

"Oh ok... well never mind then, I'll just have to buy a new one then."

"Were you going to just give my ring to Heather?" I ask raising my voice.

"Well yes, I mean if it was ok with you..."

"No! It's not ok! Why would you think anything about this is ok?" I finally can't control all the anger built up inside me. I've been quiet too long and I can't hold my tongue no longer.

"I am going to leave now and I never want to see you again! If Heather actually goes through with this wedding, I'll go to support her, but that's it, have a good life!" I angrily get up and slam the office door behind me. I head out the door and rush to Taehyung's office. He's sitting on his beanbag playing on his phone and perks up when he sees me. 

"Noona! Are you ok?" 

"No I'm not Taehyung! My best friend and ex fiancé are marrying each other!"

"Aw Noona he told you! Come here." He gets up and holds me. I cry into his chest, letting all my frustration out into his arms. His arms firmly hold me as I sob for several minutes. Taehyung strokes my hair and pats me on the back. He whispers in my ear, "you don't deserve this Noona. I would have never done this to you. Please don't cry for him anymore. He's an idiot, even if he forgot you, I don't understand why he is doing this to you."

He tilts my head up and wipes my tears away with his thumb. As I gaze up to his brown eyes, his gaze softens and he lowers his face closer to mine. I stand frozen unsure if I want this to happen...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! This chapter is a bit short but I have a long Chapter coming next and I will try to post the next chapter this weekend. Enjoy! 💜

Wait what am I doing? Snap out of it Cora! 

I immediately pull back right as Taehyung's lips almost touch mine. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Once we take it that far, we can't go back and I still don't have feelings for him.

Taehyung looks hurt, as he realizes I've rejected him yet again. 

"I'm sorry Cora, I shouldn't have done that..." 

"It's ok." I say as I back up avoiding eye contact.

Yeah I made things awkward...

"Taehyung I like you a lot, but I can't do this right now. We're both very vulnerable with you leaving and me getting dumped. Let's just stay friends ok?" 

"Yes you're right...I wanted to see if you'd like to get lunch with me, but maybe not today..."  
Taehyung says sounding dismayed.

"I think I should go. I just want to say whoever you fall in love with in the future, is a very lucky girl!"

"Noona! Don't, it's ok! I'll see you when I enlist on Monday? We'll see each other one more one right?" He asks eagerly.

"Yes of course, I won't leave until then. I think I'll be going home after you enlist, I don't know why I even came here."

"No noona don't give up! Jin will remember you and will stop the marriage! He's only going along with the marriage to appease his mother. She's trying to rush the marriage while he's forgotten you! You have to stay, so he can regain his marriage! Please promise me, you'll stay!" Taehyung pleads.

"Why? You clearly don't want us to be together or you wouldn't try to kiss me!"

"I-I thought you'd finally come to me, I know it's wrong, but I've been waiting for you, all this time. When I made my move, I saw you almost let me kiss you, but then it's like you suddenly remembered Jin, and now I know he's the only one truly in your heart. There's no room in there for me, no matter how much I try to show you..."

I feel incredibly guilty for unknowingly leading him on. Taehyung looks so down, I try to hug him, but he stops me.

"No Cora your hugs won't stop what I'm feeling. I really care for you, but Jin is your man. You can't just leave! Fight for him! I know I'm leaving and I won't be here to help you anymore. I've talked it over with the only other man I know will take care of you, Jimin. I don't trust him completely, because he's a bit of a player, so just be careful. He's a good friend though, and I know he'll cheer you up and be there for you like he is for all of us."

"Jimin said he'd help me?" I asked bemused.

"Yes! He wants us all to be happy! I've missed him so much and now I'm leaving him and you behind..." Taehyung starts choking on his words and I see his eyes start to tear up. I want to comfort him, but he's already pushed me away. It must be a lot for him to deal with. 

"He does seem to want the best for everyone. Ok I'll trust him to help me." 

"Good! I'm so glad you're going to stay!" 

"Well I guess I'll go now." I say as I head to the door.

"I'll see you on Monday."

I exit out the giant building and head back to work early. I skip lunch, since I don't have much of an appetite. I feel a familiar buzz in my pocket as messages come in from Heather.

*****  
BFF: You're not mad at me right?!

BFF: Cora!!

ME: No I'm not.

BFF: Good I'm gonna talk to my dad tonight and tell him I refuse to do this!

ME: Do whatever, Jin said he'd marry you.

BFF: He did?!

ME: Yes he's doing what mommy knows best.

BFF: What the hell?! He's so stupid! I'm sorry I know you love him, but really?

ME: It's ok sorry I gotta get back to work.

BFF: Yeah of course me too. Ttyl luv ya!   
******

I just ignore her message and finish making my lesson plans. I head home after what seemed like the longest day ever. There were several moments when I almost broke down in front of my class. Fortunately, I had English lesson worksheets for emergency days to hand out, so I wouldn't have to do much talking. 

When I get home, I get out some ice cream and eat until I feel full. I'm eating my feelings again, I need to stop... I need to go jogging to clear my mind. I change into my yoga leggings and tank top and walk to a nearby park. I started jogging this past year after the hiking trip made me incredibly embarrassed at how out of shape I was.

It helped me deal with the depression I felt after the accident, and I knew it would help me now. I put my hair up in a tight ponytail and start jogging along a popular jogging trail in the city. I play my BTS running playlist of their most hyped songs and it helps me feel more energized as I jog.

"Cora?"It sounded like someone called out my name, I stop and glance around taking my headphones off.

"It is you Cora!" The mysterious man says with only his eyes showing behind a medical mask. I recognize that soft voice though, I walk up to him and get a good look at his eyes. Yep it's him, Jimin.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"I go jogging everyday."

"Aren't you worried about people recognizing you?"

"Nah my face is mostly covered and most people like you are busy jogging, not paying attention to me. Besides my bodyguard goes jogging with me too, he's a bit behind me so it doesn't look so obvious." I look behind Jimin and spot a burly looking man wearing a Bluetooth headset following behind us at a distance. He pretends to stop and tie his shoes as he surveys the area for any threats. I feel relieved that he's out here with Jimin.

"Are you going to the enlistment Monday?" Jimin asks.

"Yes," 

"Great! Listen I wanted to talk to you, do you want to get some coffee?"

"Where? Is that possible for you?" I don't want us to get mobbed by fans while getting coffee.

"Yeah I have a friend that owns a coffee shop, I usually go there."

"Ok sure."


	32. Chapter 32

I go with Jimin to his friend's cafe in Gangnam. We get out of his car and enter through the back to avoid causing mass hysteria if people recognize Jimin.

We enter the employee area and have a seat in the employee break room. Jimin's friend comes out and excitedly greets us.

"Hey Jiminie!" A man that seems vaguely familiar says, as he steps into the break room. 

"Hey hyung!" Jimin says cheerfully to the man. The two men hug one another and the man glances over at me with piqued interest.

"And who do we have here?" 

"Hyung this is my friend Cora. Cora this is my hyung Kim Jong-In."

Kai of EXO?! I suddenly recognize his name and face, unaccustomed to his bare face and casual clothes. 

"Nice to meet you!" I nervously take his hand to shake feeling star struck.

"Cora what kind of coffee do you want?" Jong In asks me.

"Caramel Macchiato please."

"White mocha for me!" Jimin says grinning from ear to ear.

"One caramel macchiato and a white mocha coming up!" Jong In leaves us alone in the small room.

"Cora I wanted to talk to you, because Taehyung confided in me." 

"Ah yes... you don't owe me anything don't worry about it." 

"Wait, I want to be friends. I think you being here will be good for Jin hyung."

"You do realize he's arranged to be married." 

"Yeah, but there's still time! You can stop it!"

"I don't want to." 

"What do you mean?"

"He should marry someone similar to him, rich, classy, and gorgeous."

"No he should marry someone he loves! Why are you giving up?"

"His mother hates me! She's rushing this marriage because he doesn't remember me!"

"So? Do you know how many moms are like that? Unless they handpick their daughter in law, no woman is worthy of their son!"

"Look it's too much for me! I need to go back home!" I say frustrated. 

"No you can't run from this! You're always running aren't you? Stop it and deal with your problems! Didn't you promise Taehyung you'd stay to help Jin? What are you going to do if he remembers you, and he realizes that you gave up on him? Do you know how heartbroken he'll be?"

"I never thought of that." I realize how disappointed Jin would be if I gave up on him. 

"I know, that's why you can't leave! Stay with us a little longer, if they get married and he doesn't remember, then at least you tried."

"Ok I'll do the best I can!" I say feeling more confident.

"Here's your coffee!" Jong In says dropping off our hot beverages in front of us.

"Sorry I got a bit busy up front, some of my exo-L (fans of EXO) came and wanted my autograph. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course thanks hyung!" Jimin says smiling cutely.

"Ah Jiminie! I missed you why haven't you visited me sooner?" Jong In sits down with us at the small table.

"Sorry hyung we had so much going on!"

"Oh I know. I'm just glad you're back home."

"Me too hyung."

"Oh your arms have gotten so much bigger!" Jong In says admiring Jimin's toned body.

Jimin's wearing a sleeveless top showing off his bulging muscles. Similar to Jin, all the boys that discharged from the military all look a lot buffer. Jimin notices me staring and smirks a bit making me quickly look away and blush.

"Here's your check." Jong In drops off my check and I'm shocked that I just drank a $10 drink...

"I got it." Jimin says pulling out his card to pay.

"No it's ok!" I protest.

"I insist!" Jimin says as Jong In takes the payment.

"Thanks again hyung!" Jimin says getting up and grinning.

"Anytime Jimin!" Jong In says waving as we leave.

"Thanks for everything Jimin, I will try harder..."

"You can do it Cora I believe in you! Fighting!" (Koreans say this as a way of encouragement)

I get a taxi home and when I get there, I immediately call Heather.

"Cora you finally called me!" Heather sounds relieved.

"Hi Heather, sorry I've had a lot to think about."

"I know, I'm sorry Cora."

"So I've decided I'm going to keep on trying to get Jin to remember me."

"Ok what can I do to help?"

"Well can you try to delay the marriage in any way?"

"I'll see what I can do, but Mrs. Kim has already set a date." 

"What? When?" That woman works fast!

"She called us last night and has set a date for next month exactly four weeks."

"Wow that's fast!"

"I know..."

"Did you talk to your father about it?"

"I did Cora, I begged him! He said financially it would be stupid to back out, since Mrs. Kim has already started to invest in both our companies. I was furious with him, he reminded me how I already lost millions from breaking off my first engagement with Charles. I then reminded him how much of a jerk Charles was. He said since he's met Jin and he's such a great guy, he couldn't ask for a better son in law..."

"He doesn't know about Jin and I?"

"I'm sorry Cora his mother has poisoned you to him. She's saying how you're using Jin, and it's your fault both our companies were almost ruined from your scandal."

"He doesn't believe her does he?! He's known me for so long!"

"I know, but remember he's a businessman and he will always put money first, look at my mother, she left him because he always put business first." 

"I'm sorry Heather, I know it's been hard for you too."

"It is... I'm trapped too, if I back out Mrs Kim will pull out her investments that helped us recover from that debacle from Sue taking all those stocks. I still haven't fully recovered from that..."

"Ok Heather thank you for trying, the only thing we can do is convince Jin to back out."

"Yes we'll try that, but I get the feeling that he is letting his mother completely run his life right now. I think she means well, but she's not going about it in a healthy way, she's taking advantage of his vulnerabilities."

"Yes I agree." 

"By the way, I'm coming next week to prepare for the wedding. It's a crappy way I'm coming, but at least we can see each other!"

"Oh ok... see you then!"

•••

Monday comes by faster than I wanted it to...it was time to say goodbye to my friends.

I go to the military base, where there's a private gathering of friends and family to see the enlistment of Taehyung and Jungkook. They're both dressed in their camo uniforms and look very sharp. Taehyung comes over and surprisingly picks me up with a bear hug.

"Noona!" He shouts swinging me in a circle and then putting me down.

"Taehyung what are you doing? I'm too heavy to be lifted like that!" I gasp out of breath from be swung around like a doll. 

"No you're not, noona you're perfect!" He says smiling brightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Taehyung!" 

"Me too noona ..." Taehyung's voice starts to crack and his eyes start tearing up.

"Noona if things don't work out with Jin when I get out, can we try one more time? I'll be mature by then! I'll be a real man!"

Seeing him like this breaks my heart, so I just nod my head, who knows...maybe I will change my mind...I guess I could give it a try. 

His eyes light up and he holds both my hands kissing them, and then suddenly surprises me with a kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry noona I had to do that!" 

"Ok you bad boy, get outta here!" I joke as I ruffle his hair.

"Bye noona, I need to say bye to my family now!"

"Bye Taehyung!"

He walks away grinning and turns towards his family, they're huddled into a group hug, talking and crying.

"Noona!" Jungkook comes over shyly with that cute bunny smile of his.

"Jungkook!" I say opening my arms out for a hug.

He hesitates, scratching the back of his head. He hugs me like he's afraid of touching me, so I briefly hug him and back up.

"Jungkook! I lived with you, don't be so shy!"

"Sorry noona! I'm not comfortable with hugging girls." He says looking down at his feet.

I laugh and pat his head. "You be careful Jungkook, I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too noona! Please take care of Jin, he needs to marry you, not Heather!"

"Thank you!"

He grins that cute bunny smile and goes off to say bye to everyone else. 

"Noona you're here!" Jimin says coming up to me.

"Oh Jimin! I can't believe they're really leaving!" I watch the two boys standing together looking nervous, but excited.

"I know! Don't worry, they'll be out soon, it seems like time flies by when you're there."

"I hope so."

"Jin hyung's over there, if you want to see him." Jimin says pointing out Jin to me. 

I knew he would be here, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him yet. I look at the direction Jimin's pointing to, Jin is with Namjoon both red eyed and trying to comfort each other as they see the two maknaes leaving.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to talk to him he looks upset..." I hesitate as I begin to lose my nerve.

"Come on noona, don't be afraid I'll go with you." Jimin leads me towards the two handsome men. 

When they see me coming closer Namjoon smiles at me and waves, Jin notices and has a weak smile on his face.

"Oh hi Cora you came!" Namjoon says. 

"Hi Namjoon, yeah I had to say goodbye to my friends."

"Hi Jin..." I say looking at Jin who seemed to be ignoring me.

"Hi Cora." He says and looks away uncomfortably.

The tension becomes a bit too much for me, I feel like I don't belong and start looking for a way out, but Jimin blocks my way. 

"Jin why don't you talk to Cora, I gotta talk to Namjoon..." Namjoon glances at Jimin getting the hint and they walk off together, watching us as they leave.

"So... how have you been?" I ask awkwardly.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again?" Jin says sassily.

"Oh yeah, well I was just mad when I said that. You did just dump me for my best friend."

"You know I'm getting married next month."

"Yes I know, Heather told me she'll be here soon."

"Yes my fiancé is coming, and she'll be staying at my parents house until the wedding."

I wince at the term fiance not being used for me... I fight back the tears.

"Oh I didn't know that..."

"Well of course, my mother needs to show her how to cook my favorite meals and how to keep our house. We'll be moving into our new home shortly after the wedding."

I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach, as the words hit me like daggers to my heart.

"Please stop." I softly say trying not to cry in front of him.

"I'm just telling you this so you can stop. I know what you and Jimin are trying to do."

"What? Help you remember me?"

"I'm just lucky I remember this much! You're asking too much of me! I might not ever remember you!" 

Wow his words wound me even deeper, I feel my heart breaking.

"Ok Jin maybe, but please give me some time, can we at least try?" 

"My mother wants me married in four weeks, we don't have time."

"Why are you doing what she wants?"

"She's my mother! I've always done what she wants! I just want to make her proud!"

"Jin you stood up to her before, I know you can do it again! Call off this ridiculous arranged marriage!" 

"It's not that easy Cora! Do you know how much money my parents have put into this marriage? I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask startled and offended. What does he mean someone like me?

"My mother knows what's best for me!"

"You wanted to marry me once and you didn't care about all that! You even have dreams about me, I know it's only a matter of time and I'll pop back in your memories!" 

"That's because my mother hadn't told me her plans yet, I would have still married Heather whether I got amnesia or not."

"No you can't mean that! Jin don't say that, you wouldn't have done that...." my eyes start to sting as I feel the tears beginning to fall. 

"Please don't cry Cora... I'm sorry but I won't change my mind." With that he hands me a handkerchief and walks away.


	33. Chapter 33

"Cora!" Heather grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Heather!" I squeal as we embrace.

"I'm finally in Korea!" Heather exclaims with a big grin on her face. She drags her large luggage behind her as we exit out of the airport.

"I know! I can't believe we're both here!"

"You didn't have to meet me at the airport Cora, you know Mrs.Kim is annoyed I didn't use her driver to go to their house." 

"Whatever! Who cares what she wants." I make a face. 

Heather giggles and we hail a taxi to drive us to my apartment.

"You're really going to stay here with me instead of Jin's parents?" I ask as we ride to my apartment.

"I didn't agree to the marriage, and definitely not to living with them! I can only imagine how that will go, besides I wanted to see what it's like living like a common person!"

"It's not that great, trust me!"

We arrive at my tiny apartment and I help Heather bring her huge luggage inside.

"Wow it's smaller than I thought it would be!" She glances around my room making me feel self conscious. I had spent the whole night, thoroughly cleaning and preparing my apartment for her. My bed was a tiny twin bed and then there was a small couch with a pull out bed for Heather.

"I never slept on a pull out bed before." Heather examines the bed.

"If it's not comfortable I can sleep on it!" I volunteer, I've never actually slept on it, but it doesn't look too bad.

"Oh no! I want to try it out."

"If you say so...where shall I put your things?"

I show her my tiny closet and she gasps when she sees how small it is. "Oh dear my clothes aren't going to fit in here."

"Heather maybe you should stay with Jin, I'm sure his house is more accommodating..."

"No it's fine, I have too many clothes anyway! I'll just take out the essentials." 

I admire her for trying. I give her a hug and together we unpack her things.

"Let's go out tonight!" Heather suggests after finishing unpacking.

"Are you allowed? You are an engaged woman..."

"I'm not a married woman yet, and I want to go to the nightclubs in Gangnam!"

"No, I can't show my face out there after what happened to me last time. Besides you know I hate clubs!"

"We can go to a different place, I'm sure we'll find a fun place no one recognizes you! Do you have any friends we can invite, preferably male?"

"You're so bad! You're engaged remember!"

"Oh whatever, it's just for one night! Do you know how long its been since I went out with a guy!"

"Oh yeah it has been a while... well the only friends I have out here are the BTS members."

"Hm... which ones are you close with?" A mischievous grin spreads across her lips.

"Well really just Jimin..."

"Jimin! He's so hot! Please invite him and tell him to bring his hot ass friends."

"I doubt they would even come, besides they're celebrities..."

"Please just text him and see what he says! I really need to go out and drink to deal with this crap my father is putting me through!"

I suddenly realize that it's not just me that's suffering... my best friend is being forced into a loveless marriage as well. She deserves to have fun tonight...we both do.

"What if Jimin tells Jin, are you ok with him coming?" I ask worried of the impending drama that could cause.

"No! Just Jimin and whoever else he wants to invite, that will not tell Jin..."

"I'll text him and see what Jimin says."

*****

ME: Hey!

JIMIN: Hi noona!

ME: What you up to tonight?

JIMIN: Nothing much just been doing some vocal and dance training.

ME: So you're free tonight?

JIMIN: I guess... why?

ME: Wanna come out with me and Heather?

JIMIN: Where?

ME: She wants to go to a nightclub.

JIMIN: Does Jin know?

ME: No...could you not tell him? Heather wants to enjoy her freedom before she's forced into this marriage...

JIMIN: ok I get it... I guess I could come out.

ME: Do you have any friends you can invite?

JIMIN: I think I can bring someone... Cora are you sure you girls wanna do this?

ME: Yeah it's just dancing lol

JIMIN: Right just dancing.... Ok sure what club?

ME: We're kinda unfamiliar with the area, can you suggest one for us? Preferably not the one I was humiliated at... lol

JIMIN: Oh yeah I got just the one in mind!

ME: Great! I'll see you and your friend tonight around 11pm? 

JIMIN: Yeah I think we can do that! I can't wait it'll be fun!

ME: Ok! See ya!

******

"Heather he's going to do it! He'll meet us with a friend!"

"I can't wait! I've wanted to check out Seoul nightlife!"

"You're lucky I love you or I wouldn't go out again! Especially after what happened last time!" I shake my head, I know this will lift her spirits. I hope the night goes by and nothing bad happens... if only that were the case...

•••

We show up at the nightclub, Jimin had suggested. I wore a tight blue tube dress that clung to my skin. It was one of Heather's dresses. It was way too sexy, but whatever I might as well enjoy myself. Heather looked absolutely amazing, with her sexy red dress. She looked like a model with her skin tight dress and the nice slit up her thighs revealing her very toned long legs. God I'd kill for her body. We both had our hair down in soft waves with our makeup done. Of course she did all the work and I was appreciative as always.

"We need to pick up some fine men to sleep with tonight!"

"Heather you're crazy! You know I still haven't done it yet..."

"I'm joking... kinda..." she laughs maniacally. I'm pretty sure she's not joking.

I get a text that Jimin is in the VIP room upstairs and tells us to join him and his friends. I'm curious to know who he brought along, maybe Yong Li?

We walk into the private room and Jimin is sitting down laughing and chattering away with none other than Min Yoongi and Kim Namjoon. I'm not surprised, but a bit disappointed that he didn't bring anyone new. Oh well the "hot guys" were for Heather anyways.

"Noona!" Jimin says jumping up. He's decked out in a nice pinned striped suit with his hair freshly dyed a bright orange and parted in the middle. Namjoon is also wearing a nice suit in a more casual way with it being beige colored. Yoongi is wearing casual clothes with an oversized shirt and some denim pants. 

I haven't really been around the other men, so I feel a bit nervous joining them. They had already ordered a few bottles of champagne, wine, and Soju. Heather strolls in beaming and I notice both Namjoon and Yoongi perk up to see her. 

"Hey guys this is my friend Heather who is to marry Jin." The two men glance at each other awkwardly knowing Heather is off limits.

"Jimin why did you bring them? They're going to tell Jin!" I whisper to Jimin so the others don't hear.

"Oh no noona, I made them promise not to tell him." He says so innocently, he looks like he believes it. 

"He's going to be suspicious with you guys going out looking like this."

"Oh yeah... he didn't seem to believe we were going out to eat... oh Jin you're here!" Jimin is interrupted by Jin's sudden presence.

I turn to see Jin walking in the VIP room and he freezes when he sees me and Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a bit short, I’ll try to upload another chapter soon!


	34. Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I’m so sorry I didn’t post this sooner. I’ve been traveling out of the state and it’s been hard to get online. I go home tomorrow so things should go back to normal for my updates. Enjoy!

I glance at Namjoon and Yoongi to see who told Jin, and notice Namjoon avoiding eye contact. 

Of course Namjoon told him! 

"Hey hyung! Come, sit and have a drink!" Namjoon calls Jin over.

"Uh... let me say hello to my fiancé first..." Jin says glancing at Heather.

I feel myself growing hot with jealousy. I know it's not Heather's fault, but I can't help but feel this way. I look away and turn towards Jimin who was watching my reaction.

"Cora are you ok?" Jimin asks softly.

"No, I'm not." I say bluntly. 

"Heather, why haven't you come to my house yet? My parents have been waiting for you." Jin asks Heather, trying to hug her as a greeting. She barely lets him hug her as she stands frozen in place.

"I don't see why I should stay in your house. I want to stay with my best friend." Heather responds.

"Isn't Cora's little apartment too cramped for you?"

"Oh it's cozy, I like it!" She says proudly, making me smile. 

"Cora tell her to leave your apartment!" Jin barks at me.

"What? She's an adult, she can make her own decisions! Don't drag me into this."I grab a shot of soju and drink it in one shot.

"Come on, we're going to be married, nothing's going to change that, at least try to make an effort." Jin coaxes Heather.

"Not until I say I do, will I live in your house Jin sorry." Heather responds as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Why are you two even here?" Jin asks glancing between Heather and I.

"We wanted to enjoy our night out! Please Jin don't be a party pooper! If you're not going to let me enjoy myself, I'll leave and go to another club." Heather responds haughtily.

"You're an engaged woman, you shouldn't be out anyways!" Jin says.

"I'm not married to you yet! I can do what I want!" 

We all quietly stare at them as they quarrel like a couple. I decide to gulp down another shot of soju that was placed in front of me by Jimin. He offers a concerned smile as he watches me drink it. Hopefully it will stop my worries about Jin and Heather tonight. 

"Jin calm down, lets just drink and have fun." Namjoon attempts to deescalate the situation. 

"Fine, I'll have a drink." Jin finally gives up and sits down in between Namjoon and Yoongi.

"Where's Hoseok?" I realize he hadn't come.

"Oh he's out with his new girlfriend..." Namjoon responds.

"What? He has a girlfriend!" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, but it's a secret, we're not sure who she is..." 

Wow I never thought Hoseok would be dating... I guess he's been lonely in the military, it makes sense. I'm sure all of the members are ready to date by now. 

I drink another shot and start feeling warm and fuzzy. I feel great and decide to get up and dance with Heather. She is usually the one that has to force me to dance, but the song playing makes me want to dance. As I let loose and dance with Heather, I feel a pair of strong arms reach behind me holding onto my hips, as I sway them from side to side. Whoever he is, he smells amazing, I turn around to see who the strong arms belong to. It's Jimin, he's had a few drinks too, and we both enjoy each other's company as we start to grind on each other. I don't even care that Jin is here, so what? He's here to get his fiancé, and I'm here to have fun! We continue to dance as Jimin inches closer to me, holding my waist. I grind up on him as he moves his hips in rhythm with mine. The dance becomes more sensual and I'm starting to enjoy it way too much. I feel his warm breath on my neck as he lowers his lips to my ear. 

"You look really sexy tonight." He says seductively as his breath makes my skin prickle with goosebumps. 

"So do you." 

"You know he doesn't deserve you, you're gorgeous."

"He doesn't, you're right!" I say sloppily feeling the drink taking away my ability to speak properly.

"Let's get out of here me and you. I wouldn't ever treat you wrong..."

"No Jimin! We can't do that!" 

"Why not? You're single! I'm single! I know you want me, I can see the way you look at me. I want you too."

"Jimin stop, that's the alcohol talking." I lost count on how many drinks he had, but he drank them down like water. He was surprisingly even more sexy after drinking. His confidence increased and he is even more flirty with no inhibitions. 

"Ahem... " Jin says coming up to us as Jimin had started whispering sweet nothings into my ear, making me visibly blush a bright red.

"Yes hyung?" Jimin says sweetly, like he's not doing anything wrong.

"What are you two doing here in front of everyone?" Jin asks with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What hyung? You're engaged to Heather, so I figured I'd have some fun with her beautiful single friend."

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Jin asks, his voice growing deeper with agitation.

"Why not? Are you jealous?" Jimin asks smirking. 

Jimin acting like this is making me nervous. 

"She's my ex fiancé, I don't think this is appropriate!" Jin raises his voice.

"Why are you talking about me like I'm not here?" I ask loudly. "You don't want me, why can't I see your friend?"

"Cora you're drunk, don't do anything stupid you might regret!" Jin admonishes me like I'm a child. 

"I'm not drunk and I can do whatever I want! Jimin let's go! Now!" I drag Jimin by the hand out of the VIP room. We rush out into the hallway and I feel intense emotions growing inside me. A mix of sadness, anger, and jealousy. 

"Cora... do you really want to go somewhere with me?" Jimin asks looking into my eyes. I actually do, I know he'd make me feel good, but apart of me is telling me no...

"I don't know..."

"Look Cora, Jin cares about you! He wouldn't have done that if he didn't! Let's make him jealous!"

"No he's not!"

"Yeah he is... let's pretend to date and make him more jealous! Maybe he'll realize how stupid this arranged marriage is and leave Heather to get you back!"

In my drunken state, I start to think this is a great plan! 

"But let's make it look real!" Jimin suggests excitedly.

"How do we do that?"

"Like this." He cups my face, pulling me in closer by my waist, my eyes widen as I feel his soft plump lips graze against mine. He softly presses them onto mine testing my reaction. At first I don't know what to do, I stand frozen as his lips touch mine. I then return the kiss letting him kiss me deeper, until we're both hungrily kissing each other.

"Wow! Cora! Stop!" Heather pulls me away from the intense make out session I was enjoying with Jimin.

Jin watches and doesn't say a word, but I can see he's fuming as he clenches his jaw. 

"You messed up Jimin." Jin says as he walks away, his hands forming into fists.

"Nah hyung, you're the one that messed up."

•••

"Cora!" Heather's voice rings in my ears, awakening me from a deep slumber.

"Huh?" I feel my throat is dryer than the Sahara desert. 

"Wake up!"

"Heather? Let me sleep!" 

"Girl, you need to wake up!"

"Fine! I'm up!" I flutter my eyes open and sit up in bed. 

What's going on?

"Cora it's noon! You've slept all day!"

"What?!" I get up frantically looking at my phone. Oh right it's Sunday! Thank God no work today!

"Yes, but it's late and I gotta go out, so I wanted to make sure you're ok first."

"Ugh I feel horrible." I feel like I got hit by a train. My eyes can barely open from the bright sunlight and my head feels like someone is hitting it with a hammer as it throbs painfully. 

"Take some pills." Heather hands me some pills and water.

I gulp them down and almost feel like hurling.

"Oh God, why did I drink last night?"

"Do you remember what you did last night?" Heather asks with a smirk.

"No why?"

"Oh lets just say that uh... you and Jimin are a thing now?"

"What?" It takes me a minute and all of a sudden the events of last night flood back with me kissing Jimin.

"I kissed him!" I shout and bury my face in my pillow. How could I have done something so stupid!?

"Yes you did and you both liked it. I think he wants to date you or at least sleep with you!" Heather says while giggling.

"What no! I can't do that, he's Jin's friend!"

"Yeah, but you two looked happy though... maybe you should just date him. Who cares what Jin says, he's so bent on this marriage..."

"Are you saying you want to marry Jin now?!" I ask eyeing Heather suspiciously.

"No I mean it's not like I have a choice! He just doesn't want to change his mind!"

"No I can't..."

"Check your phone Cora, its been going off like crazy." She says as it vibrates and flashes on my nightstand. 

I pick it up and see several missed calls and texts from Jimin. I check if maybe Jin sent me something, but nope nothing as usual.


	35. Chapter 35

******  
Jimin: Noona! I'm sorry I did that last night! I was drunk it was stupid, please forgive me!

Jimin: Noona! 

Jimin: Please answer me!

Jimin: Can I see you today please!

Jimin: Noona!!  
*****

I decide to ignore Jimin until I figure things out.

"Heather! I don't remember what happened after the kiss!"

"Well I took you away from Jimin, and then Jin stormed off angry so I took us home."

"I didn't do anything stupid then?"

"Oh no other than kissing Jin's friend..."

"God why did I do that?"

"Well obviously you're attracted to him, I totally get it, he's sexy as hell."

"I know, but he's Jin's friend!"

"Well Jimin did seem to like you, the whole night he couldn't take his eyes off you."

"What? Really?"

"Yes I have to say I was a bit jealous, I wanted to talk to him, but you were the only one he wanted to talk to."

"Oh come on you're gorgeous, you can have any man you want."

"It's fine, I got on really well with Namjoon..."

"Oh really?" I ask grinning hoping to hear something juicy.

"Oh stop, he was being cautious talking to me, but God damn he's so dreamy in person." 

"Oh I know!"

"Oh yes, he's so manly and those dimples!"

We both squeal like fan girls as we talk about Namjoon. He's honestly so underrated, but he's so cute!

"I might have slipped him my number." Heather says with a mischievous grin. 

"What? How did he react!?"

"He was surprised, but he took it and put it in his pocket, so yeah there's that."

"Oh wow! Do you think Jin noticed?"

"Oh no he was too busy staring at the two of you practically having sex on the dance floor."

"Oh no! It really looked like that?!"

"Uh yes! It's cool though it was how Jimin moves though, he's just so sexy and you were really getting into it."

"I know it was so fun!" I say feeling my face growing hot.

"So Cora have you really never had sex?"

"What? Why are you asking?"

"Come on, I know you would have told me already! You didn't sleep with Jin at all?"

"No we never got the chance! Besides, I wanted to wait for the right moment."

"I'm amazed at your willpower. Last night for sure it looked like you would have slept with Jimin if I hadn't stopped you."

"Why did you stop me?" 

"Because you still love Jin, and I know you're just doing all this to make him jealous."

"How'd you know?"

"I know you too well, but I think Jin bought it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah and maybe your plan will work and he'll end this arranged marriage to get you back."

"I hope so!"

My phone starts ringing again playing Serendipity, Jimin's solo song that I absolutely love. It's my ringtone for Jimin.

"Hello?"

"Cora! Finally you answered!"

"Uh yes I'm sorry, I was asleep..."

"Oh wow ok so you're not mad at me?"

"Well I kinda am... why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry noona, when I'm drunk I get really flirty... and you looked so gorgeous last night. You looked so sad and I just wanted to cheer you up."

"It's ok Jimin, but please don't do that again! Ok?"

"You mean I can do it again?!" He asks excitedly. 

"No! Just... I don't know... have you seen Jin?" I say changing the subject.

"Oh Jin? No he's staying at his parent's place, I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh ok..."

"Noona do you wanna meet up today? It's my day off!"

"Oh..." I glance at Heather, she shrugs her shoulders and motions for me to go ahead.

"I guess we need to talk about how we're going to make Jin jealous."

"Ok meet me at that cafe again."

I show up and am greeted by the handsome Yong Li. "He'll be here soon do you want a coffee?" He asks flashing that gorgeous smile.

"Yes I'll have a caramel macchiato please."

"Coming up!"

Jimin finally enters the cafe and joins me at the table in the small break room.

"Noona!" He says smiling broadly

"Jimin! What shall I bring you?" Yong Li says happy to see Jimin.

"My usual please." 

Yong li leaves us again to make Jimin's coffee.

"Noona do you still want to do this fake relationship?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on he was mad last night, I think we might be able to make him remember you through anger."

"I'm not sure it works that way."

"Well we can try!"

"Jimin you were being very suggestive last night..."

"Oh right ... well I am a man... and I was surrounded by nothing but other men for the past two years. I have needs, I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I meant what I said though... I do want you."

"Jimin stop..." I say feeling my face grow hot from his sudden confession.

"I know it was stupid. I was caught up in the moment."

"Well now that we have that clear. I do want to try this fake relationship, but there are rules." 

"Of course!"

"Ok first no kisses, unless it's agreed upon and if we do, it's only for show to Jin."

"Ok got it."

"No catching feelings."

"I won't."

"We can not tell anyone! Heather already knows, but she's on our side so it won't matter."

"What if I tell Taehyung? He's my best friend!"

"No!"

"He won't tell anyone! Besides he's in the military!"

"No! He'll tell Jin and he'll be pissed at me!"

"I think he'll be more pissed that you're dating me..."

"Oh true... ok fine, but only him! Don't you dare tell Namjoon, he's gonna rat us out like he did last night. So you agree to these rules?"

"Yes." Jimin says nodding cutely.

"Ok fake boyfriend, let's go on a date tomorrow!"

"Oh that soon!"

"Yes, the sooner the better, we don't have much time!"

"True, ok should I pick you up?"

"Yes, but we need Jin to know!"

"How about a double date?"

"Oh no he won't go for that!"

"I know let's tell Heather to set up the date and go to the same place!"

"Ok that will work!"

•••

"Heather, just ask him out!" I beg Heather.

"No! He's going to be suspicious!"

"Come on, I need him to see me with Jimin!"

"Cora are you sure you're doing this for Jin or for yourself?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"I ask confused.

"I think you just want a reason to see Jimin."

"No!" I say blushing.

"Cora it's so obvious if you like him, just date him for real. I'm not comfortable going on fake dates with Jin."

"I don't like Jimin, I love Jin!"

"It's ok to be attracted to other men, and he's giving you attention that you crave from Jin. And who knows Jin might not even remember you..."

"Don't say that."

"Just have fun, go out with Jimin..."

A week had passed and Heather had gotten off the phone looking worried.

"Cora I know I told I wouldn't do the double date, but apparently I have no choice... my dad called me and Mrs.Kim is upset I haven't gone on one date with Jin yet. He says I'm not trying and so I'm going to go on a date tonight with Jin." Heather says looking defeated.

"Ooh ok." I reply.

"But let's use this for you to go on a date with Jimin at the same place."

"Yeah we can do that..." 

I pick up my phone and call Jimin.

"Noona!" He cutely says when he answers my call. 

"Hello Jimin! Can you meet me at this Italian restaurant tonight?"

"Why?"

"We have to meet Jin and Heather there."

"Oh ok, yeah ok luckily I have no plans tonight."

"Good, let's get there a bit earlier than them so they can see us."

"Ok sounds good can you wear something sexy?" 

"Huh what?" 

"You know to make him jealous!"

"Jimin are you sure it's not you that wants me in something sexy?"

He coughs and laughs, "I'm just trying to help you."

"Sure..." I say grinning. "I'll see what I can find..."

"Ok I can't wait to see you noona!"

My heart skips a beat at his words... he seems to actually mean it and I'm not sure what to say.

"Uh me too..." I hang up and feel my face burning hot. I'm conflicted in my feelings again and try not to over think them.

I get ready wearing a simple yet sexy dress and wait for Jimin to pick me up.He comes in his black Porsche. He jumps out grinning widely and opens the door for me as I step into the nice car.

"Wow you look great!" He says looking at me a little longer than he should.

"Stop Jimin!" I say as I playfully hit his arm. He's making me blush and I can tell from the cute grin on his face,!he's enjoying this way too much.

"Focus on the road please!" I point out the windshield.

"I can't keep my eyes off you, it's very hard..."

"Oh my God, what's with you today?!" I say laughing.

"It's fun watching you squirm, you blush so easily!"

"That's what he used to say ..." I say as the memories of Jin flood back to me.

"Who?" 

"Jin..." I say before realizing I just made the atmosphere awkward.

"Uh yeah... I can see why he'd say that..." Jimin says as the smile fades from his plump lips.

We quietly drive up to the restaurant and go inside telling the hostess about our reservation. 

I scan the restaurant looking for Jin and Heather, but I hadn't seen them yet. Jimin sits down in front of me as the hostess hands us our menus. 

"I don't see them Jimin do you?" I ask turning to him.

"No I'm sure they'll be here, I saw Jin leaving the apartment dressed up."

"Oh... he's back home?" 

"Yeah for now he didn't speak to me though, he just went in his room and got dressed then left."

"Oh... are you guys ok?" I ask sensing there's still some tension between the two men.

"Yeah he'll get over it . We've all tried talking him out of the marriage, but he's adamant that his mother knows best... even though we all know him better than her now... He feels vulnerable and is only trusting his mother's decision."

"I noticed..." 

"How have you been?"

"I'm ok I guess..." before I can finish I suddenly spot them walking towards us. 

"Cora! You're here too! What a surprise!" Heather says sounding way too fake to be taken seriously and I stifle a laugh at her horrible acting. Jin is standing next to her and when he sees us I can see anger in his eyes as he stiffens. He refuses to look at us and instead looks away clenching his jaw.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asks grinning.

"We're on a date." Jimin says proudly.

"Really? Wow should we join you?" 

"Uh sure..." I say scooting in and Heather immediately sits next to Jimin, leaving Jin to sit next to me. He looks perturbed, but doesn't argue as he sits next to me. He keeps a safe distance from me, ensuring we don't touch. I feel hurt at the distance and lack of him acknowledging me.

"You planned this Heather?" Jin mutters.

"What? No! How was I supposed to know Cora would be here on a date too! But what a happy coincidence!" Heather says again sounding very fake. 

"We have a table reserved over there though... I don't think they'd be happy with us moving." Jin says looking at the table they were supposed to sit at.

"Oh sure I'll tip them really nice to make up for it." Heather says forgetting that Jin is the one who's paying.

I quickly glance at Jin, he's dressed smartly wearing a nice suit and has his hair styled nicely. He looks like he put effort in looking nice for Heather and it pains me me to see him doing this for her, instead of for me...

Heather on the other hand looked almost too casually dressed to be here, clearly trying to not look like she was trying to look attractive for Jin. She had on khaki slacks and a sweater that did nothing for her curves. If anything they made her look frumpy and then I realized she was wearing my clothes! I had left before her and hadn't seen what she was wearing. Her face was bare with only a hint of foundation to cover her blemishes.

"Shall we get some wine?" Jimin asks as the server shows up to take our order.

"Of course it'll go great with the chicken pasta." I say hoping the wine will lesson my nerves.

"I'm not ordering anything... " we all look at Heather surprised. "I ate already..." 

"What why?" Jin asks looking at her confused.

"Oh I hate Italian food." 

"Really?" Jin says, thinking of the times she gladly ate Italian food at our work cafeteria.

"Yeah hold on I'm getting a call. I gotta take this." She runs off pretending someone is calling her.

The three of us look at each other awkwardly in silence. 

"Cora why are you pretending to date my friend?" Jin finally says while looking at me with disdain.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm not stupid I can tell what you two are doing." Jin says accusingly.

"That kiss was real hyung." Jimin says grinning. I blush bright red at him bringing that up again.

"I know that, I'm disappointed in you both."

"Why? we're both single it's not something for you to worry about." Jimin says waving it off.

"It's bro code man you know that!" Jin says intensely.

"But it's ok for you to marry my best friend?" I interject, exposing his hypocrisy.

"That's different..." he says looking down. 

"Oh my phone is ringing I gotta take this..."Jimin now gets up leaving us both alone. 

"Ah I see what's going on here." Jin says with a glint in his eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

+18 Warning 

"Jin please, I just want to help you remember me..." I plead.

"Cora I told you even if I remember you, I would still do what my mother told me to do." 

"No, not when you felt the way you felt for me..." 

"If you think so and If i did remember, I wouldn't appreciate seeing you with Jimin like this." Jin says gritting his teeth.

"I admit I am attracted to him, but it's you who has my heart. Let's just enjoy this situation, you and me... I'll tell you about how we met and our first date."

"No I don't want to talk about those things." 

"Why not?"

"Because they mean nothing to me, you might as well be telling me about someone else's life, because I don't care! You think I want to be reminded of a past I'll never remember or of a person I can never be with?"

"You really mean that?" I feel like he just knocked the air from my lungs.

"Yes so just stop! Let me and Heather be alone, we are getting married and nothing you nor my friends can do will stop it."

"If that's what you really want..." 

"Yes it is."

"Fine." I feel my eyes starting to fill with tears. 

"Then excuse me and let me finish my date with Jimin."

"Wow really?" Jin asks sounding annoyed.

"Yes really, at least he treats me well and he never made me cry, now go!" 

"Alright, I'm done." Jin angrily fixes his suit as he stands up and heads out the door. He grabs Heather by the wrist, as he pulls her outside to talk. She obediently follows, looking defeated and giving me an apologetic expression. I simply nod my head at her, as they leave together.

Jimin finally returns looking concerned. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I bury my face into his chest, finally letting myself cry. He soothes me by humming lightly and patting my head. I can't keep doing this, it's killing me.

"Don't cry baby girl, he's not worth it... I'm so sorry he's doing this to you."

"I know... I need a drink, please order more." I say between soft sobs. I can feel the eyes of nearby spectators staring at us with piqued interest. I don't care about them, I need to drink this pain away now!

"Are you sure?" Jimin asks.

"Yes." 

"Ok waiter a bottle of soju please!" The waiter who had awkwardly stood nearby, runs off to fetch us a bottle and hastily returns.

Jimin and I take turns drinking and finally I feel numb from the pain. 

"Slow down, you're gonna get sick!" Jimin warns, as I take another shot of the clear liquid.

"I'm not! I finally feel good and I won't stop!" I slur my words, feeling the warm buzz from the drink. "Let's go to my place ..." I suggest, thinking there's only one other thing that will completely distract me from this horrible pain I feel stabbing me in the heart.

"What really?" Jimin asks.

"Yes let's go now!" 

Jimin had the same amount to drink as me, but he had better coordination and somehow got us to my apartment safely. We stumble together inside my place and luckily Heather wasn't there. She must be with him and the thought begins to anger me. 

I struggle to open the door and Jimin follows in behind me. I turn to him as soon as the door closes and throw myself at him. I wrap my arms around his neck and tilt my head up to kiss those soft pillowy lips.

He's taken aback with me, but bends down to kiss me back passionately. All the pain I feel goes away and for just a moment all I feel is pleasure. Jimin presses his muscular body against me, and I can feel how excited he is. His hand moves from my hair down to my back as he starts to unzip my dress. My dress slips off and I help him unbutton his shirt. My hands trail down to feel his toned chest and abs, I unbutton his pants as he pulls them down.

Both of us in only our undergarments, we move to my bed still holding onto each other and kissing. I lean back on the bed, waiting for Jimin, who is now pulling his briefs down exposing himself fully to me. I gasp at him finally realizing this is really going to happen. His tones body makes me blush and I suddenly feel shy, but before I know it, he's on top of me kissing me so roughly. He reaches behind my back and unclips my bra strap with expertise. His hooded eyes are full of lust, as I let my bra slide down my chest. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

He nibbles on my ear lobes and starts kissing my neck as a moan escapes me. His hand starts massaging my perky breasts and I feel a whole new sensation of warmth spreading throughout my body. His kisses are like butterflies as he starts moving down from my neck to my collarbone. His firmness pressed against my inner thighs, patiently waiting for me to give him access.

Everything is moving way too fast... I stop kissing him realizing what's about to happen and Jimin stops what he's doing and looks at me questioningly.

"Jimin... I'm a virgin." I admit before he can continue. Jimin moans into my pillow.

"Oh no really?" He asks lifting his head up and the expression of lust completely gone from his face.

"Yes... I just wanted you to know before you know..."

"Oh Cora, I don't know if I'm comfortable with that..." he backs up covering himself with my sheets and quickly puts his clothes on back on. 

"I thought you and Jin already..." 

"We never got the chance..." I answer looking away.

"I see... I can't do this, Cora believe me I want to, but that's something you save for someone special. Not your rebound you just want a fling with." 

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm just a rebound and I'm ok with that... but I won't do anything with you that will make you regret it later."

"But I want to..." 

"You've had too much to drink, that's why you're like this and you want to escape the pain. I get it, but I won't do that and I'm sorry I wouldn't have gone this far if I had known."

I use my pillow to cover myself feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He's right I just wanted to use him to forget what Jin's put me through. I was wrong and the alcohol affected my better judgment. I feel sober now as I rethink what I'm doing.

"Don't be like that. I'm a lucky guy to have seen you like this. You're so beautiful." He says getting up and kissing me on the head.

"Well I think I need to go... thanks for the fun night!" he says winking and just like that he's out the door.  
~~~

"Cora! Oh my God you almost slept with Jimin?!" Heather asks me astonished after I tell her what happened.

"Yes! I was drunk and it all happened so fast! Everything felt so good, I just got caught up."

"Wow and he was able to just stop himself?"

"Yes! I felt so stupid when he left me laying there like that!"

"He's a gentleman too, I never expected that from the sexy playboy Jimin."

"Me neither, I almost went all the way if I hadn't opened my mouth about being a virgin."

"No this is good, I think you would have regretted it if you had. The first time should always be perfect, with the right guy."

"Yeah I agree, but I think Jimin is just so tantalizing."

"Yes girl, we all know." Heather says as a loud chuckle escapes her lips.

"So what happened after you left with Jin?" I ask, trying not to sound jealous of them spending time together.

"He was furious with me and then he took me to his parent's house and I had to spend the evening with them and be polite. Ugh it was horrible."

"I'm sorry" I know she hates this just as much as I do.

•••

Another week passes, and I hadn't heard from Jimin in a while. Heather was hardly home, she was too busy planning her wedding. I was busy with work and trying to satisfy my overbearing boss, the Dean. The dean kept interrupting my classes, and would give me pointers. When I did what she asked, she said I didn't do it right. I don't know how much longer I can handle this ridiculous woman.

At this point, I've given up on Jin and Jimin. I'm too embarrassed to show my face to Jimin or I'd hang out with him as friends. I want to talk to him, but I don't know what I'd even say...

"Cora you need to go with me, to get my wedding dress!" Heather says.

"No why?!" 

"Please I'm making you my maid of honor!"

"What? No that would be awkward..."

"I know, but I'm getting married and I always wanted you to be my maid of honor, please..."

I'm torn, of course I want to be there for my best friend, but she's marrying my ex fiancé...

"Please, Mrs. Kim is driving me crazy at these things, I need someone that can help me with the most important part, my dress!"

"Yes, ok I'll be there." I'll suck it up and do this for my best friend whom I owe so much to! 

We drive to the little boutique and walk in greeted by a group of women. They already had dresses picked out for Heather on a rack. Mrs. Kim was waiting patiently for her, but when she sees me, her expression changes from happiness to anger in a split second.

"Why is she here?" Mrs Kim asks Heather completely ignoring me.

"She's my maid of honor." Heather says unfazed.

"No, she can't be in this wedding!"

"She is my best friend and I want her to be my maid of honor." Heather stands her ground.

"How can you be two still be friends after the engagement, what's wrong with you girls?" Mrs Kim asks furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because we aren't letting a man stand between our friendship that we've had for years!" Heather responds making me smile. I'm happy she still has my back.

"We'll see if you're still saying that after the wedding. Fine, she can stay." Mrs Kim finally gives in.

After trying on several dresses and not being satisfied, Heather steps out in the most beautiful white wedding dress I've ever seen. It's so form fitting, but elegant. She looks teary eyed as she steps out for us and I want to be happy for her, I really do, but all I can think about is that she's wearing this for him, my ex fiancé. I fake a smile and she sees right through it. She looks away and I know she can tell how I feel. Heather quickly goes back to the changing room, saying that this dress is the one. 

Of course Mrs Kim and I both agree, it is the definitely the best dress. 

"Now time for you to try on your bridesmaid dress." Mrs Kim says leading me to the changing room.

Oh right I have to wear one of those ...

"I picked blue, since it's Jin's favorite color." Mrs. Kim says smirking.

"I thought it was pink." Heather says.

"Oh no it's blue, I know I'm his mother." She hands me the ugliest blue dress I've ever seen. It's not sexy, in any way and it looks like it belongs on little bo peep.

"Go on try it on!" she urges me grinning madly.

I know she's doing this on purpose. I put the dress on and yes I look like an Asian little bo peep. I step out and Heather is trying hard not to laugh, but I can see her covering her mouth and turning away.

"It looks great!" Mrs Kim says clapping her hands.

Either she's blind or purposefully wants me to look ridiculous.

"Oh no, she can't wear that!" Heather says to my rescue, I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm paying for this wedding so she's wearing it!"

I don't argue and neither does Heather. I'm here for support only and I see why Heather needs me. She basically just came to have Mrs Kim pick everything she wanted for the wedding. Heather has no say in anything, even her wedding dress had to be approved. At least we all agreed on the dress.

"Thank you for coming Cora!" Heather embraces me and I feel her sadness radiating from her. I know she hates this just as much as me. 

"Anytime what are friends for?" I say wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Heather says happy to be done with this whole fiasco.

"Uh no, we need to see the venue after this."

"Come with us Cora!"

"No Seokjin will be there." Mrs Kim says interrupting us.

"So?" Heather responds.

"I said no! I let her come because he's not here, but I don't want them near each other!" 

"It's ok Heather go ahead without me." I say feeling relieved I don't have to be around this horrible woman any longer.


	37. Chapter 37

It's the day before the wedding and I'm taking out the bride-to-be to her bachelorette's party at some clubs. Unfortunately, it's just going to be Heather and I, because most people couldn't make it out on such a short notice.

Taehyung and Jungkook were both released from the military to come to the wedding and would go back on Monday. They were going to take Jin out for his bachelor's party too. Taehyung sends me a text to meet him for lunch before both of us head out to the separate parties.

"Noona!" He looks so dapper in his nice suit and smiling brightly at me when I approach him.

His hair is so short and dark, he looks more mature and muscular. I feel awkward being around him, as I know he must be mad at me...

"Hi Tae!" I say with a weak smile.

"Noona we need to talk." He immediately says, his face somber.

I knew it....

"Why did you agree to be the maid of honor?" 

"It's my best friend, of course I have to do it!"

"But ... you're purposely torturing yourself!"

"I know Taehyung, but that's what best friends do..."

"Yeah I know what you mean..." 

I can tell he's thinking of everything he's done for Jin and the other members. I hadn't seen Jin since that night we tried to double date. We had rehearsals earlier today, but he wasn't there. They said he practiced on his own, and I knew this was so he and I didn't interact. Tomorrow will be the first time in weeks that I get to see him. 

"Cora what is this I hear about you dating Jimin?!" Taehyung growls.

"Oh he told you about that." I say meekly.

"He did, but really? You pretended to date him, you kissed him and then went on a date with him in front of Jin?"

I didn't hear him mention us almost sleeping together, and I feel relieved Jimin didn't tell him that part.

"I know it was stupid, I wanted to make Jin feel what I was feeling and hoped it would have snapped him out of it."

"It didn't work..." 

"Yeah obviously." 

"Look Noona I have something I need to admit to you... I'm sorry I did this. In the military, you sometimes feel like you're in prison. You don't have usual distractions, so you do a lot of thinking... so I thought about something I did.  
Something stupid I did that I want your forgiveness for, Please!" Taehyung glances at me nervously as he waits for my to reply.

"Well, what is it?" I say my interest piqued, what possible bad thing could he have done?

He pauses as if to think and then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a shiny pink ring. My mouth is agape and I'm speechless. I stare at that familiar rock, the one that I supposedly lost in the woods.

"Is-is that my-my ring?" 

"Yes Noona it is, I'm so sorry!" 

"Why d-do you have it!" I shout feeling a red hot anger boiling inside me.

"Please forgive me... I found it in the woods and I was going to give it to you, I swear! But when they told me Jin had amnesia, I thought maybe you'd finally give me a chance and I messed up..." Taehyung says avoiding my eyes as he looks down at his feet.

"How could you do that? Jin could have seen it and remembered!"

"No, I already showed the ring to him when I got here, he just looked at it and said it was pretty."

"But still!" 

"Anyway, here I'm giving it back..." Taehyung says handing the ring to me.

I take the ring from him and put it on my ring finger, holding my hand out to admire it. It really is a spectacular ring! 

"Will you forgive me Noona?" Taehyung asks pouting.

"I don't know Tae, I'm really upset. Maybe when you finish your service, I'll have had the time to forgive you..."

"Ok I guess that's fair..." 

I leave the restaurant, unable to eat my food and anxious to go out and forget this whole thing happened. I felt betrayed by someone I thought was my friend. 

"Hey pretty lady!" I hear nearby as I step into the elevator.

Jimin follows in behind me, looking incredibly handsome in his tailored made suit. His hair had grown a bit and his bangs parted over his eyes. 

"Hi Jimin." I say bashfully, trying not to think of him nude... 

He goes in for a hug and I awkwardly hug him back. I knew I'd see him and I had mentally prepared myself for this moment. 

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Uh I guess..." we head to my room and he comes in, looking around and we both awkwardly smile at each other. I sit down in the chair and he sits on the bed facing me.

"So... I'm sorry I haven't reached out to you sooner." Jimin finally says.

"It's ok I understand..."

"I hope you don't hate me."

"No I don't."

"Ok good! I still want to be friends!"

"Me too!"

"Ok so let's be friends and forget what's happened in the past!"

"Yes I agree!" 

"Oh wow is that the ring?" He says noticing the big pink rock on my finger.

"Yeah I finally found it!"

"It's beautiful." 

"Thank you."

"I guess I should go I have a bachelor's party to get to... unless you want me to stay..." he says flashing that mischievous smile.

"Bye Jimin, be good!" I say ushering him towards the door.

"I'm always a good boy." He says with a wink.

"Mhm sure." I know some unsuspecting girl would be trapped in his love game.

I feel resolved over everything and like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I get ready for the party and meet up with my best friend.

•••

I wake up in Heather's suite, both of us still wearing our dresses from last night and our hair messy and makeup smeared on our faces.

Ugh we partied way too hard! We went club hopping and got so wasted, I forgot everything that happened. All I know is that I need to take something for this horrible headache.

There's a loud knock on the door and I shake Heather up to answer, as I get in the bathroom to wash off my makeup. Heather groggily gets up groaning and answers the door.

Mrs Park struts in with a team of people ready to get Heather dressed for her wedding day. It hits me all at once... the day I've dreaded for the past month is today. I peek out the slightly door and eavesdrop as they settle around the sleepy bride to be.

"Partied a little too hard last night?" Mrs. Kim says disapprovingly.

"Uh yeah, well it's my last night of freedom."

"You don't sound so happy about being married to my handsome son... should I cancel this wedding, along with my stocks?"

Wow she's really showing off her power right now.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry." 

I'm so used to Heather being strong and right now she's practically on her knees in front of this woman. All this for what? For money? Is it worth it?! To me it's not, but Heather relies on it, this is all she knows... 

Not wanting to hear anymore, I quickly wash my face, straighten myself up, and try to leave nonchalantly. As I open the door to leave Mrs. Kim spots me and glares at me. 

"Oh she's why you were out... what a bad example, I'm glad my son's not marrying you."

"Oh really?" I say as I turn towards her.

"Yes, you're the cause of all of his problems!" 

"No I'm not and I'm glad I'm not marrying him either, because I'd hate for you to be my mother in law!" I stomp out hearing everyone gasping.

I don't care, she's said enough to piss me off and someone needs to tell her off.

"I want that woman out of the wedding!" I hear her shouting to Heather and for a moment I wish Heather would agree, but I know Heather can't do this alone. 

"No eomeoni (formal way of saying mother, Koreans call mother-in law mother) she's my best friend please, I promise this will be the last time I see her..."

Wait what?! I push my ear against the door to hear more clearly.

"I only agreed to have her in this wedding because you promised after this wedding, you'd never see her again!"

"I know I will!"

"Good."

What? Heather wants to end our friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I posted again because I’m sorry for being late to post lately. I’ve been busy with my home and work life. Holidays were crazy for me but now I’m slowing adjusting to a normal routine again. I hope you all enjoyed the chapters and I’ll be back to my normal postings. Also I have started a new story with Jimin as the lead, please check it out if you’re interested! It’s called married to a playboy!


	38. Chapter 38

I go back to my room and shower, thinking of what I heard. No way, Heather must have been lying there's no way she'd mean that...

The last few days, Heather has moved all of her belongings to Jin's house and was even learning how to cook all of his favorite meals with his mother. 

I tried not to let it bother me, but I never thought I'd be losing my best friend too... 

Heather texts me,   
Cora after you get dressed please come I need your assistance.

I head out in my ridiculous dress, feeling embarrassed to walk out in public like this...  
I go to Heather's room and find Heather fully dressed and ready. She looks so beautiful in her wedding dress that fits her like a glove. Her hair is curled and half up with a tiara studded in white diamonds. I want to be happy for her, so I smile brightly, hiding my fears from what I heard earlier.

"Oh wow..." Heather's other bridesmaid says trying not to laugh at my dress. The other bridesmaids were a couple of college friends of Heather's, but I never talked to them. Only two came and they were wearing completely different dresses. Their dresses were blue, but not at all like mine. They looked like princesses and they snicker at my dress.

"Laugh it up, I know I look ridiculous." 

"Mrs.Kim must really hate you!" One of them says.

"Yeah she really does."

I'll talk to Heather about what I heard later, when we're alone. I sit down next to Mindy a wealthy Indian girl. The other girl is Minah a Korean girl, she's also filthy rich. I don't have much in common with either of them, so we don't make much conversation.

We all help Heather get ready with finishing touches as the wedding time approaches. An hour before the wedding starts. We head out to the venue, as I help carry Heather's wedding dress train into the limo.

Heather and her friends reminisce about their fun college days and their crazy sorority life. I went to the same school, but majored in a different area, and didn't belong to any sorority. I start to realize how incredibly different I am to these girls and feel self conscious, I know I'll be the laughing stock at this wedding, is it too late to bail now? 

"Cora don't look so down! Have some champagne with us!" Heather says handing me a glass. 

I take the glass and gulp it down feeling the burning sensation of the bubbles going down. We arrive at the venue, and as we enter some sasaeng fans surround us, but fortunately there were bodyguards ready and waiting for us.

We hastily move past the crowd and flashing cameras, and I'm suddenly remembering this happening to me a year ago...

The fans don't look pleased with the wedding, several are crying and holding up signs begging Jin not to get married. Heather stays strong and looks past them, as we rush her in the venue. We head to the back and finish up the last touches to Heather as she puts the veil on.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Heather says fanning herself.

A trickle of sweat drips down her face and I give her water and fan her to cool her down. She must be very hot in this humid summer air in that heavy dress.

"I know ... at least he'll be a good husband..." I say trying to be cheerful.

"I think so..." Heather says avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah and you'll have beautiful children..."  
I feel my eyes begin to water and the other two girls glance at each other and leave the room feeling the tension building. Heather hugs me and we both try not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Cora, you don't know how much this means to me that you're here. You've given me strength to go through with this."

"Heather I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Did you tell..."

The doors open abruptly and it's Jin...

"What are you doing here?" Heather asks, bewildered by his sudden appearance.

Our eyes meet and he pauses, then looks away to Heather.

"Can you excuse us Cora?"

"Uh yeah." 

I leave them and Jin is whispering in her ear. I can't take it, I step out trying to pull myself together.

"Wow little miss bo peep?" Jimin asks catching me outside the room.

"Ha very funny Jimin."

"I have to say I didn't know this was a costume  
Wedding, I would have dressed as your sheep, bah!"

"I didn't pick it!"

"I know, but wow Mrs. Kim must despise you to make you wear this!"

"Don't remind me, I'm well aware."

"Have you seen Jin?"

"Yes he's in there with Heather..."

"Oh is he ... should I knock, you know just in case?"

Ouch I didn't need to think about that.

"Do whatever, I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Don't go too far, the wedding will start soon!"

"I know, I just need to breathe."

I step out and stand over the balcony, looking over the garden where the wedding will commence. It's decorated with pinks and blue tulle wrapped around the tall bushes and the wedding altar. The chairs are covered in white satin with a blue ribbon tied around the back. The pink running carpet leads to the altar. The pastor and a few guests are already seated waiting for the ceremony to begin. There's a magnificent water fountain behind the altar, with an angel posing on one leg in the middle. It's really gorgeous and exactly how I imagined my wedding would look like.

I take a deep breath and wipe my tears away. I have to be strong, I have to show all of them that I'm just fine.

I head back and it's time to start the ceremony. The other bridesmaids and I help Heather down in her dress and wait until it's our cue to step out. I am to walk with Namjoon and Yoongi who are the best men and they're both beaming next to me, each holding my arms in theirs.

The music starts and they're playing a live version of butterfly and it makes me instantly tear up, it's such a beautiful song. I walk with Namjoon and Yoongi on either side of me as we step out together. I instantly feel every eye on me as we get closer to the altar. Some guests are whispering and pointing or laughing at me.

I grit my teeth and feel Namjoon glancing at me, he offers me a warm smile hoping it helps, he tightens his hand around mind. I haven't really gotten to know him, but I know he's trying to comfort me. As we get closer, all I can see is Jin and he looks so handsome in his black tuxedo. I briefly saw him earlier, but it was too awkward and I didn't really look at him and quickly left. Now I can fully admire him as he stands tall there. He glances at me and I can see anguish in his eyes... I'm surprised to see that, I thought he wanted this. 

We finally reach the front and I separate from the two men and walk over to the bride's side as we wait for everyone else to waltz up.

Hoseok and Jimin come next with Mindy and they all look so dashing. They smile brightly as they take each step closer. 

Next is Taehyung and Jungkook with Minah. This time I have to stifle my laugh, because they all look so uncomfortable and awkward walking up. Taehyung and Jungkook are barely holding on to Minah who looks just as scared to touch them. I get the feeling she's trying hard not to fangirl and scream being this close to these handsome men. 

And then finally the music changes to the classic wedding march song and everyone stands up in anticipation of the bride.

Heather steps out holding on to her father's arm. They're both smiling, but I notice tears already coming down her face, tears that don't seem to be from happiness. At least she looks breathtaking, some people gasp at her beauty as she struts past them. I glance over at Jin and he looks nervous and beads of sweat are coming down his cheeks and forehead. Is he having second thoughts now?

Heather finally reaches the front and hands me her bouquet, I reach out to grab it with my left hand and grasp my fingers around the beautiful pink and white roses wrapped in blue silk. I notice Jin staring at me and my hand. He glances from my hand to my face and then his face grows pale. His eyes roll back and he faints right there.


	39. Chapter 39

I stood over Jin's unconscious body in the dreary hospital room. The wedding was too much for him, he looked so anxious and it must have triggered his head injury to regress.

Jin only passed out twice, once a week after the accident and then today. The doctor said the stress was too much for him.

We rushed Jin to the hospital in an ambulance, Heather and I refused to leave his side, even when his mother tried forcing me out. It frightened me, what if he has permanent damage and something bad happens to him... no I can't think like that. He's going to pull through, this was just a set back, he will recover from. I have to have faith that everything will be ok.

Heather had left us hours ago, along with Jin's parents. Jin's father was a kind man, that appreciated me staying by his side, unfortunately his wife didn't feel the same way.

She huffed at my presence and chose to ignore me the whole time I was there, making it very well known my presence was not wanted.

"Ma'am visiting hours are over... you need to leave." The nurse authorively said to me.

"No, I'll stay here for the night." 

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but you're not allowed..."

"I'm his fiancé I can stay right?" I said almost demanding, sure it might not be fully true, but I have the ring now and I make sure she sees it.

"Ok fine, but please rest, the last thing we need is a new patient to take care of." She replied and then left.

I sat down on the bed next to Jin. He looked so handsome and peaceful as he slept. He's asleep, not in a coma. They said he should wake up any minute now, once his body recovered from the stress.

I glanced at him sleeping and decided to lay down next to him. The bed is small, but can easily fit both of us in it. 

I'll just lay next to him for a moment, and then I'll move to the recliner, I think to myself. 

I pulled back the blanket and shimmied into it, making sure I barely moved Jin.

The warmth from the blanket engulfed me and I nuzzled into Jin's neck as I pulled myself closer into him. I turned towards him on my side and rested my hand lightly on his wide chest.

This feels good... it feels right, I've missed this so much. I breathed Jin in, reveling in his natural scent. I closed my eyes for just a second...

"Cora..." 

"Hm?" I groggily hummed.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Jin's raspy voice asked.

"Huh?" I yawned and fluttered my eyes open to see the most beautiful brown eyes, staring into my eyes.

I melt into those eyes and he suddenly smiled and stroked my hair. He moved a strand of hair, behind my ears and I smiled back basking into his warmth. 

"Cora?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer me."

Oh yeah... I suddenly remembered I'm laying in bed with someone who thinks I'm a stranger! I jumped out of bed, fixed my hair and straightened out my clothes.

"I'm sorry, Jin I didn't mean to fall asleep..."

"It's ok, it was nice ..." 

"Nice?" I asked surprised. 

"Yeah nice..."

"Oh, so how do you feel?" 

"I feel ok... my head hurts a bit though."

"Should I call the nurse?" I asked reaching for the nurse button by the bed.

"No actually, I want to talk to you while we're alone."

"Oh ok..." I felt myself growing nervous, every time we have a "talk" it hasn't been good.

I sat in a chair in front of Jin as he began to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for everything I put you through... I shoud have fought my mother and not agreed to the marriage. I thought maybe I'd get used to it, and come to terms with it, but as I stood there waiting for Heather to come down the aisle, all I could think about was that she is not the one I'm supposed to marry!"

"What? Jin you won't marry Heather?!"

"No I can't."

"Why?" 

"Because I'm in love with you."

"But why... wait do you remember me?!" I asked excitedly.

"That's my ring on your finger isn't it?"

"Um... oh my God you do remember!"  
I stood speechless overtaken with several emotions all at once.

Jin quietly glanced at me like he's holding back his laugh.

"Come here please." He said patting on the spot next to him on the bed.

I moved instantly to sit next to him. He held my hand and I nervously bite my lip, how much does he remember, I wonder.

"My beautiful Cora, thank you for trying, even when I hurt you so much. I'm so sorry for what I did, and for what my mother did, you didn't deserve any of it."

My eyes began to fill with tears. This moment I've dreamt of and waited for over a year has finally come. Jin saw the tears and wiped them away with his thumb. "I only want to see happy tears from your eyes."

Those words made my heart swell as he caressed my cheek. How badly I wanted him to touch me like this, and now that it's happening it's taking everything in me not to pounce into his arms. 

He cupped my chin and my heart started hammering in my chest. It felt just like the first time he kissed me. He leaned in and I closed my eyes as I waited to feel those soft soft lips against mine.

"Jin you're awake!" Jin's mother said loudly, interrupting our moment. This woman!

"Oh Eomma!" Jin laughed sheepishly as we pulled away.

"Cora you're still here?" She asked disgruntled.

"Yes."

"Hm why don't you go home we can take care of him now."

"No Eomma." Jin interjected.

"What son?" Mrs. Kim was surprised at his sudden rebellion.

"I said no Eomma, I want my fiancé to stay here with me."

Mrs. Kim's eyes grew wide in shock as she stood frozen with her mouth agape. "Your what?!" 

"My fiancé, Eomma!" Jin repeated with even more firmness.

I gasped when Jin called me his fiancé.

"This is ridiculous! I'm leaving if she won't." Mrs.Kim crossed her arms.

"Ok bye." Jin said nonchalantly, as he looked towards the door.

"What?" She looked at her son shocked.

"Eomma, I know what you were trying to do, and I don't appreciate you manipulating me when I was vulnerable like that! You were absolutely horrible to Cora! You tried to make me marry her best friend, even after I pleaded with you that I no longer wanted to go through with it!"

"You said you'd do it!" She argued.

"I did, because you made it seem like it was the right thing to do! I wasn't of sound mind to make a decision like that! You took advantage of that! This is my life! I would have been married to someone I didn't love and for what? So you can keep me away from the woman I do love?"

"How can you love her?" Mrs. Kim glared at me, like I'm the most repulsive thing to her. 

"I do and please stop hurting her in front of me. I won't stand for it anymore." 

Ms Kim huffed and finally left fuming. She sent me a death glare from across the room and I smirked back feeling like I finally won.

Jin got up from the hospital bed, and finally takes me into his arms. 

"Jin no, you need to take things slow." I said concerned with him getting up too fast.

"I know, but Cora I wanted to hold you so bad." He looked down into my eyes, making butterflies flutter in my belly.

"Aw Jin I could have come to you..." I said with a shy grin.

"I know, but you always come to me and I kept pushing you away. I'm so sorry, please forgive me and my mother for what we've done to you." Jin took my hands and planted a light kiss on my knuckles.

"I will, but you need to make it up to me." I said with a sly smile. 

"I promise I will." He leans in closer, our lips almost touching. 

Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi all come barging in the room at that moment interrupting us.

"Whoa look who's out of bed already!" Namjoon said with a dimpled smile, happy to see Jin.

Jimin and I made eye contact and I quickly looked away.

"Ah guys you came?" Jin smiles at them softly.

"Of course! we came last night, but it was past visiting hours so we left. We came as soon as they said we could visit you." Namjoon said.

"Thanks guys! Where's Taehyung and Jungkook?" Jin asked looking behind the guys.

"Oh they had to go back to do their military service, they were only allowed two days of leave." Namjoon looked disheartened that his dongsaengs couldn't stay longer. 

"Oh ok..." Jin sounded disappointed.

"I wanted you guys to officially meet my fiancé, Cora." Jin pulled me forward by my left hand, exposing the giant pink rock on my finger.

The members looked confused for a moment, but then they slowly started to realize that this means Jin's memory is back.

"You remember her finally!" Namjoon exclaimed his eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes I do!" Jin looked very proud of himself.

Jimin looked a bit uncomfortable as he shifted his weight. Jin glanced at him and touched him on the shoulder. 

"We're cool bro, thanks for taking care of her for me." Jin patted Jimin on the back. 

"Ah yeah, no problem hyung." Jimin responded softly.

"Let's have a talk..." Jin said to Jimin, then glanced at all of us. "Cora you can stay, the rest of you if you don't mind..."

"Uh I can stay and mediate..." Namjoon offered, trying to help. He looked worried that Jimin and Jin might start a fight.

"It's ok bro I got this." Jin said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Namjoon asked as he knitted his eyebrows together. 

"Yeah."

"Ok... " Hoseok, Namjoon, and Yoongi all step out leaving the three of us alone in the room. The tension builds between the two men as they eyed each other.

"Hyung ... I'm sorry for what I did with Cora... it was wrong." Jimin suddenly blurted out breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I forgive you Jimin... but please go find you a girlfriend that doesn't happen to also be  
Mine... I know you're lonely, but damn you can have any girl you want!" Jin spoke so fast as his voice pitch rose.

"I know hyung, I was just trying to help her, I didn't think it would go that far..."

"Well I'll tell you it did work, even though I couldn't remember Cora, I definitely got jealous seeing you two together and that just made me more mad. I couldn't understand why I was so mad when she was just a stranger to me."

"I just felt bad for her hyung, she didn't have anyone, even her best friend was supposed to marry you."

"I know why you did it. I'm not happy about it, but I understand."

"Ok hyung can we hug it out?" Jimin asked cutely, it would be too hard to resist.

"Of course!" The two hugged and I can't help, but smile at them. 

"Now Cora please tell me you have no feelings for this man." Jin asked me with a hint of worry in his expression.

"Well I'll admit I was attracted to Jimin physically, but it's only you that has my heart Jin. I was hurt by you and made some drunken mistakes... I'm so sorry." 

He smiled at my response and I know he felt better after clearing the air between us.

"I will trust that you two will keep things platonic now?" Jin asked glancing at Jimin back to me.

"Yes!" We both said at the same time.

"Good." Jin said, approvingly.

Someone knocked lightly on the door and then Heather walked in. We all looked at her unsure of what to say...

"Hi Jin! I'm so glad your awake! How do you feel?" Heather asked when she saw Jin.

"I'm good Heather, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, your mother called me and told me to come see you since you're up..."

Of course she did. 

"Cora you're here early.... wait did you sleep here?" She asked me looking at my clothes that I wore last night. 

"Yes she did." Jin said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a back hug.

"Oh wow did something happen?" She asked looking at us excited.

"Yes he remembers." I said proudly as I place my arms over his.

"Oh my God! That's great! Now we won't have to get married!"

"Yep I'm sorry Heather..." Jin said.

"No it's ok, I'm relieved!"

"Good!" 

"Heather can we go out and talk for a minute..." I asked Heather.

"Sure, of course!" she said ,following me out.

She gave me a hug and congratulated me.

"Heather I heard something and I wanted to hear what you'd say about it...."

"Oh ok..." 

"I heard you tell Jin's mom you wouldn't be friends with me anymore, after I left the hotel room."

"Oh you heard that?" 

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I just said that so she'd let me have you be my maid of honor, honestly I had a feeling the wedding would be canceled off. And when Jin came to me to talk right before the ceremony I knew I was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Jin came and asked me if I wanted to marry him. I told him no and he looked like he was going to cancel the whole thing, but then I was surprised when we ended up almost going through with the whole thing."

"Ok, but don't do that again! I thought you were going to stop being my friend and if I lost you and Jin I don't know why I'd do!"

"I know I'm sorry you weren't supposed to hear that. I was just trying to appease Mrs Kim."

"I know I forgive you." I pulled her in for a hug again.

I went back to the room and Jin's already dressed in casual clothes ready to leave.

"Oh no you need to see the doctor first!" I argued.

"I'm good, I want to leave." He straightened his shirt, as he glances at himself in the mirror.

I hit the button for the nurse and she shows up promptly. The nurse immediately makes Jin get back in bed to do further testing. After being cleared to go home, I helped Jin into the car and we drove to his apartment he shares with the other members.

The guys are goofing around and laughing as we drove to the apartment and I can tell that things are back to normal, now that Jin's memory is back.

He no longer acts like a lost child, but he's the confident funny guy I fell in love with over a year ago. He held my hand as we rode back and I can't help but smile at him as he beamed at me.

"I love you Cora." he whispers in my ear so no one else will hear.

"I love you too!" I whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! This story may go on hiatus but for now I have a couple more chapters already written that I will add. Sorry I haven’t been keeping up lately. Thanks for reading and please tell me if you liked this story.
> 
> I’d really like feedback so I know what you’re all thinking!


End file.
